American Dragon: God Killer
by GamerJay
Summary: AU Season 2, AD:JL x Killer7 Crossover. Smiling psychopathic mutants, a Dark Wizard, a Renegade Dragon out for blood, Vengeful Huntsclan and 7 deadly assassins thrown into the mix...just another normal day in the life of Jake Long, right? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Huntsgirl And The Cleaner

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or Killer7. They are property of Disney and Capcom.**

* * *

Midnight and a full moon were upon the city of New York, where most of the people would not be sleeping well tonight. Not surprising since Hell was practically on Earth, where the peaceful night air had been shattered with almost a dozen gunshots which had surprising echoed around the entire city, and had left the Hilton in a storm of blood and carnage. Every emergency unit was en-route to the hotel; having been called by almost a hundred people that had been living around the hotel.

The fiery coloured dragon with blackish hair felt every muscle in it's being tense up as it stood there on the roof of the hotel. The bright, full moon appeared to shine down exclusively upon it, as well as the stars, as it held what appeared to be a golden-coloured revolver in his left hand, and it's face and scales were covered in bright, red arterial blood. It stood there, on the middle of the roof, realising that he couldn't move due to fear.

"No…"

It's face was that of pure shock, where it's eyes were wide as saucers. It slowly looked down at the gun it held protectively in it's hands, where it then dropped it and it slowly cluttered onto the ground, before it looked at it's blood-covered hands, which it couldn't figure if any of this was real or if it had really lost it's mind. For a second it couldn't breath and begun to gasp in panic.

The tears then began to flow freely from it's eyes, as it felt both devastation and sadness well up inside of it. It covered his face with it's sharp blood-stained claws as it fell to his knees, trying to comprehend what it had just experienced half-an-hour ago. And what it had just did. It's glowing blood red eyes slowly transformed back into their normal black-coloured eyes as it felt the insanity and bloodlust fade away from it.

"No…no," it said, "What…what have I done?"

He looked back down at the gun, which lay before him, where it reached forward and picked it back up, observing it softly. It ran it's claws over it, as if studying it through touch. It then looked up at the sky and screamed distressfully, where it was possible that the whole city could have heard…which it did.

"MASTER HARMAN!!!!"

And with that it placed the barrel of the revolver to his forehead, tears rolling down it's cheeks from his darkened eyes. He held his breath and prevented any more tears from falling, awaiting it's descent to the grave.

It then closed it's eyes and pulled the trigger…

* * *

**American Dragon: God Killer**

  


* * *

Prologue – The Huntsgirl And The Cleaner

**--- THIRTY YEARS LATER ---**

**_Laughter is the countdown to devastation…_**

The night air felt cold to the thirteen year old girl as she huddled in the alleyway, wrapped in a coat and was rubbing her hands together in a futile effort to keep warm. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to keep them open, her bright blues becoming heavy underneath her hood.

_**Rose** _

Rose felt like she was going to cry. For almost a week she had been on the run from the Huntsclan, **_her_** own family; and it's Huntsmaster, her own uncle; who were all out for her blood. All because she spared the life of her crush, who had just happened to be the least likely creature in the entire world.

'Jake,' she thought, 'How could you be the American Dragon? Why did he have to be you?'

**--- A WEEK AGO ---**

"ROSE!"

She tried to hold back the tears as she ran into the forest away from the massive clearing, and from Jake, the thirteen year old Chinese-American boy, who was calling out her name in vain just after she had just cut his binds.

"Jake, I'm sorry," she sobbed quietly, dropping her staff as she leapt over a fallen tree, followed by a large rock, where she then crouched behind it.

From there, she tried to get her bearings back, as well as recapping the situation. She had the American Dragon right where she wanted him. She was about to move in for the kill when he called her name, then asked to her look at his human face.

Then he transformed…into him. Jake Long: her prom date and her crush. After a few moments of hesitation, she charged forward, only to cut his binds, turn tail then run.

That was Jake. The American Dragon is Jake. It could not be any clearer than that.

'No, that couldn't have been him,' she thought, alarmed.

The tears flowed freely now, with so much reality pounding her like a flood. She had no idea that her destiny to slay the dragon would also involve killing her crush. She ran her hand through her head, distraught.

'Get a grip on yourself,' the warrior side of her thought, trying to push back the feelings of regret, devastation and sadness, 'You're the Huntsgirl! That was the American Dragon! You were supposed to have slain him!'

The frown disappeared and she covered her face with her hands, where she cried silently into it. She was more or less cracked.

"He can't be the American Dragon," she cried, "He can't be."

"But he is!"

Rose's eyes shot open in fright upon hearing her uncle's words. She span around to see him standing some feet away, his staff in one hand and his other clenching and unclenching in anger. His eyes reflected his fury.

"M…master?" she began, where she stammered, "What…?"

_**The Huntsman**_

"How could you do this to me, Huntsgirl?" he said, albeit softly.

Each word tore at Rose's spirit, hearing her uncle talk to vainly. It was what he blurted out next that shattered her completely.

"You just betrayed the Huntslcan. YOU JUST BETRAYED YOUR OWN FAMILY!"

His shout scared every bird and woodland animal in the forest, which were all deemed not worthy of the hunt, with the Huntsclan preferring magical creatures over the deadliest bear or wolf. Each word cut through Rose like a sword.

"F…forgive me, Huntsmaster,' Rose cried, "But he's…"

"He is our enemy!" the Huntman exclaimed, "That boy was our enemy and you just let him go, damn it!"

He then stepped forward towards her, clutching his staff.

"I never I would ever do this Huntsgirl, seeing as you are but more or less left of my family, you must die are traitor's death."

Now Rose was frightened, as she stepped backwards, trying to avoid her own uncle.

"What?"

He glared, "Our law dictates the culling of those unworthy of the hunt. And you are unworthy!"

The Huntsman then swung his staff at Rose, who ducked to avoid his blow. Without thinking she fought back with a punch to the gut which caused him to drop his staff. Taking advantage of his incapacitation, Rose then performed a spin kick, which sent him falling onto the ground.

"HUNTSGIRL!" he cried out in pain, before getting up.

He fired off a shot at her, where she dodged and charged, letting out a cry of might and delivering another kick, this time to his head, where she sent him face first into the dirt. He slowly raised his head from the mud, spitting out blood and a molar.

The Huntsman then looked up at her from the ground, seeing her look back apologetically. She then turned and ran deeper into the forest, the Huntsman watching her go. His face softened at seeing his niece run for her life from him, but he then glared in rage.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" he yelled out, "I WILL FIND YOU, WHETHER YOU WILL HIDE!"

**--- NOW ---**

Everything after that was more or less a blur. The Huntsclan had pursued her all over the city, where they had her limping from one hiding place to another. And now she was exhausted and they were closing in on her, she could feel her will to live leave her slowly. Her fear crept into her gut, causing her to go cold all over.

If she could just find someone to help her…anyone at all…

'No!'

She then shook her head and brought her hands up to her face.

'No, he wouldn't,' she thought, distressed beyond belief, 'He knows who I am, and I had been trying to kill him. He'd hate me now…'

She didn't finish that thought, when she felt a stun shot hit her in the side, sending her falling onto the alley floor, and to that place where there is no pain nor thought; which is better known as unconsciousness.

When she came to minutes later, she found herself lying on her pack in a large puddle, and that five Huntsmembers stood around her, staffs ready.

'They found me,' she thought, 'No.'

"She's awake," she heard on of them call out to someone off-screen, "SHE'S AWAKE!"

"About time," a rough-sounding voice echoed, "Get her on her feet!"

Rose felt strong arms lift her up by her shoulders and pushed painfully against the wall, where she was then turned around to face her former clan-mates, where another stepped out of the shadows, his huntstaff slung over his shoulders. His hood was down, revealing his blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and his grimace.

"Here she is," he begun, "The fallen one. You know what we have to do, Huntsgirl."

She shook her head, immediately recognising whom this guy was. It was Beak, one of the Honour Guard, the elite and deadliest of all the entire Huntsclan.

"No! You can't. My uncle…"

"You're uncle sent us to kill you," Beak reminded her, "You should know that. Know what happens to traitors. There's nowhere to run…"

He then looked at her, almost sympathetically.

"…so accept your fate like the Huntsgirl should."

Now Rose was starting to get angry, with her being called a traitor in every sentence her clan-mates said. She glared; her tired blue eyes turned to those of anger.

"How was I suppose to know that he was a friend?" Rose exclaimed, "You have no right to call me a traitor."

Beak sighed and shook his head, almost sadly. The other Huntsmembers heads also dulled with slight regret. Rose's eyes widened at this.

"We know you're not a traitor," he confessed softly, "But we don't wanna get on the bad side of the Huntsmaster. You know what's he like when he get angry."

Rose unfortunately knew. He could practically destroy anything that bleeds when his rage consumes him. She saw this when he slew the dragon whose skull he wore on his head nowadays, and was his prized trophy.

Beak gripped his staff and aimed it at her.

"Don't blame us, girl," he said, before charging up his staff, "This is jus' tradition."

Rose closed her eyes, preparing for oblivion to overtake her, but it never did as they all heard the clearing off a throat.

"Huh?" Beak uttered as he retracted his staff and spun around, as did the other Huntsmembers.

They all turned towards the entrance into the alley, where they saw someone covered in the shadow from the buildings. He was thin, tall and appeared to be carrying a suitcase in his left hand. They saw him brush his suit.

"Who is that?" Beak demanded, "Show yourself."

"You men should be ashamed of yourselves," the figure spoke in a deep voice, "Preying on a defenceless young girl."

The figure stepped out into view, revealing a tall African-American man dressed in a white suit, purple undershirt, topped off with a yellow tie. He had both a beard and a moustache; and he was frowning at the Huntsmembers as they had Rose as their hostage.

"You should pick on somebody your own size," the stranger added.

"Hey, clear off," Beak hissed at him, "Private business here."

The man narrowed his eyes, "I think not."

The Huntsmembers' eyes all widened, seeing this stranger take a stand against them. Beak gripped his staff, glaring.

"You think not, eh?" Beak asked, before smiling devilishly, "Your funeral, suit-man!"

He then cried out and charged at the stranger, where he swung his staff towards his head. The stranger then unexpectedly grabbed the end of the staff with his free hand, eliciting gasps from the surprised Huntsmembers, but Rose was silent.

"HEY!" Beak cried out.

'**_Who_** is this guy?' Rose thought, seeing what just took place, which really made her stare in awe.

The stranger smirked, before dropping his suitcase and pulling out are silenced handgun, where he aimed it at Beak's chest and fired. The Huntsmember felt the bullet tear through his ribcage, through his left lung and out through his back, before he gave a small hiccup, before falling backwards, dropping his staff.

The Huntsmembers stared in horror at what just happened. For the very first time in history, a Huntsmember had died from a gunshot wound, which is the most unlikely death for those of the Huntsclan.

"He just shot Beak!" another one of them cried out, before yelling in anger, "KILL HIM!"

Rose watched as the five other Huntsmembers charged at the stranger. One swung his staff at him, and in return received a mighty kick to the jaw, sending him falling to the ground. The stranger, swerving his head to avoid a punch, aimed his handgun at the legs of the next attacking Huntsmember's and fired.

The Huntsmember cried out in agony as he fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. The three remaining Huntsmember backed off; seeing that the stranger had his gun trained on him and wouldn't hesitate to plug them.

"Whose next?" he asked.

The Huntsmembers put their arms up. One of which helped the disabled Huntsmember up on his feet.

"Please," one of them pleaded, "Don't shoot us. We surrender!"

The Huntsmember who had just got nailed in the face picked himself up, hand over his jaw and moaning painfully.

"I know you who you bastards are," the stranger said, "You better think twice about trying to assault a child."

"Let us think," one of the Huntsmember's pondered in a humorous manner, "How about…NO!"

The stranger heard a battle cry come from behind him and ducked, just missing a staff from another Huntsmember that snuck up on him. He grabbed his suitcase and swung it directly at the Huntsmember's crutch…

"GAHHHHHH!"

…where he fell painfully on the ground, hands over his crushed genitals. The remaining Huntsmembers prepared to attack, only to feel Rose's foot collide with each of their faces with a single jump kick, which sent them falling onto the puddle face first, soaking their uniforms. She then kicked their staffs away, which earned her a sympathetic look from the stranger.

One of the Huntsmember's turned over onto his back, where he instantly felt the stranger's foot against his chest.

"OW!"

He then saw the silenced handgun trained on his head, where he then whimpered in fear.

"Sure you don't want to reconsider?" the stranger asked, frowning down at him.

The Huntsmember nodded, pulling back his hood to reveal his bald head, with his Dragon birthmark on his forehead. Rose saw the stranger pulled out an envelope and drop on the Huntsmember's, whom she recognised as Reilly, chest.

"You…you killed Beak," Reilly said, tears welling in his eyes, "He was my oldest clan-mate."

"I'm not a murderer," the stranger said, "I'm a Cleaner. I only kill people I consider to be filth. And you people…

He took his foot off Reilly.

"…are filth."

Reilly then scrambled onto his feet and ran like hell past him and onto the streets, followed by the other Huntsmembers, including the one who had his balls kicked in, who were all scared like hell, leaving Beak's bleeding corpse in the alleyway.

The stranger saw them run off with a look of satisfaction, before turning to Rose, who then backed herself against the wall, feeling her fear creep back inside of her. The stranger smiled kindly at her, extending his hand forward

"It's alright," he said, "Those guys won't hurt you any more."

Rose looked at him incredulous, before reaching forward and grasping his hand, where she shook it gently. She then smiled lightly.

"Thank you," she said, "I…I don't know how to…"

"Just tell me what you're doing out here at this time of night," the stranger asked, "That all I ask as repayment."

Rose's eyes widened, with this guy taking an interest in her.

"I…was hiding from those people," she explained, "They were trying to kill me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Rose lied, much to her regret.

The stranger could sense that, but saw no sense pushing the subject. Her eyes then widened.

"LOOK OUT!"

The stranger spun around and aimed his gun at Reilly's forward, where he and his comrades unexpectedly came back. Reilly's hands were up slowly.

The stranger frowned, "Haven't you learned your lesson to leave innocent people alone?"

Reilly froze, just witnessing this guy's quick reflexes. He nodded nervously, "Y…yeah!"

They then stepped back slowly, before running away again, this time not wanting to return. The stranger sighed.

"Damn Huntsclan," he muttered, before turning to Rose, "What's your name?"

"Rose," she replied.

"Rose, huh?" the stranger said, smiling once again, "That's a lovely name."

She smiled, "Thank you. What should I call you?"

"Well, you can call me Garcian Smith. And I must say you look like you can fall asleep on your feet."

Rose shrugged, "Well…"

The stranger known as Garcian Smith pulled out a wad of dollar bills and pulled out a fifty, where he tossed it to Rose, who caught it in with her left hand, questioningly.

"Rent yourself a bed for the night," Garcian said, "Get yourself out of the cold."

Rose looked at the bill, somehow not feeling right with receiving charity; especially from a complete stranger, even though he saved her life.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up, "But I can't accept…"

He was gone, disappeared out of sight.

"…this?" she finished, surprised.

She rubbed the back of her head questioningly, trying to make sense of what just happened.

'Who was that man?' she thought, 'Smith? That sounds familiar.'

She then looked at the fifty-dollar bill she now held in her hands. She sighed, knowing there was nothing left to do but find some place to crash for the night and figure out what she was going to do next. She then stepped out of the alleyway and begun walking down the street, unaware that something was watching her back from the alleyway, once again from the shadows.

And he was smiling, as his pink eyes illuminated in the darkness.

"That was interesting," he said, before disappearing into the black.

* * *

_**So what do you think of the stage being set? By the way, if you're in the dark about what Killer7 is, you might want to check out the website. It is by far one of the best, if not one of the most craziest, games ever made.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Duty Calls

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Duty Calls

* * *

**_Rivers of blood through the streets of the Big Apple_ **

Assignment: No. 33  
Locate the source of the Heaven Smile and eliminate the God Hand

"DRAGON UP!"

**_Jacob Luke "Jake" Long_**

Inside the temple and morphing into his draconic form, Jacob Luke Long prepared to fight about a dozen Huntsclan, including the Huntsman himself. All were armed to the teeth and were situated around a golden altar at the top of a large staircase, where what laid on it was Jake's prize.

Rose.

"Dragon," the Huntsman begun, "Do you really think you can take on all of us by yourself? Is she really worth that much to you?"

Jake smirked, "Let's dance, yo!"

The Huntsman pointed a finger at the American Dragon and the Huntsmembers all charged at him, yelling their battle cries and waving their staffs. Jake launched himself forward, knocking several of them over, before swinging his tail and sending some more flying into the temple's wall, shattering every bone in their bodies. The Huntsmembers on the floor picked themselves up and fired their staffs.

"Missed me!" Jake taunted, before letting loose his fiery breath and incinerating the Huntsmembers, where they screamed as they turned to ash.

Several more Huntsmembers hurled themselves at Jake, where he spin-kicked them back onto the floor, before brining his foot down on the chest of one of them, ending his short life. He then grabbed the throat of another and tore into his chest with his free hand, pulling out his heart and crushing, blood spraying all over his face.

He dropped the Huntsmember's body when he felt an energy bolt strike him from behind. He looked predatorily at the Huntsman, who had his bow equipped.

"So, you can fight ruthlessly," the Huntsman said, "And I was beginning to think you don't take this seriously."

"I'll show you 'seriously'," Jake growled, before charging at the Huntsman.

Jack ducked to avoid the Huntsman's punch, before delivering a head butt, which gave him a serious concussion. Jake then punched his enemy across the face twice, the sounds of his skull cracking, before sweeping him off his feet and onto the ground. Jake then cried out in might as he begun to throttle the Huntsman, punching him into the floorboards, feeling adrenaline pump through himself and strengthen his punches. The wet sounds of impact filled his ears, and drove him on.

Soon the Huntsman was nothing but a smear on the floor, where Jake stood up and reverted back to his human form. His eyes then fixated on the golden altar on the steps. He gradually caught his breath, before beginning his ascent upward towards the love of his life.

"I'm coming Rose," he yelled out as he begun to run up the stairs.

He soon reached her, where he looked down at the sleeping beauty. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her face so peaceful. He then leaned over, moving his face closer to hers, before touching her lips with hers.

He quickly pulled back when he saw her smile softly and her eyes flutter.

"Rose?"

Her eyes opened slowly, where she took in the visage of Jake, where she then smiled big. Jake enveloped her hand with his.

"It's alright, Rose," Jake reassured her, smiling as well, "The Huntsclan's finished. We can be together now."

Rose suddenly giggled at her words, which Jake didn't expect from somehow like her, but still smiled himself. It slowly faded when Rose's begun to laugh loudly and somewhat uncontrollably.

"Rose?" Jake exclaimed, "What's so fun…ARGH!"

He then felt her foot smash into his face, sending him falling down the steps painfully, before hitting the ground amidst the bodies of the Huntsclan. He moaned in pain, trying to process in his head what just happened.

"Why'd you do that for?" he questioned out loud, looking up at her glaring, which quickly faded when he saw what was up there, "What the…?"

Rose stood on the altar, a very wide smile on her face and maniacal laughter echoing around her. She looked down at Jake as he got up on his feet, seeing him recover quickly from his fall. She then leapt off the altar and begun falling downward towards him, arms stretched forward.

"NO!" Jake screamed, seeing how she wouldn't survive the fall.

Not that it mattered to Rose, as she was laughing like crazy as she fell towards him, as if ready to bomd-dive him.

"DRAGON UP!" Jake cried, before taking to air to catch her in his arms.

Just before he could reach her however, the sound of machine-gun fire filled the air, and Rose was suddenly riddled with bullets. She continued to laugh, just before she exploded into red particles in midair. Jake's eyes were wide in the horror…

"ROSE!"

…before spinning around to see whoever it was that shot her. It was some guy in a tan-coLaored suit with a brown tie and a broad hat, and was holding a smoking tommy gun in one hand. Overall, he looked like a Mafia hitman.

Jake glared at the man.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he shouted distressfully at the strange man.

"I just saved your life, Jake Long," the man replied calmly, "Be thankful I spared you are horrible, and degrading, death."

Jake felt anger rise up in him, before he darted forwards towards the man, who then raised his tommy gun and shook his head softly.

"You're a fool to make me do this," the man sighed.

He then squeezed the trigger and fired, where bullets tore through Jake's hide and out the other end. Jake screamed in pain, before it was silenced when a bullet went through his throat, and he found he couldn't breath.

"AWWWWWWKKKKKKK!"

----------

He felt his nose pinched together and no oxygen coming in while he slept. His eyes shot open and he sat up forward from his bed, where he noticed Haley standing right next to his bed, smiling mischievously as he struggled to catch his breath.

_**Haley Kay Long**_

"Haley!" Jake cried out, catching his breath and eyeing his sister, "What the hey…?"

"You slept past nine," Haley replied, smiling tenaciously, "Mom told me to wake you up with, and I quote, 'any means necessary.'"

Jake looked at his seven-year old sister with total vehemence, before grabbing his pillow.

"Get outta here!"

Haley screamed as she ran out, just missing being struck with Jake's pillow as he hurled it, leaving her brother to sit up on his bed, and ponder on what just happened within his head.

'What was heck was that all about?' Jake thought, remembering his nightmare and how it involved the Huntsman, Rose…and some Mafia jock from some bad '30s gangster film.

Soon Jake was on his skateboard en-route to his Gramps' electronic store, Canal Street Electronics, where he was still thinking on that dream, and which his two closest friends Trixie and Spud noticed as they rode with him. Trixie looked at Jake, questioningly.

"Hey Jake, why aren't you sayin' anything?" Trixie asked, "You've been quiet since we left your pad'."

_**Trixie Carter**_

"Huh?" Jake begun, then quickly collected himself and said, almost yelling out, "Oh, hey Trix, Spud. What's up, yo?"

"Hey, you noticed us," Spud said with a hint of sarcasm.

_**Arthur "Spud" Spudinski**_

Jake shook his head slightly, trying to focus.

"Sorry, guys; just got a lot on my mind. Had one heck of a nightmare this morning."

"Lemme' guess: It's Rose," Trixie guessed, smiling slightly.

"You psychic?"

"No, I didn't use my 'psychic powers' to guess what you're always thinkin'," Trix said, before jumping off her skateboard, "You've really got to stop worryin' about her."

"What?" Jake questioned, hopping off his board as well.

"She's right, man," Spud said, also stopping himself and looking closely at Jake, "You gotta let her go sometime. She's tried to kill you…what…er…"

Spud then rolled his eyes, trying to figure out how many time Rose, as the Huntsgirl, tried to kill Jake, who was previously oblivious to the fact that he was the American Dragon.

"Nuts," Spud cursed, "Lost count."

Jake felt like being angry at Spud, where he had just asked him to forget her, which he could never do, so he just chuckled at Spud's dry humour, "I appreciate what you're sayin', but…"

He downcast his eyes, feeling slight sadness envelope him.

"…when it comes to her, I'd never let her go."

Spud and Trixie rolled their eyes at one another, worried. They then turned to Jake, where Spud gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"We understand," Spud said.

Jake jumped on his board and continued on…

"HEY, WATCH OUT JAKE!"

…where he was oblivious to the fact that, despite Trixie calling out to him, he skated right into a pedestrian, where the both of them fell onto the pavement. Trix and Spud stared wide-eyed, before running toward Jake and the guy he just pLaoghed into.

The guy in question, who picked himself up, was dressed in a dark blue business suit and tie with slightly messy black hair and some of the biggest sideburns to ever be seen, brushed the dust of his suit. He then stared down at Jake, who was smiling nervously up back at him.

"Watch were you're going, kid," the man said in a slow, almost arrogant tone of voice, "People walk on these paths, y'know."

"My bad," Jake merely replied, picking himself up.

The man noticed Trixie and Spun running to Jake's side. He smiled, catching their attention.

"Better keep him on a leash. Never know when he might find himself in the middle of a highway," the man said whilst giving a rather sly smirk, before turning and walking away.

The guys looked at the man, seeing him go. Trixie frowned.

"That guy sounded like some pompous jerkoff."

"You said it, Trixie," Trixie agreed.

However Jake didn't share their thoughts. He brushed himself up before thinking, 'Well, that was really unexpected.'

----------

Soon they arrived at the tech shop, where the guys hopped off their boards and walked in, where Fu Dog was the first to greet them.

"Hey, Jake," Fu cried out enthusiastically, "Long time no see?"

_**Fu Dog**_

"I stopped by yesterday," Jake replied, "And the day before that, and the day before that."

Fu's eyes widened, not only that just for once his favourite guy not taking a joke, "What happened to you? Dive off a cliff?"

"Yeah, a really big one," Jake uttered, rolling his eyes, "Where's Gramps?"

"Out back and on the phone," Fu replied, jumping off the table and grabbing a soda out of the fridge, "He's being on it for two hours and countin'."

"Don't worry, I'll get his attention, big time," Jake said with his usual laid-back attitude.

As Spud and Trixie were about to follow them…

"Hey T & S?"

They turned to Spud, who tossed a couple of soda's there way, they were almost cried out as they caught them.

"You guys chill here. Dragon business!"

Out back…

"Of course he'd be able to perform this task, Councillor," Lao spoke into the phone, "Since when has he failed us?"

_**Luong Lao Shi**_

_We can not let his attitude get on Councillor Rowan's bad side, _the other line replied, _He may be the American Dragon, and he may have banished the Dark Dragon for now. But…_

"Say no more," Lao interrupted, not wanting Kulde to break out in speech, "I shall remind him where his loyalties lie. Goodbye."

He then hung the phone and rubbed his forehead. This was definitely a first: Councillor Kulde decided to speak to him over the phone, not through pixie massaging.

"Yo, Gramps…"

Lao turned around to see Jake in the doorway, smiling and with his arms crossed.

"You call for the Am-Drag?"

"I did not call for you, but you are just the person I want to see now, young dragon," Lao replied, "The Dragon Council is giving you are new assignment."

"Aw, man," Jake sighed, "And today happens to be Saturday too."

"It will not take long," Lao explained, standing up from his chair, "They merely want you to contact a very important visitor who has come here in time for the next Dragon Summit."

"Who is it?" Jake asked.

Lao picked up a photo from a nearby table and handed it Jake, who saw it was a middle-aged man with brown hair and a goatee.

"Councillor Rowan," Lao said while Jake studied the picture, "He and his entourage appreciates bodyguard detail while they head for Dracos, and would very much like you to be their guide."

Jake nodded, "Alright. Point me they're direction and I'll get him to Dracos in a flash."

"They're staying at the Celtic Hotel near the Projects, kid," Fu said as he walked in, "So it's gonna be a long walk, plus I heard it's a bad neighbourhood."

"Tch…no problem. That's why they invented the subway and if some joker tries to pick a fight, I'll kick their butt from here to Seattle," Jake smirked.

"Yes," Lao nodded, "And one more thing…"

Lao peered in closely at Jake with a frown, where the boy felt his heartbeat increase slightly.

"Er…Gramps?" Jake said, "You're makin' me feel very uncomfortable."

"You have to control what you say and do when you're around Rowan," Lu explained with slight sternness, "He thinks little of this city and those who reside in it, so you have to make a good impression on him."

Jake laughed nervously, "Ok then. I'm gone."

Jake, Spud and Trixie stepped out the shop, where immediately he frowned upon his feet touching the asphalt outside.

"Now what's up?" Trixie asked.

"Duty calls, you guys," Jake replied, "I'll catch you later."

Trixie and Spud's looked at each in surprise, before they nodded.

"Sure bud'," Spud said, sounding slightly sad, "Meet you at the skate park later."

Jake nodded and the trio took their separate ways, where they did not notice the black sedan parked at the other side of the street, and it's driver watching the trio closely, his hands firmly on the wheel. He had sound monitoring equipment set up in the car, which caught everything that was said in the tech shop, much to the man's annoyance.

'Why couldn't we get Con for this job?' he thought, 'His ears are practically a pair of radars.'

He then saw Jake take off down the street, where then put the car into drive and begun to slowly follow him, putting his car only in first gear.

----------

Jake was soon hearing the sound of metal wheels grinding against track as he sat on the rough seats on the train, skateboard under one arm, being thankful to have grabbed himself a seat before the train filled up with New Yorkers, almost making him believe he can catch claustrophobia.

'And it's suppose to the weekends,' Jake thought irritant, 'Now I know how dad feels during rush hour!'

The train roared past some subway worker as he was busy wiping graffiti off an advertisement, luckily wearing headphones to drown out the sound, but he could still feel the breeze. Within him, frustration grew ever so slowly.

'God, I should have chosen the janitorial job at the school. I heard that place is statistically safer.'

Soon he had gotten rid of the scrawls off the advert and walked towards the maintenance entrance/exit, head bobbing to the music. As he opened the door…

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

…he froze, hearing the laugh which came from the other side of the door chill his blood.

"What was that?" he questioned to himself, then frowned, "Goddamn punk kids trying to spook me."

He pulled out a spanner and opened the door slowly, revealing it's darkness. He saw two eyes, illuminated. He glared.

"Hey," he growled, "You're not suppose to be there!"

He then saw whoever it was in the darkness smile, which was illuminated. The worker's eyes widened, seeing the figure step closer, his eyes now changing to a ferocious red, his smile widening across his face. It then laughed as the figure lunged forward…

And Jake was still sitting on the train, bored. Just before his eyes widened when he felt what appeared to have been a shockwave pass over him and the other passengers.

"What was that?" a passenger questioned, alarmed.

"That felt like an explosion," another added.

Just before Jake was about to open his mouth, the train stopped in front of the next platform. He sighed and got off his seat, managing to get through the doorway before anyone else, running through the entire station, edger to reach fresh air.

"Gotta get outta here before I do catch claustrophobia," Jake winced at what he just said to himself.

He soon hit the street where, he took off on his skateboard, knowing where exactly he was going. And the black sedan was not far off, it's driver smiling devilishly.

'American Dragon,' he thought, 'We've got you now!"


	3. Chapter 2: Smiling Faces

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Smiling Faces

* * *

The Huntsman strapped on his hunting gear in his quarters as he focused on himself in the mirror, not worried about the red-eyed devil staring back at him. He had lived with him all his life and was practically one with him. 

"So, fresh meat has come here at last," the Huntsman said, "A fine change of pace from pursuing that damn dragon."

He then frowned as he thought about 'that damn dragon'. Jake Long: the one who corrupted his own niece, the one who took what little of his family was left, and the one who deserves to die the most. He grabbed his staff off the wall rack and gripped it firmly in his hands, enjoying the feel of his deadly weapon.

'I'll make you pay, Long,' he thought, glaring sharply, 'You're death will make my day.'

----------

As Jake skated through the Projects on the other side of town where the Celtic Hotel laid, he noticed something very particularly strange…

"Where's everybody?" he asked himself, scratching his forehead questioningly, "Is this New York: Population ME or what?"

The suburb was completely devoid of any life. The streets were empty with no traffic and no one walked the pavements. Jake got off his board and continued on foot, where he still heard the traffic from far off, but none of it came this way.

Not surprisingly, since this is the bad side of Manhatten.

"Ah, what the heck," Jake cried, "WINGS OF THE DRAGON!"

He sprouted his draconic wings and sped down the empty street on his skateboard, oblivious to the fact that he was being tailed by the black sedan that was only a couple of yards behind him. Sure enough, he was soon before the Celtic hood, where his wings disappeared and he hopped off his board. He looked up at the hotel and down, as if inspecting it.

"What a dump," Jake sneered quietly, "And the Councillors like to hang around joints like this."

He walked toward the doors, seeing how it was automated…but ended up walking into it, face first.

"OW!"

He peeled his face off and looked up at the sensor, where he waved his arms.

"HEY!" he cried out, "LITTLE HELP!"

The doors then opened, where he rubbed his sore forehead as he stepped through, just jumping out of the way as the doors closed suddenly, almost as if to catch him. Jake felt like his head skipped a beat, where he then frowned upon seeing that the lobby was empty.

'Well,' Jake thought, 'It's official: Ghost Town USA, Population: Jake Long.'

Meanwhile, travelling underground through the sewers, the Huntsman and a band of ten Huntsmembers had their weapons slung over their shoulders…and trying their best not to let the stench of the underground sewer creep up their nostrils.

"Did we really have to travel this way, master?" one of them asked.

**Huntsboy Spectre**

"Yes, my apprentice," the Huntsman replied, "We cannot risk exposure at this time of day."

The young, fourteen-year-old Huntsmember in question was dressed in attire almost similar to rose, only that he had shoulder, elbow and knee plating and short cape. It was official upon looking at him that he was the Huntsman's newest apprentice: The Huntsboy.

And this newest apprentice felt very angry.

"Why aren't we going after the American Dragon, master?" the apprentice asked, "We know who the jerk is."

"Patience, Spectre," the Huntsman said, turning to him, "I have decided that you are not ready to fight Long yet…"

He then smiled.

"…rather, you will test your mettle against these outside dragons and their weak leader."

Spectre nodded, "Understood, master."

They then continued walking.

'I'll find you, Long,' the Huntsboy thought, 'Sooner or later, you'll slip up, and when you do…"

Unknown to them, the black sedan travelled above them, the hotel just up ahead. The driver frowned and reached into his glove box, pulling out a large calibre Revolver.

He then lowered the hammer.

"Showtime."

He stopped the sedan, where he switched off the ignition. He then got out, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He then held his .357 Colt Python revolver behind his head and walked slowly down the road towards the hotel.

----------

Back at the Celtic, Jake stood in the surprisingly large and rather elegant looking lobby area, complete with marble floor and pillars and a fountain in the middle of room.

"Suddenly I feel alone in the world," Jake joked to himself.

He walked through toward the front desk, where he frowned upon seeing no one behind it.

'pose' to have to ring to finally get somewhere,' Jake thought, slightly irritated, 'What a big waste of my life.'

He then reached forward and touched the bell, letting off a shrill ring. He then felt his hand become wet and warm.

"Hey," he begun, then cried out, "What the…?

There was blood on his hand, which he then realised it was all over the bell. His felt his draconic senses begin to haywire…that suddenly calmed down when…

"Yes, yes…I'm coming."

…Jake heard someone call out from the behind the desk in the back room, where it's door opened to reveal a smartly dressed bellhop, who noticed Jake in front of the desk. He then smiled, as if not noticing his slightly shocked look.

"Hello, young man," the bellhop begun, "Can I help you.'

"Er…"

Jake quickly covered his hand and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, reaching forward for a couple of tissue on the desk and wiping his hand, "I'm meeting someone here."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you," the bellhop said, checking his computer, "Jake Long, is it?"

"Yeah," Jake replied again, "How'd you know?"

The bellhop continued to smiled, "We're delighted to have you here. Councillor Rowan is waiting for you on the eighth floor, suite #87."

Jake smiled, "Hey thanks, I…hey."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Did you say, 'councillor'? How'd ya…"

He then saw the bellhop's smile widen across his face, which somewhere distorted it. Jake's eyes shot open and he instinctively stepped back from behind the desk.

"Prepare to face retribution, Dragon Long," the bellhop said through his smile, before jumping up on the desk, blood beginning to ooze from his mouth and eyes, which were glowing bright red.

The bellhop's skin then begun to tear away as if it was merely a second skin, splattering blood all over the desk and floor, which revealed…a creature ripped straight from a nightmare.

Jake had shocked expression on his face, "Holy…"

The creature was humanoid, except it had rough purple skin, sharp black claws and a smile so wide it took over his entire face.

"I HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" the creature cried out, as if in announcement.

It then looked down at Jake and lunged forward, laughing maniacally. Jake narrowed his eyes and focused, preparing for action.

"Dragon UP!"

Jake morphed into his dragon form and dove forward, smashing through the desk; just missing the creature as it hit the floor. Jake jumped up onto his feet and spun around, facing the creature.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE, YO!" Jake cried out.

Still laughing, the creature picked itself up and lunged at Jake once again, where the dragon reared up for a power punch, looking determined.

"You're goin' down," Jake cried, "You…"

Before he could finish, the creature let out a loud shrill of laughter, before exploding some feet away from Jake, sending him flying…

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

…into the wall, cracking it. He then peeled off moment later and fell flat on his chest, dazed. His vision begun to blur as he saw stars.

"Where's the rubble?" he said, concussed, "Didn't a carbomb just go off?"

----------

Just outside the back of the hotel, the Huntsclan heard the explosion, feeling a light shockwave.

"What was that?" Spectre the Huntsboy questioned, gripping his staff, "That sounded and felt like a boom."

"It doesn't matter," the Huntsman replied gruffly, "You two…"

He indicated two Huntsmembers, who stood to attention.

"You guard here. Make sure nothing tries to escape our wrath."

"Yes, master."

The Huntsman then grabbed his huntstaff off his back, gripping it firmly within his hands," the Huntsman smiled, "And cleaning this dragon-infested dump in the name of the Hunt."

"FOR THE HUNT!" they all cried in unison.

At that, the Huntsclan all beat their chests with their left first and stepped through; leaving the two remaining Huntsmembers standing outside on guard duty.

----------

Meanwhile, Jake had managed to pick himself up from the floor, and gradually the ringing in his ears and the distortion in his vision subsided, leaving Jake's senses still blazing and about twenty question ins his mind.

'A mutated Kamikaze?' he thought snidely, 'Who would have thought of that?'

He then thought serious…

'What was that thing?' Jake thought frantically, 'What's going on?'

Suddenly the double stain-glass doors leading into the elevator hall exploded, where someone ran through, who was both on fire and screaming. Jake's eyes widened as he ran towards him.

"OH GAWWWWWWWDDDD!" he screamed, "HELP ME!"

He then fell at the young dragon's feet as he burnt to a crisp. Laughter caught his attention as he turned towards two more 'smile' creatures, which emerged through the burning doorway. They giggled upon seeing Jake.

"Kill," one of them giggled, "Destroy Draconis!"

Jake frowned and put his fists up.

"C'mon," Jake cried, "How about two knuckle sandwiches on the house?!"

They laughed out loud and ran towards Jake, arms spread wide open as if to grab him. Jake then smirked and suddenly exhaled and let out a jet of flame, which engulfed the two 'smiles'. They still laughed as they burnt up, where their charred corpses fell forward onto the once clean and spotless ground.

Jake smiled upon killing them, but his eyes widened in shock when the smiles' corpses suddenly turned into white particles and faded away.

'WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?' Jake cried out in his mind, 'What are they doing here?'

He stepped through the door and into the elevator hall, where his eyes focused upon seeing that the place was badly damaged with small craters in the floor, cracked walls with blood splattered all over and most of all, the place was on fire.

"What's going on here?" Jake questioned out loud, rubbing the back of his head.

He stepped forward through the hall, not bothered by the flames and toward one of the elevators, where he pressed the call button. A few seconds later the doors opened…

"WAHHHHH!"

…where Jake cried out in fright, upon seeing another dragon, which was purple and red coloured, sitting in the lift with his legs missing and was bleeding profusely, which stained his once-elegant scales.

The dragon, which was breathing painfully, looked up at Jake, who saw his pained and dull eyes.

"The…the councillor," the dragon chocked out, "Don't…let them get to the councillor."

"Whose them?" Jake said, crouching down and reaching forward towards him, "What's going…?"

Suddenly, the roof of the elevator was torn up to reveal another smile, whose grin made Jake's blood run cold in fear. The fallen dragon looked up, where his eyes sank.

"Oh…no," he moaned.

The smile cackled and dropped down, where Jake dove backward just before it exploded, destroying the lift and killing the dragon within it.

Jake began to panic as he realised he was covered in blood, which he then tried to shake off himself.

"That tears it," he cried, "Time to bail!"

Suddenly, more shrill laughter was heard, before another smile lunged at Jake from behind. He glared, before spinning around and driving his fist through it's chest where…

"CRUD!"

…the smile suddenly turned red and exploded in red particles, where some of it touched Jake's lips. He spat and wiped if from his lips, recognising the taste.

'Blood!' Jake thought alarmed, 'That was blood!'

Suddenly, thanks to his hyper-hearing, he heard a terrified feminine scream echo from above him, somewhere in the hotel. Jake's eyes widened as it sent his senses once again into overdrive.

"Second thought," Jake cried, "Think I'll stay."

He ran toward the staircase and kicked down the door, before running up it.

----------

Meanwhile at the back of the hotel…

"Hey, did you hear that?" one of the other guarding Huntsclan asked the other, startled.

"Yeah!" the other exclaimed, holding his staff, "That sounded like explosions? What the hell's going in there? A war?"

They then heard footstep's approaching from the corner. They readied their staffs, seeing the shadow.

"Hey," one of the Huntsmembers called out, "Who's that?"

They then saw who it was as he stepped in front of them.

"Yo," the Huntsmember huffed, "Take off. This hotel's closed! Hey…!"

"Is that a revolver? OH SHIT!"

They suddenly aimed their staff where one of them suddenly received a magnum slug to the chest, sending him against the wall, his back blown out. The other fired off a shot, where their attacker dodged and fired again.

The other Huntsmember felt his head cave in, before falling forward, his brains a mess.

"Aw shit! They're in Manhattan after all," the man cursed.

He then turned to the side and spat.

"Those bastards are in hunting season," the man said to himself, before looking over the corpses of the Huntsmembers he just blew away.

And with that he smiled, and walked through the back entrance, holding his revolver at the ready behind his head.

----------

Jake flew up the staircase, his destination: the 8th Floor. Along the way, he recapped the situation: A bunch of smiling zombie slash suicide bombers have attacked this crummy hotel, presumably killing every human here, and that Councillor Rowan and his entourage happens to be staying here.

'Man, Kulde and Andam aren't gonna like this,' Jake thought, rolling his eyes upon remembering those two old guys, who somewhat can't stand him and his 'hip' attitude.

He in turn though tof them as old-fashioned. He then kicked the door to the eighth floor down, just in time to see another smile grab a teal-coloured dragon.

"NO!" the dragon shouted, "ARGHHHH!"

He screamed as the smile exploded, leaving nothing but smears of blood on the wall and a hole in the floor. Jake was now terrified, seeing people die before his eyes, which was definitely a first for him as the American Dragon.

That, and also another blood stained, wrecked hallway greeted him, with doors leading into the room, blown out. Several more smiles were seeing were here, whose laughter filled Jake's head in a negative way.

They walked towards Jake, where he glared and hurled a couple of fireballs. They still laughed and smiled as they incinerated. He then ran through the resulting white particles, which covered him and gradually faded away, towards…

'Suite #87,' he thought, 'New objective. Extract ill-lucked councillor and his cronies.'

He then cautiously opened the door…

"Aw, no!" he cried, "Too late!"

What laid in the middle of the large, somewhat elegant suite was a large hole in the floor, where next to it laid Councillor Rowan still and alive and in human form. He looked different from his photo, seeing how he was nothing more than a torso and his blood decorated the floor and walls.

Jake watched in horror as he spat blood, before looking over at him.

"Ja…Jake Long?" he struggled to say.

"Hang on, man!" Jake yelled and ran over to his side.

He then felt Rowan's hands grip his shoulder, which caused his eyes to go wide as saucers in fright.

"Heaven Smile," Rowan gasped, "Tell…Council…Heaven Smile."

Rowan then loosened his hold on Jake's shoulder and grew lax, drawing his last breath. Jake stepped back, horrified. He had never seen this kind of carnage before.

"Heaven…Smile?" Jake said softly to himself, gradually getting used to seeing so much blood, though he felt like he was going to hurl at any minute.

Suddenly, the door into the next room smashed open, revealing…

"Whoa!"

…a female white/pink coloured dragon, whose eyes happen to be coloured blue like sapphire. For a moment, Jake's eyes met with hers and it felt like they connected for a few seconds…

"Help…me," she croaked painfully.

**Love Wilcox**

…before Jake's eyes quickly turned back to shock when she suddenly fell forward before his feet, revealing that her back was heavily burnt.

"NO!" Jake exclaimed.

He then saw another running from the other room towards them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jake growled.

He then charged up a fireball and hurled it at the creature. It laughed once again before the resulting mini-explosion sent if lying back, where it disintegrated before it hit the wall. Jake then looked down at the dragoness, where sadness crossed his face. He bent over and scooped her up in his arms, surprised at how light she felt.

'She feels…soft,' she thought.

Her eyes then opened again slowly, where she looked upon who it was that just saved her. Jake looked at her again, his heart skipping a beat.

"J…Jake Long?" she whispered questioningly, "Are you…?

Jake smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, yo. I'm gonna get you outta here and to some help."

With that he spun around walked towards the doorway and into the hallway.

'Gotta get her to Gramps,' he thought determined, 'He'll know what ta' do. He always does.'

Suddenly a loud whistle disturbed the air, where he spun around to face the other side of the hallway…and where a shocked expression once again crossed his face.

It was the man in the business suit with sideburns he ploughed into earlier who stood in the blood-soaked hallway some metres away. His eyes were narrowed as he held a large calibre revolver behind his head.

Somehow, staring at him and his eyes made Jake tremble slightly as he held the white dragoness firmly in his arms. It was like he was staring into the eyes of a killer, and seeing what mostly makes up a killer: Cold, hard hatred.

"American Dragon, I presume?" the suit asked, his tone of voice sounding rather calm (for someone who was standing before a real-life dragon) and cynical.

Jake narrowed his eyes, "Yeah. What's it to ya', suit-man?"

The suit smiled and raised his revolver. Jake gasped as he stared down the barrel of this guy's large gun, which would make Dirty Harry stain his underwear. The suit lowered the hammer, finger near the trigger.

"Hold still, will ya'?" the suit asked, smirking.

Jake cried out as the revolver fired…


	4. Chapter 3: Death Wears A Three Piece Sui

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Death Wears A Three Piece Suit

* * *

Spectre had a look of shock as he, the Huntsman and the other Huntsmembers looked over the explosive-damaged, blood-soaked hallway, where charred corpses and body parts were scattered all over the floor. The young apprentice felt like he wanted to puke at the sight, reminding him of a bad horror flick he once watched, but he sucked it down, leaving the taste of bile in his mouth.

"What the hey happened here, master?" Spectre asked, turning to the Huntsman.

The Huntsman narrowed his eyes; "Someone has beaten us here."

He hated the thought of having rivals, and having to stick to the Huntsclan tradition of not attempting to stop them, in order to allow for competition and trying to rack up more kills than them…whomever they may be.

'But where are they now?' the Huntsman thought.

Suddenly, laughter echoed around the hallway, making everyone grip their staffs and chill their blood, especially the young Spectre's. He shook his head and glared.

'No way I'm gonna end up like Rose,' he thought, 'This is my show now.'

"Everyone, to the elevator hall," the Huntman ordered, "Watch your flanks! Slay anything which doesn't even look human."

They then moved through the hallway, staining their boots as they stepped amongst the blood of bodies, suddenly freezing they heard maniacal laughter echo around them. They gripped their weapons tightly, looking around frantically.

----------

"Hey, kid. You can open your eyes."

Jake opened his eyes slowly, having expected that he would have had his head blown off, seeing the suit and his revolver aimed straight at him. The suit smiled and nudged his head upwards. Jake spun around to see a smile, and that it was frozen in mid-air, as if lunging at him and the dragoness.

It then exploded in white particles and faded into the air. Jake turned back to the suit, an incredulous look upon his face.

"Nice shot, man," Jake smiled, "I thought you were gonna…"

"I wasn't aiming at you, Dragon-Boy," the suit explained, "You thinking about getting out of here with that chick in your arms?"

Jake blushed slightly, "Yeah."

"You don't want to go that way, then," the suit said, holding his revolver firmly behind his head, "The Huntsclan are waiting for ya'."

"Huntsclan?" Jake exclaimed, before rolling his eyes, "Aw, man."

The suit rolled his eyes as well, "I know another way out. Interested?"

"You bet I do," Jake said, "Mr. Human-Whose-Not-Afraid-Of-The-Sight-Of-A-Dragon."

"Cheers, kid."

"How do I know you ain't gonna blind-side me, Suit-Man?"

The suit smiled, "I'm afraid you've got no choice, Dragon-Boy."

Jake stepped up to the suit, who extended his hand forward for a handshake. Jake's eyes were wide in surprise at the gesture.

"Call me Dan," the suit said, identifying himself.

"The American Dragon," Jake replied smiling and grasping his hand, "Here to kick Huntsclan butt."

Dan nodded, smiling slightly, "Let's move."

They took off down the other side of the hallway, where Jake just assessed the situation: The guy whom he ran into earlier on the footpath just saved his life with a precise magnum slug to a smiley which just tried to jump him. And for some reason, he's trusting him with his life.

'Gramps' gonna have my head if he finds out yet another guy knows dragons exist,' Jake thought, 'Better remind myself to scrub his mind afterwards.'

"WATCH OUT, KID!"

Suddenly, a smile smashed through a door and ran towards Jake. He let out a fireball, which incinerated the creature, exploding it into a hundred white fragments. Then suddenly…

"Ah shit, here comes some more."

The smiles' evil laughter echoed around the hallways as they suddenly materialised out of nowhere, much to Jake's shock and Dan's glare.

"There comin' out of nowhere," Jake cried, "How?"

"Move it, kid!" Dan exclaimed.

A smile lunged at Jake, where with the dragoness still in his arms, he delivered a jump kick to it's skull, exploding the head, but it was still alive and laughing as it reared up for another attack, which completely startled Jake. Dan, from behind aimed his revolver at it's left shoulder and fired, where it turned red and faded away.

Jake spun around to face the other smiles bearing down on them. He exhaled sharply, before letting out a massive jet of flame which incinerated the entire hallway, burning them all down. Dan's eyes were that of amusement.

'That flying lizard's loaded,' Dan thought, 'Just like **_he_** said.'

Dan then sensed another smile coming up from behind him, not just because of it laughing it's head off. He spun around and aimed his revolver at it's chest and fired, which exploded into white particles, still laughing maniacally. He then turned to Jake.

"Move," Dan said.

They ran through the hallway, taking a left down yet another damaged hall.

"Where exactly are we headed, yo?" Jake asked.

"Fire exit," Dan replied, still running and holding his revolver behind his head, "I figured you dragons are familiar with fire exits."

Another corner…a part of the wall suddenly exploded from green energy. Jake and Dan covered their eyes from the dust. Three Huntsmembers suddenly appeared, gripping their staffs. Dan lowered the hammer back down on his revolver, where they in turn raised their staffs.

"Step aside, gunslinger," one of them demanded, "We've come for the dragons."

"Says who?" Dan asked calmly.

"Yeah?" Jake added, not knowing what else to say since the situation is out of his grasp.

The Huntsmembers looked at the man almost with disbelief, not used to a fellow human opposing them.

"Says…the Huntsclan," the Huntsmembers shouted, "Let us slay these beasts and maybe we'll let you keep your head."

"The building's falling apart around us and yet you still want to collect a couple of measly skulls?" Dan unexpectedly added, "Guess you left your brains at home."

The Huntsmembers gripped their staff, feeling anger in their veins against this strange man who was opposing them. Jake felt the impulse to set the white dragoness down on the ground and charge at the trio of Huntsclan, but noticed that her eyes were opened and she was looking at him softly. He looked back in kind.

"J…Jake Long?" she whispered softly, which also caught the attention of Dan.

The Huntsmembers suddenly let out a battle cry and charged forward, staffs first. The man looked back and raised his revolver. He glared.

"Eat shit…"

He then pulled the trigger.

"…and die!"

A Huntsmember had the top part of his head blown off, which splattered the member behind him. He dropped his staff as he freaked out.

"OH MY GOD!"

The third member swung his staff at Dan, who dodged and brought his fist against the warrior's head, where the sound of bone cracking was heard, just as the member's hood fell back to reveal a black-haired twenty-something year old man. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jake watched as Dan stepped forward and grabbed the last Huntsmember by the neck, just as he had finished wiping the blood and brains from his face. Dan smiled, seeing the fear in the Huntsclan member's eyes. He aimed his revolver with it's last bullet at the member's chest. He looked at the Huntsmember and the fear in his eyes. He glared as his own eyes blazed with hatred. Deep inside, he enjoyed the look the frightened Huntsmember gave.

Dan then growled, "You little bastard!"

He pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in the Huntsmember's chest, before letting his lifeless body hit the floor, blood decorating it, much to Jake's shock.

'He…just killed a couple of guys right in front of me,' he thought, alarmed.

"Hey kid," Dan said, "Wanna live? Keep moving!"

Jake nodded, "Yeah…sure. Whatever."

The continued down the hallway, where they took another turn, leading them a junction where one end let to an elevator, while the other led to the fire exit. Dan smiled.

"Home free, kid," he said, "Let's go."

DING!

They spun around, hearing the sound of the elevator. It's doors opened slowly to reveal the Huntman and his entourage of six remaining Huntsmembers.

Jake glared, "Ah, great! Look who just crashed the party!"

The Huntsman chuckled, "Nice to see you too, dragon! My niece's little boyfriend."

He and the Huntsmembers stepped out of the elevator, where they stared down at the American Dragon, who had a female dragon nestled in his arms and the gun-wielding 'businessman' with sideburns known only as Dan. And whom the Huntsman quickly had an interest in.

"Where's Rose?" Jake demanded angrily, "What have you done with her?"

"You mean what have **_you_** done to her, dragon!" one of the Huntsmembers in a similar Huntsclan dress to Rose, only more manly, shouted, "Piece-of-shit dragon!"

"Quiet, apprentice," the Huntsman ordered, then said, "Believe me dragon. If I'd have killed her, you'd be the first to know."

Jake stepped forward to confront him and this new 'apprentice' the Huntsman had, forgetting for a second about the creature he carried in his arms, only to feel Dan grab his arm.

"Get outta here, kid," Dan said, "I'll handle these bums!"

Jake spun around, surprised look on his face.

"Huh?" Jake cried, "But…"

"Wanna save the girl of your dreams?""

Jake's eyes widened upon hearing that. He then quickly nodded and ducked for the exit. The Huntsman grabbed his staff.

"AFTER THEM, APPRENTICE!"

Spectre nodded and took off down another hallway, much to Dan's chagrin, leaving him staring down at the ninjas/hunters/bastards. Suddenly one of them cried out and charged at Dan, who raised his revolver and fired, blowing his arm off, where he then toppled backwards, screaming in agony with blood pouring out where his arm used to be. The Huntsman's eyes widened, before glaring at Dan, his eyes brimming with fury in an attempt to fill Dan with fear.

"Who do you think you are, stranger?" the Huntsman exclaimed, "Standing before the Huntsclan and their prey?"

Dan smirked, "I've heard of you rats."

"Really? Is that so?"

Dan still smiled as he replied, "Oh yeah. Most of it was about you being a half-ass terrorist cell."

The Huntsman eyes widened in shock, before they narrowed in anger towards the man. Who did he think he was calling the Huntsclan terrorists, as well as calling them 'half-ass?' Though he had just met this 'businessman', he deserved to die.

"What's your name?" the Huntsman asked.

"Smith," Dan answered, finally revealing his last name, "Dan Smith."

Noticing that the Huntsmember who had just lost his arm had just die from blood-loss, much to his devastation, the Huntsman said, "Nice name. Too bad it's given to a man who whose about to feel what happens when he stands against the Huntsclan."

He spun his staff, turning it into a huntsbow, while Dan gripped his revolver, sensing that it was now empty, but still smiled.

"Take your best shot, Huntsman."

The Huntsman smirked and launched off a green energy arrow, which hurtled towards Dan. He narrowed his eyes and swerved, the arrow just skimming the side of his suit. In a flash he emptied the used cartridges in his gun and reloaded, before he raised his gun…

"My turn!"

…and fired, letting loose a magnum slug which, almost in slow-motion, hurtled towards the Huntsman.

"ARGHH!"

The Huntsman felt his left ear get blown off, which sent him falling to the ground. The other Huntsmembers panicked, seeing their leader fall. They gripped their weapons, where suddenly they each felt a magnum slug tear through their chests as Dan continued to pull the trigger, only leaving one alive.

And he charged at Dan, anger in his soul…

"YOU MURDERING BASTARD!" the Huntsmember cried, before swinging his staff.

He then suddenly felt Dan's revolver impact with his skull, breaking his nose and knocking him into unconsciousness, splattering blood and nasal fluid on the wall. Dan smiled, seeing the carnage he just wrought, before frowning that one of them got away…

"Better catch up to Long," he said, "He won't stand a chance against that Huntsbrat."

He surprisingly reloaded again, where he removed three bullets and replaced the chambers with three sealed vials of blood. He then held his revolver behind his head, turned and ran towards the fire exit, oblivious that the Huntsman had managed to pick himself up from the blood-soaked floor, a hand over where his left ear used to be. Vengeance coursed through his veins as he forced himself to look over the corpses of his Huntsclan.

'You're pay for this Smith!' he thought, 'Mark my word.'

He then bent over and recovered his bow, and taking off down the hallway to the fire exit, which Dan had already gone through.

----------

Meanwhile, Jake was running through the empty district with the girl dragon in his arms, where he swore he heard the sound of gunfire from back at the hotel.

'Who the heck was that guy?' he thought, 'Why'd he save me? Jeez, there's a lot of things that a amiss here.'

First there was those exploding Kamikaze mutants which Jake managed to power through, then Councillor Rowan was found with half his body missing and uttering the words 'Heaven Smile,' then he came across this fizzine-looing chick dragon. And now some guy ripped straight from Reservoir Dogs just managed to get them out of there alive.

'Gotta tell Gramps about this,' he added in his thoughts, 'He'll know what to do. He always does.'

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a chunk of building exploded from a precise laser blast, which landed before Jake. He gasped, stepping backwards and spinning around to find the Huntsman's 'apprentice', gripping his glowing staff.

Jake glared, "I'll assume you're the Huntsboy."

Spectre narrowed his eyes as well, "And I'll assume you're the prick who got Rose kicked out the Huntsclan."

His glare disappeared to reveal a smile, though Jake couldn't see it.

"And got me rising to the top of the pecking order."

Jake's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"Rose was weak. She wasn't worthy to be the Huntsman's apprentice. She couldn't even kill a single magical creature, namely you," he explained, "Now that she's gone, this is my chance to be the greatest hunter there is."

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" Jake demanded.

"Name's Spectre," the Huntsboy replied, "I'm Rose's brother. Actually…"

He frowned again.

"…make that half-brother."

Jake's eyes widened. This was Rose's brother? She had never mentioned him ever.

"You sound like you can't stand her," Jake said, glaring.

"You could say that," Spectre replied, "She had you right where she wanted and she couldn't even lift her staff. But me…"

He aimed his staff at Jake.

"…I'll bleed you all over the street, just like what got those dragons in the hotel."

And with that, Spectre fired off a staff shot, which Jake managed to dodge, but then suddenly felt the Huntsboy foot against the side of his face, forcing him to drop the girl dragon roughly on the ground. His eyes widened…

"No!"

…before suddenly swinging a fist at Spectre, who ducked and performed a roundhouse kick, sending Jake smack against the wall of a building and onto the ground. He then aimed his staff at Jake's chest and stabbed forward. Jake rolled to the side to avoid it, where it cracked the road.

Jake then swung his tail, which Spectre leapt, just missing it.

'This guy's good,' Jake thought, smirking, 'It is just me or have I gotten a decent challenge for once?'

Spectre then swung a fist, which Jake grabbed…

"HA!"

…and drove his knee into the Huntsboy's gut, causing his eyes to burst open in pain, where he gripped his stomach and turn away, gasping.

'Actually,' Jake thought amusingly, 'Scratch that.'

Spectre then spun around and suddenly slashed Jake across the chest with a knife, which spilt blood onto the street and caused him to cry out in pain. He then fell to his knees.

"Lousy dragon!" Spectre exclaimed, standing above Jake, knife poised to strike, "You'll pay for that!"

"Eh-hmmm…"

Spectre spun around to see Dan stepping out onto the empty road, aiming his gun at him, lowering the hammer. Suddenly…

"What the…?"

They saw his gun begun to charge up with some kind of energy, where Dan was smiling evilly and gripping the handle of his gun. He then pulled the trigger, where Spectre's eyes widened, whilst Jake took the cue to jump out of the way, avoiding…

"COLLATEREL SHOT!"

…a massive ball of light and energy which Dan shot out from his gun and rocketed towards the Huntsboy, who cried out in shock, and ducked under it, where he was being thrown from and blinded by the resulting explosion which blew a hole in a nearby building, scattering large pieces of energy, brick and dust everywhere.

Jake had a look of pure amazement at what he just saw. This guy just launched a ball of light from his gun.

'Man!' he thought, smiling, 'He hates Huntsclan that much, we should offer him a job!'

Spectre, covered in dust and debris, clawed his way out and coughed. He had a hand covering his eyes, where his vision gradually cleared. He looked at Dan fearfully, seeing the man hold his smoking gun in one hand, and with a smug look upon his face. He then glared angrily.

"Had enough?" Dan asked, smirkingly.

"You!" Spectre cried, "Wha…what did you…?"

"Your master's pushing hotel floorboards, kid," Dan said, "And you'll be pushing the road if don't give up now."

Spectre growled as he got up, "You realise what you've just done? You've just forfeit your life in attacking the Huntsclan. You are all you hold dear are gonna burn!"

"Oh…well," Dan rolled his eyes, "We all gotta die sometime. But you and the rest of the bastards are going down before anyone else."

Suddenly, the Celtic Hotel exploded in a massive fireball, shattering every window in the district…the entire city, which caused all eyes to look at it as it's standing remains crumbled to the ground.

"WHOA!" Jake cried, feeling the shockwave pass over him.

----------

Meanwhile in Central Park…

"OHMIGOD!"

Spud and Trixie dove onto the park bench as they heard the explosion, where they held each other fearfully. Everybody else screamed in panic and begun to flee from the park.

"The terrorists have struck again!" Spud cried.

"Get real!" Trixie exclaimed, then said softly, "Maybe. I dunno."

Back at the Projects, Spectre noticed that Jake and Dan's attention was drawn to the explosion not far off, he then bent over, grabbed his staff, and charged at Dan, smiling.

"Take this you smug fu…ARGHHH!"

He then received a kick to the back, courtesy of the white dragoness, who recovered the strength to get up on her feet. The Huntsboy flew some feet away and smacked into the wall, which Jake and Dan managed to notice and turned to the female dragon.

"Got you, damn Huntsclan," they heard her speak in a soft, yet strong and defiant voice, before…

"AHHH!"

…she in turn was then struck by a staff shot, which sent her back onto the ground. The guys turned to see the Huntsman, who stepped out of an alleyway amidst the dust brought up by the exploding hotel, the side of his head bleeding profusely. Dan aimed his revolver at him.

"Guess having your ear blown off isn't enough, eh?" he asked, "Wanna go again?"

The Huntsman glared, "They're will be another day, Smith. Mark my words."

He then ran towards the unconscious Huntsboy and scooped him up in his arms, before teleporting themselves out of there, just missing another shot from Dan's revolver. He glared and holstered his gun under his suit. He turned around to see Jake hovering above the fallen dragoness. Dan stepped up to them.

"She alright?" Dan asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah! But she's not gonna last long. We gotta get her back to my Gramps."

Dan nodded then said, "Need a right, Dragon-Boy?"

He looked up at the suit, whose. arms were crossed. This mysterious, strange man was offering to get him back to the store, and he had just saved their lives from the Huntsclan and the smileys.

Jake nodded quickly, "That'll work!"

They then heard sirens in the distance, before noticing helicopters approaching the outer district. Dan and Jake looked at one another, before Dan nudged his head to the side, indicating that way. They ran off, the dragoness once again in Jake's arms.


	5. Chapter 4: Her Name's Love

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Her Name's Love

* * *

Lao and Fu's gaze was silent, but shocked, as they fixated on the TV screen as they watched the news, which had suddenly cut in over Fu's soap opera. First the both of them were suddenly started upon hearing that massive explosion, and now this. 

_Breaking news just in_, the anchor begun, which they saw looked very anxious, _An explosion in the Projects of Manhatten island has now caused mass panic throughout the city. All citizens are advised to remain calm and to return to their homes. Emergency services are now on full alert whilst police and fire brigades are now en-route to the danger zone. All citizens are also advised to stay away from the area._

"Who would have thought NYC would be ground zero once again, eh?" Fu surprisingly joked.

Lao looked over at Fu, where he frowned.

"Rowan and his followers have been attacked," Lao explained, "I can sense it. And I'm sure Jake is caught in the middle of it."

Fu nodded, "And it's a sure bet it's the Huntsclan. Here's hopin' the kid can handle em'."

Suddenly, the door into the store bursted open, revealing both Spud and Trixie, both breathless and exasperated, as if they had been running from their ways…which they had been, from the panicked masses of the city.

"Man, are we glad you're still open," Spud cried, "It's a warzone out there!"

"Yeah!" Trixie exclaimed, "We almost got trampled. Mind if we stay here until this all cools off?"

"Go for it," Fu replied, "Seen Jake?"

"Not since he took off by himself," Spud replied as he collapsed on the sofa, as did Trixie.

"Jake's not back yet?" Trixie asked, then pouted, "Man, that's whack!"

----------

Meanwhile, tearing down the roads of Manhattan…

"HEY!" Jake cried, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO DO?"

"Beat traffic, kid."

Jake held onto his seat next to Dan, as the Suit gunned the sedan through Manhattan away from the Projects, swerving in and out of traffic and just missing hitting pedestrians, who jumped out of his way in panic. Jake was back in his human form while the dragoness, who laid in the backseat, was still in her dragon form. Dan gripped the wheel; determination evident in his face as he drove down the road, recognising this was the way to the electronics store.

'How d'you know where we're going?" Jake asked, still freaked out over Dan's driving.

"Give it a rest with the questions, eh?" Dan said, "Just relax. I know where your Gramp's joint it."

Jake turned to him, surprised, "You know my Grandpa?"

"What did I say?"

"Sorry."

Dan then looked at Jake for a second, before focussing on the road…

"Hold on, kid!"

…and putting the car in a massive 180 degree spin, where Jake practically screamed in panic and gripped his seat as the sedan spun towards the side of the street…just right outside Canal Street Electronics.

Jake struggled to catch his breath, where Dan smiled and undid his seatbelt.

"We're here," he said, nonchalantly.

Inside the shop…

"That sounded like someone pulled up in front of the shop," Trixie said, ears perked up, "And it sounded like a V8!"

Spud got up from the couch and walked over to the door, which instantly opened up in his face and sent him falling to the ground with a thud. There stood in the doorway was Jake, who looked more frantic than usual for.

"Gramps?" he cried out.

"Ai Ya! Jake?" Lao begun, surprised, "What's…?"

Dan then appeared, carrying the dragoness in his arms, who to him happened to feel rather light.

"This girl needs some TLC!" Dan exclaimed, then looked down at Lao, "Old man."

"Who are you?" Lao replied, startled that Jake would bring an ordinary over with him, and that he was holding a dragon in his arms.

"He's a friend," Jake cried, "She needs help, now."

Fu nodded and got off his seat, "Bring her around the back, suit-man. Maybe one of my homemade pick-me-ups can get her back on her feet. Jeez…"

He studied the girl for a moment, rubbing her chin.

"…what happened to her? Get caught in a fire, or better yet, an explosion?"

"Something like that," Dan replied, before following Fu into the back.

When they disappeared from sight, Lao turned on Jake all of a sudden, where he looked quite disturbed, even for someone of his age.

"Who was that man?" Lao demanded, "Why is he here?"

"Chill out, G," Jake replied, "He's a friend. He helped me and her get away…"

Spud and Trixie decided to enter the conversation.

"From what, the Huntspunks?" Trixie asked.

Jake shook his head, "No. Something else."

Lao's eyes widened upon hearing that, "What? What something else?"

"I don't know," Jake replied, "But they wasted Councillor Rowan and his folks, before blowing up the hotel. They're…"

He then shuddered, their laughter still echoed in his eardrums. He remembered every detail of the 'smiles.' Their surrealistic physical appearances and their horrific smiles, which Jake would never shake the image out of his mind.

"Why don't you tell us everything from the beginning?" Lao asked.

Jake nodded and sat down on the floor. His eyes then widened when he looked down at himself.

"AHH!" he cried, "I'M CUT!"

Spud nodded, "I was wondering when you were gonna notice that."

Lao soon treated the wound with antiseptic and bandaged up Jake's chest, where he cringed slightly in pain. Trixie smiled, amused at Jake's reactions.

"It's just a cut, Jakey," Trixie reminded him, "Honestly."

"Whatever," Jake rolled his eyes.

Jake put his shirt back just, just as Dan and Fu stepped back into the room. That's when Jake suddenly sat back up.

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"Relax, kid," Dan said, "She's fine, but still out."

Lao nodded, "Thank you for your help. But I assure you…"

Gramps felt he needed to get this guy's mind scrubbed as soon as possible, erasing all memories of him ever knowing magical creatures exists. He thought of Jake as careless, as to letting some average human know of his identity as the American Dragon. His two best friends already know, and to the old man that was enough.

"Relax, old man," Dan said, crossing his arms, "I know that magical beings exists."

He then smiled slyly, which really made Lao uncomfortable.

"You could say I'm one of them as well."

"Yeah," Jake said jokingly as he smiled, "It's not everyday a 'normal' human fires energised balls of light from his gun."

Fu the joined in the conversation, "I'm surprised you guys haven't heard of 'The Hellion.'"

Lao's eyes widened, "The…the Hellion?"

"Yeah," Fu said, before looking up at 'The Hellion' and smiled, "We got caught up in some business involving that jerk, Herbert at one time."

Dan chuckled, "Yeah. And you still are an ugly fella, Fu. How's it been, eh?"

"Just hangin' around the old man," Fu replied, looking over at Lao, who frowned back.

Dan took a seat as Lao pondered on the situation. This was the Hellion himself? The human rumoured among the magical community to have met the Devil himself, and to have made a bargain with him to become the most powerful killer in the world. Why would he be doing here?

"Hellion?" Spud cried, "You means he's the son of…"

Dan shook his head, "No, kid. It's just a name and besides, who are you are your little girlfriend here?"

Spud and Trixie turned red, where Trixie replied, "We're…friends of Jake."

"Anyway," Jake suddenly shouted, "Thanks for savin' our butts back there. Good thing you were in the neighbourhood."

"And I plan to stick around," Dan said, before getting up, "But now, I gotta get going."

"Huh?" Jake said, "But…but you just got here."

"I got some crap to sort out," Dan said, "I'll catch you around."

"But it's anarchy out there, suit-man," Trixie said, "You won't get far."

Dan smirked with a somewhat evil grin, which made Trixie and Spud somewhat uncomfortable, "Watch me. And by the way…"

He looked over the entire group.

"Name's Dan Smith. Remember it."

He then stepped out, living them all bewildered and full of questions, which they knew couldn't be answered without him around.

"Whoa! He looked awesome!" Spud said, "He looks like some anime dude."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed, "There was something about that guy's eyes when you stare at them."

"You know this guy, Fu?" Jake asked, looking over at the dog.

"Yep," Fu replied, "Quite a story, really."

"We got time to hear it, yo," Jake said, turning his chair over to his direction.

"Let's hear yours first," Lao said, "You were saying before the Hellion himself interrupted."

Jake sighed and exclaimed, "Aw, man!"

Jake then explained everything that transpired almost half-an-hour ago. From walking through the deserted Projects, the Celtic Hotel and to the battle with the smiling suicide-bombing mutants and amongst some of the most gore-splattered environments he's ever been in. And Spud started to feel a little ill.

"Think I'm gonna hurl!" he exclaimed, before getting up and running to the door, covering his mouth with his hand.

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Figures. You were sayin', Jake."

They all noticed that Jake was starting to feel very uncomfortable about telling all the gory details. But he continued nonetheless…

"Then I found that all the dragons with Rowan were all blown up, along with Rowan himself. He said to tell the council two words: Heaven Smile."

"Heaven Smile?" Lao questioned, scratching his forehead.

"Yeah," Jake replied, "Ring any bells, G?"

He shook his head, "No. Continue."

Jake continued, explaining how he met the white and blue-coloured dragoness, which laid in the baack of the shop and how they were confronted by the Hellion, who managed to help them escape, even though the Huntsclan struck, along with a new apprentice.

"The Huntsboy?" Spud cried, "Man, if picking on girls ain't enough."

"And this guy really hates me," Jake pointed out, "And I do mean 'really'.

"It's not hard to see why," Fu said, "Seeing how he's Rose's bro."

Just as Jake was about to continue his story…

"Er…excuse me?"

…a soft voice cut through the air, catching the group's attention immediately. Jake's eyes widened upon seeing whom it was who stood in the doorway to the back. It was a white-haired girl dressed in pinkish/blue shirt and jeans, where she wore a gold bracelet around her left hand and a small pendent around her neck.

And her eyes shone with the blueness of the sea.

"Hey," Fu laughed, "My potion worked like a charm."

The girl looked over at Jake softly, where he got up from his seat.

"Thank you," she said, where she smiled softly.

Jake returned the smile, "No problem. I'd do what anybody else would do, yo."

She shook his head, "Going up against monsters like those, I doubt anyone else would."

Just right then Spud returned, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, trying to ignore the nasty taste of puke-pie in his mouth.

"Sorry I threw up outside you door, I…" Spud begun, then noticed the girl, "Oh…"

He felt her gaze upon himself.

"Hi," he said, smiling awkwardly, before thinking, 'She's cute.'

"Hello," she replied, before turning to Jake, "I guess I must be going."

Jake felt mildly shocked; "You're leavin' just like that?"

She nodded, slightly sad, "I have to report to the Dragon Council on Dracos Island, and tell them that my master is dead."

Jake couldn't help but feel sorry for her, as well as slightly offended; "Can we at least have a name?"

"Oh," she replied, before chuckling absent-mindedly, "How rude of me. My name's Love Wilcox."

Jake and Spud's eyes widened upon learning of her name.

"Wh…what was the first name?" Jake asked.

She looked at him curiously, "Love."

"That's a rad name, girl," Trixie said, "I'd give anythin' to be name after an emotion."

"How about 'annoying?'" Fu suggested, smiling dryly at her.

"Well," Lao said as he got up from his seat, "I think it is best for you to go to Dracos, young one. That is what your master would have wanted. Do you plan on telling them of what has just happened?"

"I do, Master Lao Shi," Love replied, "I can handle giving them the news."

Lao nodded, "Good girl. Jake…?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you escort Love to the train station?"

"Sure thing, G."

"Hey," Trixie cried, catching everyone's attention, "We're coming' too. No way we're being left behind this time. Right Spud?"

Trixie then jabbed Spud in the shoulder.

"Er…yeah."

"So be it," Lao replied, "Now if you will excuse me."

He walked into the back, leaving Jake, Spud, Trixie, Fu and Love standing around. Fu turned to the others.

"You'll be havin' a hard time trying to get to the train station, kids," Fu said, "It's a warzone out there."

'Only this time it was one building,' Jake thought, 'And it wasn't hit by a large hunk of flying metal with gas.'

----------

Meanwhile at the Huntslair, most of the Huntsmembers were in front of a large screen in the main hall, watching the news cast silently.

_We've just received word that the Projects area of Manhattan is completely devoid of life, almost as if it's populace h as disappeared. No bodies have been found in the ruins of the Celtic Hotel, and the disappearance is expected to rise._

"What…what the hell is this?" a Huntsmember cried out, "9/11 revisited?"

Suddenly, another Huntsmembers ran into the room, where he stopped to catch his breath.

"The master and the Huntsboy is back," he coughed, "And they look like hell!"

The Huntsman walked through the main entrance, with Spectre in his arms, and ignoring the stares from other bewildered Huntsmembers and warriors as they ran to join in. He ignored the blood dripping down the side of his head from where his ear used to be as he laid his nephew on a table, his eyes burning with cold-hard fury.

"Tend to the Huntsboy," he called out, "And get me a damn towel and some bandages."

A couple of medics rushed to the Huntsboy, where one looked stepped over the Huntsman.

"Master," the medic begun, horrified, "Your…your ear!"

The Huntsman glared, "I know. That towel?'

Almost jumping out of his skin because of that glare, the Huntsman shakily handed him a towel, where he tore off his skull helmet, revealing his bald head, which was somehow scarred from behind. He applied the towel to the affected area, growling as he felt pain circulate through him.

Minutes later, he slammed the door into his study, the side of his head bandaged up, where he sat on his rather elaborate fur-covered chair, feeling the painkillers he just took dull his physical pain, but not his anger.

'You'll pay for this, Dan Smith!' he thought, 'Whoever you are! You and that other man who dared stand against the Huntsclan shall feel my wrath!'

----------

Meanwhile Jake and co. made their way through the crowds of people, which were running in mass panic the other way. They appear as if they didn't worry…well…Jake had several thoughts running through his head.

Such as to the identity of those giggling suicide-bombers that started all this. But before he could think about it further…

"Couldn't we have just waited instead of being trampled?" Spud cried.

"We can't wait," Love replied, "I have to get to Dracos immediately."

Jake smiled, "You heard the lady."

Love squeezed her way past the crowd until she was in close proximity to Jake, whose head turned her away, and smiled wide.

"Hi," he said rather nervously, "How ya' holding up?"

Despite the setting they were all in, she smiled, "I'm fine. Thanks to you. I didn't think the American Dragon would put himself against the odds like that."

Jake blushed slightly, "Well…er…guess I did."

Trixie noticed Jake and Love together, and couldn't help but smile.

'I wouldn't bet my college fund that the both of them end up getting hitched,' she thought.

She then accidentally bumped into another person, where she instantly lost sight of both Jake and Love as they disappeared into the crowed. She cursed silently, before being bumped into herself by none other then Spud.

"Where's Jake and the white-haired chick?" he asked, looking around.

"I dunno," Trixie cried, "Let's bail before we're squashed out here!"

Soon Jake and Love had reached the station, where hundreds of people had taken shelter. Their eyes widened in contested surprise.

"This is awkward," Jake said, scratching the back of his head.

"I see that," Love replied.

They made their through the crowds, which they noticed that some of the people were distraught, with some praying, others crying into another's arms whilst many others were at the pay-phones, talking as if it were to be their last conversation. They ignored them and walked towards the elevator near the tracks. Love stepped up to the lift, where she imputed the code to open the elevator doors.

She then turned to Jake, a smile upon her face.

"Thank you again, Mr. Long," she said, "I appreciate what you've done."

Jake smiled, "Nothing to it. And…by the wall, call me Jake."

She nodded then noticed, "Your friends aren't with us?"

Jake then spun around and chuckled, "Well, what do ya' know."

She then looked confused; "Do they know that magical beings exist?"

Jake then turned back to face Love, who looked at him blankly as if looking right through him and speaking to the dragon inside. He smiled and laughed nervously.

"Gramps' ok with it," Jake replied, "They ain't gonna blab about what lies at least five miles below us."

Love nodded, then smiled, "Thanks for clearing that up."

They then heard the elevator ding and the doors opened, revealing that familiar goblin bellhop, Edger.

"Well, I gotta go," she said, "Hope to see you around, Jake."

"I'm sure you will."

She then turned around, where for a split second her hand touched Jake's, who immediately turned red upon contact. He then watched her step into the lift and the doors close slowly, leaving him standing alone near the tracks. And with that, he felt somewhat sad.

'Well,' Jake thought, eyes narrowed sadly, 'Better find Trix and Spud and get back to Gramps.'

He then walked away from the elevator and down the stairs, where he did not notice that someone had been watching them all this time. He had watched carefully around the corner, remembering every detail of those two teens. And whilst holding his briefcase in one hand, he heard his cell-phone ring. He reached into his suit, took it out, and answered it.

_It's me, _the other line replied, _So they're there yet?_

"Yeah," Garcian replied, "The girl just went down. Dan made sure to keep the smileys and the bastards off her and the Am-Dragon."

_That's good news, _the other line replied, sarcasm in his voice, _Now about the Huntsgirl…_

"Relax, Mills. I'll take care of her," Garcian replied, "I saved her butt last night, remember?"

_All right, I was just making sure, _the other line said, amusingly, _Like always: May the Lord smile…_

Garcian smiled, remembering that phrase.

"And the Devil have mercy," he said.

He then switched off his phone, where his smile faltered to reveal a frown. He then walked away.


	6. Chapter 5: Bladed Moon

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. And don't worry, I don't plan on splitting Jake and Rose up.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Bladed Moon

* * *

The rest of the day went without further incident. Order was quickly restored in New York following the destruction of the Celtic Hotel, but it couldn't curb the hundreds of distraught people that had missing relatives that had lived in the Projects.

Jake and Lao didn't hear anything else from the Dragon Council, which they immediately assumed were focussing on the issue of Councillor Rowan's demise and possibly of the Kamikaze mutants, which blew him and the Celtic up, and had caused the panic in the first place.

It was near midnight and a full moon. The stars which danced it were shining their brightest, which was a surprise considering how many streetlights were on. Jake looked up at the sky from his window, taking in the visage and actually being in awe, never seeing a sight like this before.

He smiled and thought, 'This has gotta be a good sign.'

For a minute, he forgot about the nightmare he just woke up from. About being back at the Celtic Hotel, running through the blood-splattered hallways and seeing dragons and humans dying right before him, being literally bomb-rushed by smiling Kamikaze psychopaths, which happened to look like monsters.

Also this time, it featured Rose being attacked by the monsters, where after the dust had cleared, there was nothing left but a bloody smear where Rose used to stand. He had shot from his bed, sweating all over.

'Rose,' he thought, his smile dropping as reality returned to him, but still looking up at the sky, 'Where are you?'

----------

Looking up at that same moon from the hill overlooking Central Park was Rose, as she contemplated what the hell her next move would be. She was wrapped up warm in her new coat courtesy of Garcian Smith's charity from the other night.

'I can't keep running for much longer,' she thought, the night sky not altering her thinking in a positive way, 'Maybe I should leave New York for good.'

She then shrugged that thought away. The Huntsclan would still find her, as they were _everywhere_ on the planet.

'Jake,' she thought, closing her eyes as if trying to reach out to him mentally, 'Where are you?'

When she opened her eyes, they lit up in awe as they looked down over the park.

'I don't believe it,' she thought.

She saw a blessing of unicorns galloping through the park, bathed in the moon and star light, each one shimmering in it's elegance and beauty, which really took Rose's breath away, forcing a smile upon her face and her feelings of negativity and doubt disappearing out of her mind.

Meanwhile somewhere close by, looking up at the moon also was the 'Cleaner' known as Garcian, who was behind the wheel of the black sedan.

He frowned, "This can't be good. The bastards are sure to try something. This looks like a job for Kevin."

Garcian then put his foot down and sped off down the street towards Central Park.

Also looking up at the moon from the top of the Sears Tower was Love Wilcox, the White Dragoness. She was in her draconic form as thought about what had happened earlier today, after reporting to the Dragon Council on behalf of her master…

---EARLIER--- 

"Dragon Wilcox. Where is your master? Where's Councillor Rowan?"

Councillor Kulde 

Love swallowed, slightly nervous at being before the Dragon Council by herself for the first time. But the sympathetic smiles of Councillors Andam and Kulde relieved her, but only a bit, seeing as they She would be shocked because of what she had to say…

"I'm here…to report that something dreadful has happened," she begun.

Andam's eyebrows raised curiously, "What is it, young one?"

Councillor Andam 

Her head bowed slightly, "Master Rowan is dead."

The resulting gasps and cries of shock shook the entire Council Hall, where Andam and Kulde's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Kulde cried, "How?"

"We were attacked by these…things," Love responded, looking up at the councillors, tears rolling down her face, "They killed…exploded…everyone."

She wiped her eyes, trying to contain her immense sadness.

"What things?" Councillor Omina of Atlantis asked, "Describe them to us."

She nodded, emotion coursing through her, "They were human…but… they transformed into…monsters."

Love then shook her head, exhaling painfully.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "I…can't continue…"

Andam nodded, eyes narrowed, "That is alright, young one. You told us everything we need to know."

He then turned to his fellow councillors, who peered in to hear him. Andam frowned as he said one word, which Love managed to hear.

"Heaven Smile."

"What? Impossible!"

---NOW--- 

Love's thoughts were interrupted when she saw something flying in the distance, and descending towards Central Park. She glared and stood up and stretching her wings, seeing that it was a Huntsclan hovercraft.

'What are they up to?' she thought, 'I'm gonna find out.'

She then talk off from the towers, where she begun to fly gracefully over the city toward Central Park…where Rose still watched the Unicorns galloping through the park from the top of the hill.

She desperately wanted to jump onto the nearest unicorn and travel into the far reaches of the unknown, somewhere where she would never have to worry about anything ever again, if such a place ever existed.

These precious moments ended when she saw the unicorns give a loud cry of pain. Her eyes shot open…

"NO!"

…where she saw the blessing caught in a large energy field, trapping them and keeping them from scrunched together. Rose saw the familiar Huntsclan hovercraft in the air and took cover behind the hill.

She saw it slowly land, where numerous Huntsmembers and the Huntsman get off, weapons drawn and primed. The Huntsman smiled as he looked over the incapacitated unicorns, who whinnied in pain as they struggled free of their energy bounds.

"Worth a large price on the Black Market, don't you all think?" the Huntsman queried, smugly.

"Yes, master," a Huntsmember replied, then reported, "We have the entire blessing at our mercy."

Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing, despite the fact this shouldn't be anything new or unusual for her. She could not help but be alarmed that they were attacking the purest of creatures, and her alarmed nature was confirmed when a Huntsmember jolted a unicorn through the energy netting with his staff.

The Huntsmember smiled as he charged up his staff, ready to torment the unicorns further when…

"ARGHHHHHH!"

…a blast of fire from the air set him on fire, where he dropped his staff and ran for the lake, diving into it and burnt to a crisp before the flames were even put out.

"DRAGON!" another Huntsmember cried out.

They all looked up at moon and saw a dragon floating before it, the brightness of the moon making it look like a silhouette. The Huntsman smiled.

"It's not him, men," he announced, "It's _her_."

It was Love, as vengeful as a dragon could get. She landed on the grass before the Huntsclan, fists clinched and ready for battle, also judged by the look in her eyes, which could even make the Dark Dragon feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You Huntsclan are insane!" she exclaimed, "Trying to capture the unicorns. Are you trying to throw nature off balance?"

"You speak well for a dragon whose head will hang perfectly over my door, girl," the Huntsclan said, then ordered, "Advance on her, men!"

The Huntsclan charged at Love, who went for the nearest member, where she sent him flying into the hovercraft with a jump kick to the chest. She then swung her tail which connected with the heads of three more, knocking them down; before she slashed the chest of another, downing him and creating a pool of blood that matted the grass.

Another Huntsmember fired a staff shot at Love, who swerved her head to avoid it, before letting off a fireball which incinerated him. She then felt a staff connect with the side of her head and she fell onto the grass. The Huntsmember responsible stood over her and prepared to deliver the final blow when Love hit him between the legs with her tail, sending him flying into a tree…and in serious pain. She then got up and felt the side of her head, feeling a bruise.

'That was smart,' she thought in pain.

Four more Huntsmembers attacked, where spread her wings and flew toward them, tackling them. She then heard a click…

"Huh?"

…and spun around to see the Huntsman with his staff. He smiled and fired off sphinx-hair netting.

Her eyes widened in fright from seeing the sphinx hair, before she quickly dove out of the way and breathed out a jet of flame, which the Huntsman was quick to evade. She was apart to exhale some more 'napalm' when…

"AHHH! NO!"

…the net caught her and slammed her into the nearest tree, wrapping itself around her arms, legs and torson, tying itself to it. The Huntsman smiled with utter glee.

"Heat-seeking sphinx-hair is a wonderful thing," he said as he crossed his arms, "And dragons are full of it."

The Huntsmembers, which Love didn't kill, regrouped and aimed their staffs at Love, where they slowly surrounded the tree as she tried to break free, but to no avail…and Rose watched from the hill, feeling somewhat helpless to do anything, but…

'I've got to do something,' she thought, 'I can't let those unicorns die.'

She then thought against it, not wanting to betray her clan any further. Even though she had woken up to the fact the Huntsclan was an evil organisation, it was all the family she had left. And she wanted very much to be a part of it again.

Meanwhile, the Huntsman turned to the nearest Huntsmember.

"Warrior?"

"Yes master?" the member said, standing to attention.

"You have the honour of disposing of this pest," the Huntsman informed him, "Get to it. Then we'll take care of the unicorns."

The Huntsmember smiled, with feelings of honour rising within him, "Thank you, master."

He smiled and gripped his staff, before he narrowed his eyes in evil glare and stood before Love, weapon charged and readied to strike. He then reared up for the fatal blow to the dragoness, who closed her eyes and whimper slightly, in anticipation for her death and the feelings of failure. He then struck forward…and then stepped back where he found he couldn't breath, and felt a slight wetness on his chest. He looked down, and would have gasped if he had air coming into his lungs.

"What are you waiting for?" the Huntsman demanded, looking at him surprised.

The Huntsmember turned around, where the rest of the Huntsclan gasped at seeing what appeared to be a small throwing knife was impeded in his chest, blood dripping down and onto the grass. A look of pain was evident in the Huntsmember's glowing red eyes.

"Help…me," he choked out.

He then fell to his knees, before falling over on the grass, face first…right before another Huntsmember, who instantly panicked.

"MY GOD!" the Huntsmember cried, "TROY!"

That Huntsmember then felt several sharp objects strike him from behind, where he let out a whimper, before he convulsed. The other Huntsmembers backed away, staffs held tightly.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" the Huntsman cried, just as the Huntsmember fell onto the ground, knives embedded in his back and spine.

The Huntsman looked around everywhere, seeing the flat, almost featureless park and seeing nothing that was attacking them.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" the Huntsman yelled, "COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE, COWARD!"

At that…

"MASTER, LOOK!" a Huntsmember cried, pointing in the distance.

Underneath the glowing moon, where it's rays shone down and illuminated the area where _he_ stood, his long-bladed knife in one hand and several smaller throwing knives held between his fingers in the other.

"Who the hell is that?" a Huntsmember cried.

The man in question was a hunching well-muscled albino with short white hair in nothing but grey pants and shoes. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes and he looked as if he had bad posture. There was barely any expression upon his face, but one could tell he was a killer, or even worse, death himself incarnate.

"How'd he do all that?" another Huntsmember questioned, panicked, "He killed…that quickly!"

The Huntsman frowned, "Stand firm, hunters. He must be a practitioner of invisibility!"

The Huntclan gripped their weapons and faced the albino knife-wielder, completely forgetting about Love, who was still tied to the tree…and completely unaware of Rose, who was still watching them all from safety, eyes wide as saucers.

'What's going on now?' she thought, alarmed, 'Who the heck is that guy?'

The Huntsman looked at the albino carefully, who in turn stared back, though his eyes couldn't be seen behind his dark shades.

"Afraid to say something and reveal your fear?' the Huntsman taunted, "Or are you the silent type?"

For a response, the albino swung his right hand, which held the throwing knives, where the deadly blades hurtled towards the Huntsman. He dove out the way, where they sliced through the neck of the Huntsmember behind him, where he toppled backwards, dead before he hit the ground.

The Huntsman growled.

"FIRE!"

The Huntsclan all fired their staffs at the albino, who slowly took his glasses off and became transparent, where all the energy shots phased through him harmlessly.

"WHAT?" the Huntsman cried, "WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?"

He then disappeared completely, where they all saw his fast-approaching footsteps, which grazed the grass. The Huntsclan readied himself, getting into a battle-stance.

"Come to me, invisible man!" he exclaimed.

He swung his staff, which it stopped halfway before it could clash with the albino, who then reappeared and was shown to have stopped the staff with his blade. His facial expression was unchanging as he suddenly pulled back and slashed the Huntsman across the chest.

"GAHHHHH!"

The Huntsman dropped his staff and collapsed to his knees, arms wrapped around his bleeding chest. The other Huntsmembers were generally alarmed, if not panicked.

"STOP HIM!" one of them cried, "HE'S GONNA KILL THE MASTER!"

And with that, a Huntsmember fired at the albino, who then suddenly swung his knife and deflected the shot, which hurtled back towards the Huntsmember. He screamed as the blast hit him in the gut, downing him.

The albino then cracked his knuckles and straightened his back; the sound of bones cracking could be heard. He then appeared to lick the blood off his knife…before he ran towards the remaining Huntsmembers, knives in hand; where in turn the hunter-slash-ninjas charged towards him. Love and Rose watched the battle beginning to unfold.

"LET'S SEE HIM FIGHT ALL OF US!" another Huntsmember cried, "ADVANCE!"

The Huntsmembers broke off, surrounded the albino, and then converged on him from all sides, confident that he wouldn't stand a chance against _all_ of them. Then suddenly and expectantly…

"LOOK OUT!"

…the albino performed a high-speed back-flip, knocking over several Huntsmembers, followed by a somersault and landing behind the group of Huntsclan, who were now packed together. He then raised his right hand and produced some more knives, seemingly out of nowhere. He then hurled them towards the Huntsmembers.

"AWWWKKK!"

"NO! ARGHHH!"

"AIEEEEHHHHHH!"

A few of them went down quickly, knives sunk deep in their chests and throats. The albino then dove his hands into his pockets and pulled out several _more_ knives.

"CRAP!" another Huntsmember cried, "SCATTER!"

The remaining Huntsmembers turned to run, where the albino hurled the knives, each one slicing through them. Their bodies then begun to fall like leaves off a dying tree. The Huntsman's eyes were wide in terror and sadness, seeing this one man kill his clan right before his eyes. Hoping the bespectacled knife-wielding albino maniac wouldn't notice him, he struggled to get up and stagger towards the hovercraft.

The albino looked over the dozen Huntsclan lying dead before his feet. He then looked down and noticed one of them was still alive, albeit with a knife lodged in his gut. The Huntsmember looked up at the albino fearfully, as he gripped his knife…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…and brought it down upon the member's head, just as he screamed his protest, splattering blood and brain matter everywhere. He then turned toward Love, who had just involuntarily witnessed this massacre. Rose watched as the albino walked towards Love, knife firmly in his hands. He looked at the white dragoness carefully, slightly adjusting his glasses.

Love stared back, slightly nervous, "Who…are you?"

The albino then raised his knife, where her eyes widened in terror, before they closed tightly as he swung forward.

"AHHHHH!"

Surprisingly, the pain didn't come. She opened her eyes to find that her sphinx-hair bindings were cut from her, which the albino gripped in his right hand before dropping it on the grass. Love stared at the albino questioningly, before smiling.

"Thank you."

Suddenly…

"BEHIND YOU!"

The albino spun around to see fifteen more Huntsmembers teleport right before him and Love, armed with their trusty staffs and their will for the hunt. They all glared daggers at the pair – consisting of a mysterious white dragoness and a mysterious knife-wielding albino. Rose watched, hopeful that whatever happens it would be for the greater good.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" the Huntsmember leading them cried.

Love smiled, "Taking out the trash, that's what?"

The Huntsmembers all roared and charged, where Love and the albino dove forward, his knife poised and her claws sharpened. Love immediately tackled several Huntsclan while the albino begun to hack his way through them, knife flashing in the moonlight and slicing through the Huntsmembers, spilling blood everywhere and relieving many of their fingers, hands and even arms. The Huntsclan's screams of pain were horrible to hear.

The albino then drove his blade through the heart of another, hearing his gasp, before putting his foot on his chest and pulling the blade out. He then engaged in swordplay with three Huntsmembers at once, where he quickly got the upper hand and in one loud and magnificent swipe slashed opened their chests.

They screamed as they fell onto the blood-soaked ground. The albino then ran forward and sliced through another Huntsmember, before turning around and driving his blade into the neck of another. He then pulled back with a loud swipe, slicing the Huntsmember's head clean off. Love noticed the way he fought and frowned, before delivering a power punch and dispatching several more Huntsmembers.

Afterwards about thirty Huntsclan laid on the blood-matted grass, many of which were missing a certain percentage of their bodies and their faces were that of twisted pain and horror, and some were still jerking with nerve impulses. And Rose managed to see all of this.

Shaken immensely, she thought, 'This can't be happening. I have to get out of here.'

She then got up and ran, not wanting to see any more bloodshed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not after seeing all this. She hoped that they, especially the albino, wouldn't have noticed her. Love herself felt sick, upon seeing the carnage she and the albino just wrought. She then frowned at herself.

'They were Huntsclan,' she thought, 'They deserved it.'

The albino noticed her in thought as he then sheathed his knife. The energy field around the blessing of unicorns, the main reason why this entire killing was done, was lifted.

Love smiled, "We did it!"

As the blessing galloped to safety, the hovercraft took off, where inside it a distraught Huntsman was behind the controls.

'I just sent my own clan to their deaths,' he thought, tears welling in their eyes. He then blinked the tears away, revealing a face of pure anger, 'What just happened? Who was that man? What is going on here?!!'

The albino and the dragoness watched the hovercraft get away. Love was about to pursue it, where she spread her wings. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, where she turned to see the albino shaking his head at her.

She lowered her wings; "I have to say 'thank-you' again for saving me and the blessing. But…"

Love looked at her the albino carefully.

"…I don't know you're name."

At that, the albino gripped his knife and dove by her, where he slashed into the nearest tree. He then somersaulted back to where he stood last, allow her to see what he just carved with speed into the tree. It was one word…a name….

KEVIN.

"Kevin?" she said curiously, before smiling, "Oh, well…"

She then saw he had disappeared, where her eyes widened in shock, seeing whomever it was that saved her life disappeared. Love rubbed and bowed her head as she transformed back into a human, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What was that man?" she asked herself, "What's going on?"

She raised her hand and found that the corpse-ridden, blood-spattered park was…cleaned up. Her eyes widened for the last time, seeing the scene of the crime had just disappeared, just like that.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "The Dragon Council must be told this. We have to take action."

And with that, she transformed back into a dragon and took flight, knowing she wasn't going to forget about this event anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 6: New Punk Kid On The Block

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_A/N: Here comes my favourite Smith: The Punk. By the way, if you're waiting to review once the story is finished, don't hold your breath. This is going to be a long fic and I really appreciate your input right now._

* * *

Chapter 6 – New Punk Kid On The Block

* * *

"…and then he fired a massive blast and blew a chunk outta the building," Jake conversed with Trixie and Spud on the way to Millard Filmore Middle School, who had been curious as to what happened to Jake on Saturday.

Today was Monday, the start of yet another week of school. But they didn't mind, as they were already on the edge upon listening to Jake talk about Dan Smith, the Hellion. Well, at least Spud was; Trixie was starting to feel bored, where she yawned to prove it.

"Wow, Dan sounds like a really far-out guy," Spud remarked ecstatic, "And he kicked the Huntsman's butt?"

Jake chuckled, "Yeah. It looked like the Huntsman had his ear blown off. Bet that hurt, eh?"

Spud nodded enthusiastically, already taken in by this guy which he only seen once, had referred to Trixie as his 'girlfriend', and that was last weekend. He had wished to see Dan Smith 'The Man' in action himself.

Trixie sighed, "Can we chat about somethin' else? I heard everything back on Saturday."

"Awwww," Spud moaned, just as they reached the fencing outside the school.

Jake sighed upon stepping onto the grounds, remembering how he'd always see Rose out in the front, which Trixie immediately sensed, and sighed within her mind.

'He ain't gonna live till' 20 worryin' about her,' she thought, 'How hard is it to let someone go, specially' if it's someone that's tried to kill you?'

As they walked into the school, they were unaware of the black sedan pulling out in front of the school, where the back window rolled down, it's passenger 'watching' Jake, Spud and Trixie disappear through the door.

He then grumbled as if this was his first day of school, in a tone of voice that strangely sounded similar like Jake's.

"Showtime."

----------

What can be considered very unfortunate, albeit oblivious, was that the gang's first class was with Professor Hans Rotwood, who was living proof that the Nazi Party once existed. And he looked rather sour (more than usual), considering the fact that he was still sore after falling down the stairs courtesy of Jake about a week ago.

"Alright class," he begun, seeing all eyes wearily focused on himself, "Let's get down to business…Evolution of the Dragon."

**_Hans Rotwood_**

Moans and sighs were heard all around the class, which was not unusual for Rotwood's classes, or lectures more like.

"Not again," Spud was heard to say softly.

Jake however, rested his head on his desk and thought, 'How can this day get any worse?'

----------

Meanwhile in the principal's office…

"Smith. Con Smith is it?"

"Yeah, ma'am. That's my name, don't wear it out."

**_Dolores Derceto_**

The wheel-chair bound Principal Derceto looked curiously at whomever it was that sat cross-legged before her desk: a fourteen-year old boy dressed in a white shirt, green shorts and grey slip-on shoes. His height was 4'6, which was considered really small. What really caught her eyes was the bandanna that covered the top half of his head, including his eyes; and the rather cool-looking headphones he wore.

Overall, he looked like a little punk.

"So, I understand your family just moved here over the weekend?" Derceto asked.

Con nodded, where he smiled, "Yeah. We sure did. All the way from Seattle."

Derceto smiled back, then looked over his file, when suddenly her smile faltered when she came across something…unsettling.

"I…also understand you have a… certain condition," she explained, "Could you elaborate on that?

"Huh?" Con replied, his smile disappearing

"It's just so we can assess you and your needs properly," Derceto explained further.

Con nodded, putting both feet flat on the floor and sitting properly.

"I'm used to it," Con replied smartly, "It doesn't give me crap and I always have it under control."

"Well, I'm sure you'll love it here, Mr. Smith. You'll find that our facility is one of the best in this state alone. And we are accepting of anyone who is unique in some way."

"That's what I've heard," Con replied, "So, when do I start?"

Decerto checked the boy's schedule, "Well, your current class has already started. Would you like me to show you."

Con shook his head, "Not needed, yo. I'm gone."

He then reached forward and snatched his schedule from the desk, before grabbing his bag and disappearing out the door, leaving a rather dumbfounded principal Decerto sitting there.

'Heaven knows how can live like that,' she thought, 'Especially when he can't…'

Something else then popped into her head.

'Did he say 'crap' in front of me? That's a first.'

----------

Jake felt fatigue overwhelm him as he sat and listened to Rotwood drone on over irrelevant studies. He had always felt the urge to abduct him and scrub his mind of everything that has got to do with his infatuation with magical beings.

Sometimes, even wanting to kill him; but he'd always shrugged that thought away, thinking it as 'excessive force.'

'Soon, Rothead,' he thought as he smirked, 'You'll get yours.'

"Mr. Long?"

"Huh?"

Rotwood looked at Jake sternly, noticing he was once again drifting off.

"Pay attention, will you?"

Jake nodded, "Whoops. Sorry."

Suddenly, the door into the classroom opened slowly, before being kicked open and nearly off it's hinges…

"EKKKK! DUCK FOR COVER!"

…where Rotwood couldn't help but dive under the desk, his monocle falling from his eye. The entire classroom was startled, where Jake Spud and Trixie's eyes widened, Jake getting ready for anything bad that would happen. He merely saw some bandanna-wearing kid with large headphones standing in the doorway, his bag slung over one arm and some papers in the other.

"Er…is this Room #28?" he asked, "Mr. Rotwood

Trixie queered her eyebrows, 'Whoa! Who's this guy?'

Rotwood got out from under his desk, straightening his suit and humiliation coursing through him.

"It's PROFESSOR Rotwood," Rotwood replied gruffly, "And you are?"

"Con Smith," the kid replied, "I'm new here."

Rotwood looked over at his roster, "Oh yes. Mr…Smith."

'Smith?' Jake, Trixie and Spud all suddenly thought alarmed.

"Well," Rotwood said, looking over the bandanna-wearing kid with curiosity, "I must say you're five minutes late. But you're just in time for the exciting parts of my lecture."

"That's a relief," Con replied, smartly.

'Pity the fool,' Spud thought.

"Please take your seat," Rotwood finished.

Con nodded, before looking over the classroom. Trixie noticed he was staring her way and the empty desk next to her. He walked over towards it and sat down, placing his bag underneath and exhaling softly.

"Now, where were we?" Rotwood said, managing to steady his heartbeat and hold his bladder, "Oh yes. Michaels, read on."

Con reached into his bag and pulled out his respective textbook, where upon opening it…

"Hey," Trixie whispered over to him, "Nice entrance. Way to make Rotwood jump like that."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"Name's Trixie," she added, "Welcome to Stalug #38."

Con then sensed Jake was looking at him from the front. He turned his head his way, where Jake suddenly faced the board. If it wasn't for his bandanna he would have queered his eyebrows, but he just shook his head and faced Rotwood,

Class went by as usual, but only this time the students were fully awake and paying attention, amused at seeing how Rotwood could teach a class after having the fright of his life courtesy of the new kid, which they were all curious over. Like what's with the bandanna which covered his eyes? And the really cool-looking headphones?

'Man,' Spud thought, 'Why isn't he gettin' busted for wearing all that gear?'

Jake was thinking different over this new guy.

'Smith?' he thought, 'Could he be…? Nah!'

He shook his head softly.

'Gotta be a coincidence.'

After class, Jake caught up with Trixie and Spud as they walked down the hall past the multitudes of lockers, which lined the walls and the students, which checked into them.

"As usual, that was a waste of good thirty minutes of my life," Jake complained.

"You my man are not wrong about that," Spud remarked, patting him on the back.

"Hey, wanna go check out the new kid?" Trixie said, "He looks kinda cute…er…cool."

Jake and Spud turned towards her, surprised upon her saying that.

"What?" she shot at them, frowning.

They quickly shook their head, and said in unison, "Nothing. Let's go!"

They saw Con just up ahead as he sat up his locker, piling his books into his space, all the while whistling happily to himself, which caught the attention of passing students. As two of them walked by Jake, Trixie and Spud…

"Did you hear about that new kid?" Courtney was heard to say, "Almost made Rotwood pass out."

"Yeah. Heard he crapped his pants," Lacey added.

'Jeez, news spreads like bacteria here,' Jake thought.

"Head's up!" Spud exclaimed, "Here comes the Bradster!"

"Aw, man," Jake groaned.

They saw Brad approaching Con, just as he shut his locker and span the dial. He turned to face him.

**_Brad Norton_**

"Hey, New Kid!" Brad begun, "I heard you made Rotwood dive under his desk. Nice going."

Con smirked, "Thanks…I think."

Brad's eyes widened upon hearing that smart remark. Jake and co. saw Brad getting 'friendly' with Con, where Spud shook his head softly; eyes closed as if in focus.

"This oughtta be interesting," Spud said.

Jake crossed his arms uncomfortably, seeing what was unfolding not to far from them.

"Word of advice, New Kid," Brad explained, "Know your place on the food chain here. A little punk like you is a mere ant, and I'm the lion here."

Con's smile faltered, "I see where this is going. You must be the class 'asshole'! There's usually one in each prison...I mean school."

Brad's face turned to shock, upon being called an asshole for the first time in his life. He frowned and quickly reached forward and grabbed Con's headphones, and dangled it above his head as if daring him to take it back.

"Better watch your mouth, Smith," Brad threatened, "People can get hurt here in Millards. Better learn to keep out the way of guys who can flatten you in an instant."

"Now things are getting hostile," Spud whispered to Jake.

"I see that, Spud," Jake replied, eyes narrowed slowly, "Stop playin' commentator."

Con surprisingly smiled, "You mean the jocks? Those guys don't scare me…"

Suddenly, he swiped his hand forward and was then holding his headphones.

"…and neither do you, butt-munch!"

Brad's eyes widened, seeing he no longer held the headphones. This caught the attention of several other students, who quickly surrounded them, praying they'd see a fight between Brad and this little punk kid.

"How'd…how'd you do that?!" Brad cried, seeing Con take back possession of his headphones in a split second

Con still smiling as he put his headphones back on, "So are you finished playing the asshole or are we done?"

Everyone whistled at that, where Brad frowned and clinched his fists.

"Why, you little punk!" he exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!"

Jake then pushed through the crowd and stepped between Con and a fuming Brad.

"Give em' a break, Brad," Jake said, smiling, "It's his first day. You should know not to beat up the new kid on his first day. It's etiquette, you feelin' me?"

Brad narrowed his eyes, staring daggers at Con.

"You're lucky, dweeb," Brad said, "Better watch yourself!"

With that Brad turned around and pushed his way through the crowd, which was disappointed to not have seen fists flying, also walked away.

"Jackass," Con muttered.

"You got that right, bro," Jake overhead him.

Con turned to face Jake, where he smiled slightly.

"Thanks for that, dude," Con said, "Didn't think I'd meet any jerfoffs the first thing I get here."

Jake shrugged, "It happens. Anyway, name's Jake."

"Con, yo!"

They shook hands, where Jake nudged toward Trixie and Spud, who stepped forwards and made themselves known.

"This here's Trixie," Jake introduced her, "But that's her formal name. Call her Trix."

Con turned to her and smiled, "You haven't changed since I first laid eyes on you, which was thirty minutes ago."

Trixie blushed, "Don't flatter yourself, Bandanna Kid."

Con then turned to Spud, who frowned for a split second at seeing Trixie blush at Con's words. He then smiled big,

"I'm Spud," he introduced himself.

Con looked his way blankly.

"Spud?" Con said questioning, "Jeez, your parents mustn't like you too much."

Spud's eyes widened, upon hearing that light-heartedly humorous, but offensive suggestion.

"That's short for his last name," Jake explained, "Spudinski."

"Whoa!" Con suddenly exclaimed, "I'm standing corrected, man!"

Spud bowed his head, feeling hurt. He then felt Con's hand on his shoulder, where he saw that the punk was still smiling.

"I'm just jokin'," Con admitted, "Honestly."

Spud smiled relieved, "Really?"

"No."

Spud's smile faltered.

"Got ya'!"

Jake and Trixie laughed, seeing Spud getting rolled over. Spud looked dumbfounded, eyes wide in shock. He then smiled softly, getting the humour.

"You're fun to tease, Potato-man!" Jake smiled, "In a good way that is."

----------

At the cafeteria, they brought their lunches and invited Con to sit with him, which he obliged. They were then quick to bombard him with Twenty Questions as Con sat next to Jake.

"So, Con-man?" Trixie begun, "How does a guy like you wind up in a dump like this?"

Con chuckled before taking a bite out of his meat sandwich, "Dunno! It was a group decision."

"You mean your folks?" Spud asked.

"Yeaaaaahhhhh," Con said, slowly and cynically, "My folks."

They noticed how Con replied to that question, where Jake's eyebrows raised curiously.

"So what d'ya do when school's out?" Jake asked.

Con turned his way and answered in a fake menacing tone, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Whoa, harsh man," Spud said, "Like saying you're a part-time assassin."

"Get real, Spud," Trixie nudged him in the ribs, "Yo, what's with the bandanna?"

Con smiled and pushed the tail of his bandanna behind his back, "Nothin'. It makes me look cool. Don't you say?"

"I'll say," Trixie replied, "It's looks slammin.'"

"Can you even see out of there?" Spud asked, "I mean, dude, it's over your eyes."

Con bowed his head slightly and replied softly, "It doesn't matter much to me."

Jake looked at him questioningly, "Whys that, yo?"

Con sighed and was about to open his mouth to reply when suddenly spun around and caught an apple that would have collided with his head. Jake, Spud and Trixies' face shone with complete surprise and amazement

"WHOA! Jake cried, "What the hey?"

Spud and Trixie's eyes widened.

"Great catch, man!" Spud cried, ecstatic.

Trixie glared, "It's the jock."

The whole table turned to see Brad a yard away, his throwing hand stretched forward. He then glared, where Con suddenly smiled and flipped him off, shocking the jock and everyone else at his table. Con then pulled out his tongue.

"Whoa! Harsh, dude!" Spud said again, "I'd never do that!"

"Just makin' a point," Con replied, before turning to face the trio, "Say, what d'ya guys do for fun around here?"

Jake smiled, "We're gonna hit the skate park once school's out. Care to join us?"

"Word!" Con replied, "Y'know that trick Tony Hawk took around a dozen times to pull off?"

"Yeah?" Jake replied, thinking about the God of Skateboarding himself.

"I can do that as well," Con replied, "And in fewer tries as well."

Trixie smirked, "Now you're bluffing."

Con crossed his arms; "You won't be so sure after I make you all seem like amateurs."

"Looking forward to it," Spud replied.

After lunch they headed for their next class, where along the way Con sensed something…unsettling.

"Hey guys," he said, "I'll catch up with ya.'"

"Where're you goin'?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Nature calls," Con replied, "Don't wait up."

He then took down the hall and made a left, leaving Jake, Spud and Trixie standing there.

"Well, he was in a rush," Spud said.

Trixie looked over at him, eyes narrowed, "What d'you think? Guess you don't have to do your business."

"Nope," Spud replied, smiling and feeling proud, "I do it for an hour in the morning, then I'm through until school's finished."

Jake face was that of disgust, as was Trixie's, who then shuddered.

"We did not need to hear that," Jake groaned.

----------

"This essay better get me a 'A', buddy."

Con looked around the corner to see Brad wringing some nerdy-looking kid's neck, flashing written paper in his face. The kid was terrified as Brad, who clearly enjoyed strong-arming everyone, intimidated him.

'What a fuckass,' Con thought irritated.

He then had a bright idea flash in his head, before smiling devilishly.

'Time for him to stop picking on the little guy,' he thought, determined.

He then lowered his head and focused.

"Dangerous…"

Later in class, as everyone else worked quietly as the teacher wrote on the board, Con smiled with amusement as he heard what happening in the next room, which surprisingly no one else could.

_What in God's name was that, Mr. Norton?!_

_I swear, Professor. Rotwood. This isn't my essay! Someone…_

_TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!!_

Laughter erupted in the next class, which everyone else heard and raised their heads from their work. Following the slamming of a door, they saw Rotwood dragging a protesting Brad past their class door, where Con tried his best not to laugh as well, only eliciting a giggle.

"Mr. Smith?" the teacher asked, "What's so funny?"

Con quickly composed himself, "Nothing, ma'am."

The final bell later rung and school was closed for the day. As they walked through the rapidly becoming empty school corridors…

"I heard Brad's gonna get a month of detention," Trixie said, "Apparently he ticked off Rotwood big time."

"Really?" Jake asked, smiling, "Wonder what he said?"

Con explained as they continued walking, "He said, and I quote: '_The person I admire is Professor Hans Rotwood. He is living proof that Hitler had children, despite having one of his balls blown off. When I grow up I want to be just like him so I can walk my Nazi right ass off a cliff and plummet into the raging sea, or better yet, onto a freeway and into oncoming traffic. Rotwood for President and eventual Dictator of the United States of America'. Heil Rotwood, y'all! Peace out, brothers!_ End quote."

They all erupted in laughter, where Jake cried, "He said all that?"

"Yeah," Con replied, "I should know. I wrote it."

"Huh?" Jake said, stopping himself from laughing while Spud and Trixie were rolling around on the floor, still laughing.

"I switched his 'essay', which he got from some other kid," Con replied, "By the way, that other kid got a A+."

Spud got up, "Con-man, you are bad to the bone!"

He then raised his hand for a high-five, and the punk obliged. Spud and Trixie's eyes then widened.

"Uh-oh," Trixie said suddenly.

Jake and Con spun around to see Brad and a few other jocks approaching, where Brad was fuming, punching his hand with his fist.

Con smiled and greeted, "Hey Brad. How'd your 'The Figure I Admire' essay go? I heard you got a F and a month's worth of inside playtime!"

"Can it, squirt!" Brad exclaimed, "And prepare to be spitting teeth."

Jake glared, "Lay off, Brad. You deserved it, yo!"

"Stay out of it, Long. I'll deal with you after I've finished working over Connie-boy."

Con, still smiling, "You don't scare me, Brady!"

He then stepped closer, where he was before Con. He looked slightly down at the punk and smiled.

"You better wish you're blind," he continued, "You don't wanna see what I'm gonna do to ya."

Con's smile suddenly faltered, and his mind crashed. He then felt anger and rage rise up inside of him.

"What'd you say?" Con asked, vehemently.

Smirkingly, Brad grabbed Con by his shirt, twisted the collar around his neck and brought his fist near his, "I said you'd better wish you're blind."

"HEY!" Trixie cried, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Back off!" Brad hissed, "This is between me and the punk!"

Jake glared and stepped forward, "Let go of him, Brad. Or…"

"OWWW!"

Jake cut himself off when Con grabbed Brad's hand, and twisted it.

"HEY…ARGHH! LEGGO'…AHH!"

If it weren't for Con's bandanna, they would have seen fire brewing in his eyes. The jock's eyes widened and backed off as Con forced Brad's hand off himself, where he then grabbed Brad by the neck with his other hand and twisted his arm behind his back, where the cracking of bone could be heard.

"Con," Jake asked, "What are you doin'?"

"Damn!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Listen Brad," Con whispered menacingly, his face now emotionless, "I may be the new kid here and a tad on the small side, but I also have a short fuse. If you're ever thinkin' about pushing around my pals, or me, I'll shove your head so far up your fuckin' ass you'll save a fortune on hats. Got it?"

"YEAH! YES…ARGHHH!" Brad cried out in pain.

Con then pushed Brad forward, bowling over the rest of the jocks, who cluttered to the ground like bowling pins, leaving only one jock standing in pure shock.

"Gotta work on those spares," Con muttered.

He then smiled with satisfaction and turned around, walking towards the front entrance. Jake, Spud and Trixie looked at the jocks all piled over, eyes wide as saucers.

"What just happened?" Jake asked, almost stunned

Trixie smiled, "We're his 'new friends?' I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Spud added, "Let's catch up with him."

Jake smiled as well, "Works for me."

They then ran to catch up with Con, who had already gone through the doors. Brad and his friends didn't feel like getting up yet, especially him with his near broken arm. From that day forward, Brad swore he'd never pick on new kids, small-kids or even kids wearing bandannas who speak street slang ever again.


	8. Chapter 7: Kids With Guns

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Kids With Guns

* * *

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Lao sat at his desk in the back, pondering over the events of last weekend. They still heard nothing from the Dragon Council, which was quite a surprise considering he's the American Dragon's master. He was more interested in Councillor Rowan's last words: Heaven Smile. 

'Heaven Smile?' he thought, 'It's impossible. They were all wiped out thirty years ago by…'

His eyes then widened when it suddenly hit him; practically like a blast from the past.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Lao spun around to find something floating in a corner behind some boxes. He queered his eyebrows as he got up from his seat.

"Who is there?" Lao asked, "Show yourself."

Suddenly, it phased through the boxes, revealing what appeared to be a human spirit dressed in red bondage gear and was hanging from the ceiling by a bungie cord. His eyes were stiched closed and his finger was raised in front of his mouth as if in a 'Be Quiet' motion. Lao's eyes widened.

"Wenzel Diel Boris Iwazarskof VII!" Lao gasped, startled at seeing a ghost pop up in his own store.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the ghost replied in a cynical tone, not moving an inch but just floating there, "How long has it been Mr. Lao Shi?"

"I…I thought we'd seen the last of you," Lao said.

"As long as my master exists, so will I," the ghost replied, "I live to serve him, and I bring an urgent message from him regarding an old foe."

Just there and then, Fu entered the door, looking over a magazine.

"Hey Lao, you checked out what the President just declared…EEEKKKK!" Fu suddenly cried out, dropping his magazine as he saw the ghost, "Iwazaru!"

"Hello, Fu Dog," Wenzel Diel Boris Iwazarskof VII, or known simply as Iwazaru replied, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I…I meant to pay you back the Soul Shells money, I swear!" Fu exclaimed, then begun to sulk, "But now you're here to haunt me! Oh why me? Oh why?"

"That was a hundred years back, dog-breath," Iwazaru pointed out, "Back when I had my body. It won't matter much to me now."

Fu suddenly calmed down and chucked sheepishly, "Oh. Right."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lao replied, crossing his arms and frowning, "What message do you bring?"

Iwazaru turned his body to face Lao and explained, "My master wishes to converse with you and the American Dragon in a short while. For **_He _**has returned."

Lao eye's widened and gasped, "The God Hand?"

"That very man," Iwazaru said, "My master's servants are already among you. Even now, one of them is with the American Dragon and they are headed for trouble."

"What?" Fu cried, "The kid's in trouble?"

Lao's eyes widened, "From what? What's going one?"

"But don't worry, it's nothing he can't handle, not with his new friend around, which I believe you knew once as well," Iwazaru continued.

This was becoming way too much for Lao to handle. Too many questions and not enough time to answer them, so he asked the question that was plaguing him the most.

"Who is he?" Lao replied, "Who is Jake's new friend?"

"My time's up," Iwazaru said, "Remember that we've returned to finish the job once and for all. Don't forget that, old man."

"But…"

Iwazaru suddenly bounced upwards out of sight thanks to his bungie-cord, but not without finishing, "In the name of Harman…"

With that, he faded out of sight, leaving a very shocked Lao and Fu standing there.

"The kid's in trouble?" Fu cried.

"I'd know where'd he be," Lao said, where he frowned, "Instead of coming here immediately after school for training, as he should."

----------

"Hey Con, wait up man!"

Jake called to Con as he walked out of the school, him Trixie and Spud running to catch up with him, still quite shocked at seeing him almost snap Brad's arm off. Con slowed down and stopped just outside the gate, where he exhaled sharply. They caught up with him.

"Man," Jake begun, "I'd never seen anyone go all eggroll on Brad. You almost ripped his arm off."

"And you bowled over those other jocks like they were pins," Spud added, "That was like…whoa!"

"Yeah, what gives?" Trixie added.

Con, taken by all this sharp questioning, replied, "Sorry, I guess. I'm just touchy about that subject."

Jake was surprised, "What? Being blind."

Con nodded, which Trixie promptly laughed, eyes closed in amusement.

"That ain't anything to lose your cool over. You're not blind, right?"

Trixie opened her eyes and stopped laughing, noticing that Con was 'staring' at her quick blankly.

"Right?"

Con licked his lips slightly, not knowing what to say. He chuckled softly and rubbed his left arm, "Well…"

Spud's eyes widened, "No way!"

He then smiled brightly, as if this was the most incredible thing he has ever seen in his life. Sure, him finding out that Jake was a dragon was incredible, but this…

"I should've guessed with the bandanna pulled over your eyes, dude," Spud continued, hand rubbing the back of his head, "You're really, really blind?"

Con nodded and said sarcastically, "Yeah. I live in a very dark, scary void where every sound drives me closer to insanity."

Jake stared at Con in disbelief; "This is deep, man. You really can't see a thing?"

"What did I just say, yo?"

"Hey, if you're really blind," Trixie said, eyes narrowed, "Then how come you act like you're not? You can move around and not bump into things and you don't wave one of those canes around."

Con 'looked' their way and breathed softly, "Promise not to laugh?"

Jake, Trixie and Spud looked at one another questioningly, before Jake said, "Yeah. Lay it on."

Con smiled and answered, "Sonar."

----------

Watching from the roof of a nearby building was both the Huntsman and Spectre, accompanied by a dozen Huntsclan. From behind his binoculars the Huntsman spied on the group as they walked away from school, talking and laughing.

"Who is that new kid with them, master?" Spectre asked, squinting at Con.

"I don't know apprentice," the Huntsman replied, "He appears to be blind and a friend of Long. If that's the case, he won't see himself pay along with the dragon's friends for daring to interfere in the Hunt."

'Poor guy,' Spectre thought where he downcast his eyes, before he asked, "Do we trail them?"

The Huntsman nodded, then gripped his staff and stood up, where he looked over the clan.

"Move out!"

----------

The group of friends were on their way to the Skate Park, listening in to what Con had to say, all revolving around Sonar…

"You're jokin' me?" Trixie cried.

Con shook his head, "I listen out for the sounds in the air and jus' picture what's in front of me. It's that easy."

"Yeah, like a bat right," Spud asked, "With that soundwaves bouncing off the walls and objects and coming back, right?"

Con nodded, then thought irritated, 'Did potato-boy get a lobotomy or somethin'? He's a dumbass one-minute and Einstein the next.'

"Professor Spud's in the house, once again," Jake sounded off smiling, sensing one of the Spud's random moments of intellect, "Hey, Daredevil…?"

Con turned to face Jake, amused at being named after that particular superhero.

"…get out your deck. We're not gonna walk all the way to the skate park, eh?"

Con smiled, "Word!"

The punk then opened his bag, which Spud managed to have a glimpse of it's contents, where he then turned white as a sheet, just as Con pulled out what appeared to be a foldable skateboard deck. It was coloured jet black with what appeared to be the number 7 in red underneath it. A few clicks later the deck was assembled and ready to roll.

"Nice deck, man," Jake commented, folding his arms, "Ready to roll?"

Con dropped the deck on the floor, where he put a foot on it.

"First one there's the champion of the universe," Con cried as he took off down the footpath.

Jake chuckled, "You're on!"

Jake followed suit, then by Trixie. But Spud stood there, somehow having lost control of his nervous system, all to fright.

"C'mon Spud," Trxie called out, "What'cha you waiting for?"

Spud suddenly shook his head, before he dropped his board on the ground and followed Con, Jake and Trixie, thinking about what he thought he just saw in Con's bag, and deciding whether they were real or it was just his head.

'It's all in my head,' he thought, 'Yeah! That's it.'

----------

Not far off and walking through the crowds on the sidewalk, Rose was thinking about the first thing she would have to say once she caught up with Jake. She had been thinking about this all through the weekend. She knew that she wasn't going to last for much longer on the streets, so she decided she would turn to the only person who would understand her situation.

Maybe even take her in.

'Jake, I'm so sorry,' she thought, then decided, 'Yeah, that'll do.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when felt herself get grabbed by the arm…

"AHH! HELP!"

…and get pulled into a nearby alleyway, where she was thrown into some garbage cans and smacked her head, almost giving her a concussion. She opened her eyes painfully to see a couple of guys dressed in trenchcoats, broad hats and black sunglasses.

"The Huntsgirl?" one of them queried.

She rubbed the back of her head and got up, where she glared straight at her abductors. She then put her fists up, ready to defend herself.

"Yeah," she growled, "What's it to you?"

The both of them then produced a couple of smiles, which spread across their faces. They then tore of their trenchcoats to reveal the monsters they were slowly morphing into, where Rose's eyes widened in horror, seeing the smiling demon-like creatures standing before her.

It was the mutant zombie suicide bombers, with rough purple skin and horrific smiles.

"Kill Huntsclan!" one of them exclaimed, "Purge the scum!"

"Destroy Huntsgirl!"

They then laughed maniacally and lunged at Rose, who cried out and dove out the way. She then ran down another alleyway, not wanting the expose these creatures to the public.

'What kind of magical creatures are these?' she thought, 'They don't look…normal.'

She then felt a claw slash against her face, leaving a gash on her cheek. She screamed in pain and stood back, seeing another smile suddenly appear out of thin air, as if invisible. Her eyes were that of panic and the pain from his gashed face felt like it was spreading to other parts of her body.

"What are you things?" she cried out, sensing the two other smiles moving in from behind.

The three of them then lunged at her, which she glared and jumped into the air, rebounding off the nearest wall and delivering a jump kick, striking their smiling faces and instantly killing one, where it turned into red particles and dissipated. The two remaining smiles looked at one another, laughed and dove at her again. Rose shoved her hand into her left pocket and produced a pocket knife, switching the blade out. She then slashed the next smile quickly, spilling blood all over the alleyway.

It was still laughing, which was starting to drive Rose mad. She shoved the knife into it's chest and delivered a punch to it's face, sending it onto the ground. It then dissipated as white particles. The remaining smile charged at her, where she drove her foot in it's face, where it exploded in red particles.

"Awwwkkk!"

Rose was sent of her feet by the force of the particles hitting her face, which she tasted blood on her face. She wiped her face, freaked out.

"What were those things?" she cried in distress, before she thought, 'I've got to find Jake.'

She then got up on her feet and took off, not wanting to stick around to see if any more of those 'smiles' appear. She immediately thought of where to find Jake.

'The skatepark,' she thought, 'He's bound to be there.'

----------

At the skatepark, Jake and co. were practically blown away by Con as he showed off his skateboarding techniques, performing some fancy midair grabs and moves, followed by a couple of lip-tricks; where he was practically flying up and down the half-pipe. Trixie, eyes wide and mouth gaping, as was the case for Jake and Spud, shook her head softly.

"No, no. This can't be happening," she said, where she closed her eyes, "Nah-uh! Not seeing this."

"Well, you are," Jake said, "And Con's now officially Daredevil-slash-Tony Hawk."

"I agree," Spud added.

Con finished up with an impressive McTwist before landing before Jake and co., feet firmly on the ground and crouched over. He then looked up to see their bewildered faces.

"You're comin' along for the ride?" Con asked, "Or playing spectator?"

Jake smiled, "Comin' along!"

And with that they were all tearing up the pipe, the sounds of wheels grinding against wood filling their eyes and the feelings of adrenaline pumping through their bodies. As if time slowed down around them, Jake looked over at Con, who was smiling as he was practically flying up and down the pipe.

'Man, this guy's for real,' Jake thought, 'He's a top dude all right.'

His smile then faltered.

"His last name's 'Smith'?' he then thought, 'What's up with that? Gotta ask him about Dan, and besides…where is that guy anyway?'

Suddenly…

"Hey, you there?"

They turned to their heads to see a group of five young-adult skateboarders standing near the pipe. Jake jumped off his board and landed before them. He saw that they were all adorned in full skating gear and were carrying their decks under their arms.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jake greeted.

"We just saw that little punk bust some really cool moves," one of the skateboarders said, "What's his name?"

Con landed next to Jake and smiled, "Name's Con Smith. Next to the Birdman, the greatest skateboarder on the planet."

"You wish, Con-man!" Trixie sounded off as she and Spud got off their boards, where they were all before the mysterious skateboarders.

"So who are you guys?" Con asked, "Birdhouse? Element? Girl? Lookin' for the best, you're standing right before them."

"Thanks, man," Spud said, patting Con on the shoulder.

"Actually," the skateboarders shook their head, "We're here to kill you."

Con's smile faltered, "Wha...?"

The skateboarders then smiled big, where their eyes lit up blood red. Jake and co. stepped backwards away from the skateboarders, who slowly morphed into the mutant zombie Kamikazes. Jake's eyes widened.

"No!" he exclaimed.

The Smiles stepped forward, "Time to die, Dragon!"

Jake glared, "That ain't gonna happen, yo. Dragon UP!"

Making sure that no one else was around, Jake quickly morphed into his dragon form and swung his tail, knocking the Smiles away, where they landed on the other side of the skatepark. Spud and Trixie's were understandably startled.

"What the heck are those things?" Trixie cried, petrified.

"Those 'Smiles' I told you about," Jake replied, then noticed Con, 'Aw, nuts. Hope he doesn't sense I'm a…'

Con mouth gaped and dropped his skateboard, completely stunned, "Is that a…dragon?"

Jake smirked, "Er…yeah. Hi…"

Con's mouth then begun to gape, "Jake?"

"Er…no."

The Smiles then got up and lunged at Jake, where he turned to face them. Jake inhaled deeply and released a stream of fire at them. They swerved to avoid the blaze and continued to run towards Jake, Trixie, Spud and Con.

"GET OUTTA HERE, YOU GUYS!" Jake cried.

Jake then flew towards them, getting ready to deliver hopefully one punch, which would hopefully kill them instantly before they'd explode, leaving Trixie and Spud standing there.

"JAKE!" Trixie cried, then noticed that Con was missing, "Con?"

"Huh?" Spud said, "Hey, where'd he…?"

They saw that his bag was opened and his skateboard was gone too, then they heard the sounds of automatic gunfire erupt. They looked ahead to see the Smiles suddenly convulse as bullets tore through each of them, before they exploded in white particles, leaving a dumbfounded Jake to be covered in them.

"HEY!" he cried, where he wiped the white particles off himself, "HOW'D THE…Con?"

They saw Con standing nearby Jake, where he held two smoking automatic pistols in his hands, his head bowed slightly. He then raised his head and blew the smoke away from his guns, before smiling big.

"Thought you could use some help, American Dragon," Con said, "Those things are nasty, yo!"

Jake looked at Con bewildered, seeing him armed with a pair of heaters and having knocked off those Smiles with precision. Suddenly, laughter erupted all around them, where suddenly more Smiles appeared out of nowhere.

"Awww, man!" Jake cried.

"You said it," Con replied, "Prepare for ass-cappin'!"

----------

Meanwhile, the Huntsclan was watching from the roof of a nearby building, seeing the battle beginning to unfold. The Huntsman peered at Jake and Con, and the approaching monsters, where he could see their hideous smiles spread across their faces.

'What manner of creature are those?' he thought, 'They don't look like magical beings.'

"Master," Spectre begun, disturbing the Huntsman's thoughts, "Shall we move in?"

Lowering his binoculars and smiling, the Huntsman turned and replied, "No, apprentice. Let's see how this plays out."

Spectre stood alongside the Huntsman and squinted to make what was going on down below. He focused on Con, where he scratched his head.

"Is that punk carrying a pair of GLOCKS?" Spectre queried out loud.

----------

Down below, Trixie and Spud ran towards Jake and Con, seeing that the Smiles would go for the defenceless first. Spud looked over at Con, bewildered.

"Those guns weren't my imagination after all," Spud remarked.

Con smiled and looked his way, "Never leave home without something that kills!"

The Smiles grouped together, where their laughter varied between low decibels to all right cackling. They then at lunged towards the group, where Jake pounded his fists and ready to take them up close, but then suddenly Con rushed forward.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed.

Turning his head sideway so that his ears were up front as if to hear them properly, Con pulled the triggers of his automatic pistols and unleashing lead death at the Smiles, who were all still laughing as they felt bullets tear through their bodies. Jake and co. watched Con fight the Smile's single handedly. One Smile lunged at Con from behind where the punk spun around, where he cried out smiling…

"LATER!"

…and skidded onto his back, firing up at the attacking Smile which was projected into the air, where it exploded in white particles. A few Smiles snuck up behind Jake, where he suddenly turned around and delivered a jump kick, killing them and scattering their particles to the winds.

"Nice kick, Dragon!" Con called out to him as he rolled over back onto his feet.

"Thanks," Jake called back, 'I hope he didn't recognise my voice…oh…who am I kidding?"

He flew towards Con where they stood back to back as more Smiles approached them from all sides.

"Where are these freaks comin' from?" Trixie cried.

"Nowhere!" Con responded, "They always do!"

The Smile all lunged straight at them, where Con suddenly jumped up on Jake's back…

"OW! HEY!"

…where he leapt off Jake and spun upwards into the air, guns blazing and spraying the entire area with lead, where the Smiles all laughed maniacally as bullets tore into them. They then all exploded in white particles just as Con landed back on the ground, where the empty magazines in his guns dropped out and Con reloaded…

"WHOA!"

…by pushing clips into his gun seemingly out of nowhere using his feet as if playing a game of Hackysack, in full view of Jake, Trixie and Spud, who cried out in amazement.

"Where'd Jake go?" Con queried, turning to Spud and Trixie.

He then turned to Jake, where he smiled.

"And where'd you come from, Dragon-Boy?"

"He's right there," Spud replied, "In front…OW!"

Trixie suddenly stepped on Jake's thought, "Shush!"

Con looked Jake's way, where he slowly begun to walk towards him, as if not recognising him as a dragon, which Jake hoped he wouldn't, "J…Jake…is that…you?"

Jake sighed, "Yeah. I'm right here."

The punk stretched his hand forward and surprisingly caressed Jake's draconic face, as if trying to recognise him through touch. Con's mouth opened in surprise, before he smiled big and cried out ecstatically.

"WOW! YOU'RE THE AMERICAN DRAGON! AWESOME!"


	9. Chapter 8: With Speed

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 8 – With Speed

* * *

The Huntsman peered from his binoculars as he zoomed in on Con as he held his smoking automatics, surrounded by Jake, Trixie and Spud. He was visibly and greatly impressed upon his performance against those mysterious creatures, which he rubbed his chin and pondered slightly about. 

'Wonder if he's one of us,' he thought, 'No human can fight that well against multiple opponents and not break a sweat.'

"That guy is good, master," Spectre said, smiling slightly, "Wonder if he's…"

"What I was thinking, apprentice," the Huntsman said, then called out to the rest of his minions, "Prepare to engage, and exercise extreme caution…"

He then glared and spun his staff into a huntsbow.

"…we don't know yet if this punk has really turned on his own species by allying with the dragon, or if he's waiting for an opportunity!"

----------

Meanwhile down below, Jake and co. was still looking at Con with incredibility. He smiled and holstered his automatic pistols in his pockets, where he then turned his head up at to the sky and sighed, hands on his hips.

Con then 'looked' back at Jake, smiled big and cried out, "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! YOU'RE A REAL DRAGON!"

"Er…yeah, what d'ya know," Jake said, smiling awkwardly, "And you're…carrying guns."

"Yeah, but…but…GOD!" Con exclaimed, still ecstatic, "YOU'RE A FREAKIN' DRAGON! THIS IS SO COOL"

"What were those things?" Trixie queried, "For real?"

The punk's happiness and smile faltered just as Jake turned back into a human. He looked straight at Trixie and frowned, "Heaven Smile."

They turned to him, confused.

"Heaven Smile?" Jake queried, "That's a dorky name for a walking time bomb."

"It sure is," Spud replied, then smiled, "I'd have called them 'Zombombs."

Jake, Trixie and Con looked at him questioningly, where he then suddenly shrugged. Jake then noticed something…

"Where is everyone?" Jake said, looking around, "Just before those freaks came along, this was Skate City."

Con sighed, "We just killed them."

"What?" Jake cried, "But…"

"Those freaks were those people," Con replied, "It's a bug that's going around."

"What bug?" Trixie exclaimed questioningly, "You mean like a v…?"

"You know Dan Smith?" Jake interjected suddenly.

The punk spun around towards Jake's direction, not expecting Jake to ask him that, "'cuse me?"

He then sensed that Jake was frowning at him, where a surprised look then crossed Con's face. Jake crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't know some guy named Dan, would you?" Jake asked, "He's, like, got the same last name as you."

"Errr…" Con begun, "Guy in a suit, carries a revolver that makes Dirty Harry looks like a little girl in comparison?"

Jake nodded, and smiled "That's him all right. You wouldn't by chance be related, right?"

"Yeah, in a way," the punk replied, "Me and him, we're team mates…"

"Team-mates, hmmm?"

The friends spun to find the Huntsman, Spectre and about six Huntsmembers standing about, weapons drawn. Jake sighed, while Con's mouth once again opened in surprise. He then surprisingly smiled big, this startled Jake immensely.

"The Huntsclan?" Con cried out in disbelief, "You're here?! You're really real! I don't believe it!"

The Huntsman narrowed his eyes, "What?"

'What the hell?' Spectre thought, 'This guy knows we exist?'

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Trixie exclaimed, "Why can't ya' leave Jakey alone?"

"Relax, Dragon!" the Huntsman begun, "I'll spare your pointless life for now. I'm more interested in your little friend here."

"Huh?" Jake said, eyes wide.

"What?" Spectre cried, "But master…"

The Huntsman glared, "I heard Long ask if you if you knew a 'Dan Smith', and you said you did."

Con crossed his arms, "What do you guys want with Dan 'The Man?' What him to kick your asses in again?"

'Harsh,' Spud thought, taking note of Con's foul mouth which was a first for Spud to actually hear from someone in a long time.

"Watch your mouth, boy," the Huntsman growled, "I don't how you know about the existence of the Huntsclan, and that we usually silence those who do. But…"

He then smiled devilishly.

"…tell us where Dan Smith is and maybe we'll forget that you've been making friends with a foul magical creature like Long."

Jake glared, "Thanks for that! Dragon UP!"

He transformed back into a dragon, where he got into a combat stance and prepared to take on the Huntsclan once again, but…

"I'll handle these buttheads," Con turned to Jake and smiled, "I've, like, waited forever for this."

Jake's eyes widened, "Say what now?"

Con smile faltered as he turned towards the Huntsclan, "Nice offer. I got a better one!"

With that Con thrusted his hands into his pockets and pulled out his automatics again, thumbing back the hammers and crossing his arms downwards in a battle stance. The Huntsman glared and gripped his staff, as did the other Huntsmembers with their various weapons.

"How about I kill you all right now?" Con asked.

The Huntsman shook his head, albeit sadly, "You know it's sad how kids can get hold of guns easily nowadays."

"Riiiiggggghhhhhhttttt! Sad for you, that is!"

Con at the speed of lightning then raised his automatics and fired, letting loose a hail of bullets, which hit the Huntsmember next to the Huntsman. He screamed as he felt automatic fire practically render him into Swiss cheese. The Huntsman's eyes widened in horror, feeling the member's blood splatter all over himself.

"ATTACK!" the Huntsman cried, "KILL THE PUNK!"

Seven Huntsmembers charged at Con, just as the Huntsmember he shot at collapsed onto the ground. Jake, Trixie and Spud watched 'helpless' as Con gripped his pistols. His head begun to bob to the heavy metal that blurred from his headphones into his ears. The Huntsman queered his eyebrows at this child assassin.

'Who the hell does this kid think he is?' he thought, disturbed, 'He thinks he can take on all of us?'

Con then suddenly shouted out in a distorted voice…

**"DANGEROUS…"**

…and struck a pose, getting on one foot and stretched his arms forward. The Huntsmembers fired their staffs at the punk, before jumping high into the air, confident that he would be busy dodging their shots to use his guns against them. As if time slowed down around him where in reality he became ten times faster, Con dodged each staff shot as they sailed toward him, which they seemingly passed through him as he left images of himself as he moved so fast. He then raised his automatics up at the attacking Huntsmembers.

He then fired, bullets sailing upwards towards the Huntsmembers and each one tearing though them like paper. They each hit the ground with a sickening thud and gargled on their own blood, before dying. The Huntsman and Spectre eyes widened in horror, seeing their own men die before them once again.

"NO!" the Huntsman cried.

More Huntsmembers attacked Con from all sides, where with the tail of his bandanna sailing behind him he aimed and fired, filling each Huntsmember with bullets, and giving them each a devastating and unlikely death. Though he couldn't see them, all he had to hear was their footsteps, heartbeats and cries of agony and picture where they were, then pull the trigger and hear them hit the ground, knowing they'd die immediately.

Another Huntsmember swung at Con, where he jumped high in the air and landed directly on top of the staff, where he smiled down at the dumbstruck Huntsmember, before aiming his automatics and firing, blowing his head apart. Con then charged at supersonic speed towards another Huntsmember, where he rebounded off him and towards another and head-butting him in the chest, cracking his ribs and sending him falling to the ground. He then fired at the other Huntsmember, hitting him in the gut.

Jake and co. watched in amazement as Con single-handedly took on the Huntsclan, riddling them with bullets and avoiding whatever resistance they may throw at him, all without breaking a sweat or even a blinking…which he couldn't anyway.

'Who is this guy?' Jake thought, 'For real?'

The remaining Huntsmembers fired their staffs at Con, which he effortlessly dodged and fired, killing the rest of them…except for one who fell on his knees, bullets in his legs. Con smiled, stepped up to him and put his automatic to his head.

Con growled, "Fuck you!"

He then pulled the trigger, where the Huntsmember, instead of falling over as a corpse, he exploded in millions of blood particles, where Con stretched his arms across and they covered him, where he then absorbed them into his own body.

Con then turned to a stunned Huntsman and Spectre.

"Ready to fight me now?" Con asked, "I think you're running out of cannon-fodder, yo!"

Spectre screamed, "YOU MURDERING LITTLE FREAK!"

The Huntsboy charged towards Con, who upon seeing him suddenly ejected his empty clips and quickly reloaded using his feet, He then sped towards Spectre, where he stretched his arms forward for a clothesline, where Spectre felt it strike his neck and he landed on the ground.

The Huntsman then charged next, vengeance coursing through his blood…

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE HUNTSCLAN, ARROGANT PUNK!"

…where he swung his staff at the punk, who swerved to avoid his swing and then deliver a flurry of punches against his stomach. The Huntsman gasped and dropped his staff as he felt Con pummel his gut at rapid speed, before finishing off with a kick to the face, sending him falling back.

And all this time Jake, Trixie and Spud watched, alarmed at seeing Con for what he is: A killer…just like Dan. They saw Con aim his automatics at Spectre's head, where the Huntsboy struggled to breathe. He then coughed out loud and finally got air into his lungs.

"CON, WAIT!" Jake cried and flew over to Con, "Don't kill him!"

Con looked over at him, guns still trained on Spectre's head, "Why the heck not, Jake?"

"This is overkill, man!" Jake exclaimed, "I'd never do this."

"Just makin' sure these **_freaks_** never hurt anyone ever again," Con countered, "That's why me and Dan are here."

Jake crossed his eyebrows, "What?"

Spectre, having regained his breath, cried, "To kill the Huntsclan? What have we ever done to you?"

Con stuck a foot out and kicked Spectre in the gut, causing him to cry out in pain. Spectre felt tears well up in his eyes, before looking up at Con. If it weren't for the bandanna, he would have seen hatred brewing in the Punk's eyes.

"Shut up, Huntsprick!" Con cried, "Your stupid little cult is goin' down once and for…"

"NOOOO!"

Con then felt an aerial jump kick to his head, which sent him flying towards the half-pipe and smacking into it, where he dropped his guns. Jake backed away, eyes widened upon seeing who is was that stopped Con from killing Spectre, and whom stood near him.

"Rose?" Jake begun.

----------

Meanwhile, somewhere far away…

_Gunshots reported at Skate Park, Manhattan Central_. _Police presence required._

"Ten-Four," the officer replied from behind the wheel of his police cruiser, "Moving to investigate."

With that, he switched on the sirens and sped down the road that led towards the Skatepark. The officer wiped his forehead, still on edge over what happened over the weekend.

'What the hell is wrong with New York these days?' he thought, 'I'll never know.'

----------

Back at the Skate Park, Jake was still in a state of shock over seeing Rose just appear out of nowhere and deliver a crushing kick that sent Con flying some metres away. She turned to Jake while she got on her knees and hugged her semi-conscious brother.

"Please," she said, "Don't hurt Dylan. He doesn't understand anything."

Jake reverted back to his human form and his face turned sympathetic, "Don't worry. I won't hurt him."

Trixie and Spud ran towards them where Trixie, as always, was the first to open her mouth.

"Well, looks who back!" she exclaimed, "Tryin' to slay the dragon again?"

Rose shook her head frantically, "No! No! I'm not part of the Huntsclan anyway. I don't wanna slay anything."

Jake was about to say something when the sound of gunfire was heard and Rose screamed, feeling a bullet skim her arm, but not embedding into it. She gripped her arm and fought to hold back tears, never being hit by a bullet before.

"CON!" Jake cried, "NO!"

The punk groggily got back on his feet, fighting back the effects of a concussion as he rubbed his skull, holding only one automatic.

"Who…who did that?" he exclaimed, "Whose the jerkoff that kicked me?"

Rose glared and got up, grabbing a staff off the staff and aiming it at Con, who aimed his automatic at her, where she could sense she was aiming at her head.

"I did!" she answered, frowning; "Do your worst!"

Con's mind crashed once again, where he felt himself loosen grip on his gun, where he lowered it slightly. His mouth opened slightly in shock, where he struggled to make his mouth work to say something.

"Rose?" he said.

Rose's eyes widened, hearing him refer to her by that name.

"How…how do you know my name?" she asked, stunned.

Suddenly…

"RAARRRGGHHHHH! TRAITOR!"

The Huntsman lunged at Rose from behind, where he was then tackled by Jake. They wrestled with each other on the ground, where the Huntsman punched Jake off him, dazing him. Trixie and Spud were startled as they saw him look their way alongside Spectre and Rose.

"How dare you show your face here!" the Huntsman cried at Rose, "Get away from Spectre!"

Rose did as she was told as she, Trixie and Spud back away from the fallen Huntsboy, who groaned as he turned over on his back.

"R…Rose?" he moaned, "Wh…where…"

The Huntsman turned towards Con's position, where he found him to be running towards him at full speed. His eye widened and before he could defend himself he felt the punk deliver a flying kick to his chest, sending him falling back onto the ground, conveniently next to his staff.

He then reached towards it.

'Can't take much more of this,' he thought, 'That kid's gonna kill us.'

He dove towards Spectre and grabbed him by the arm, where he pushed the button on his staff where he teleported the both of them out of there, leaving Jake, Trixie, Rose, Spud and Con in the Skate Park, surrounded by the corpses of the Huntsmembers. Con looked Rose's way; she looked back, an upset look upon her face. Con looked glum, where he holstered his automatic, before picking up his other one and holstered it as well. He then noticed Jake and gasped, seeing him lie there dazed. He ran over to him, as did Trixie, Spud and Rose.

"Jake!" Rose exclaimed.

She ran over to him and fell to her knees, where she cried, "I'm so sorry, Jake. I…I wanted to help you."

Spud glared, "Why do you care, Huntsgirl? You tried to kill him so many times…"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Rose shouted, effectively startling Trixie and Spud.

"Alright, alright, jeez!" Trixie said, "We better get back to the shop ASAP…"

She then turned to Rose.

"…I don't think Jake's gramps' is gonna be happy to see you."

Rose shook her head, "I don't care."

"What do you say, Con?" Spud asked.

Con shrugged, "I'm for it! Let's bail!"

They nodded, where Spud and Con grabbed hold of his torso while Trixie got hold of his legs. Rose suddenly remembered…

"Dylan," she gasped.

She couldn't believe that her own brother was the new Huntsboy. She guessed it figured, seeing how he had wanted that position instead of her, where he once mentioned she was unworthy of being the apprentice, because of the fact she was a girl

"C'mon, girl!" Trixie exclaimed, struggling to hold Jake up, "Little help here!"

Forgetting about their own bags and skateboards they moved the now human Jake out of the deserted Skate Park and towards the streets, not caring about the stares they were about to receive over lugging a unconscious boy towards the shop.

Rose looked over at Con questioningly, relieved that they weren't about to fight, but questioned over a few startling things.

'Did he call me Rose?' she thought, 'How does he know my name?'

Con on the other hand thought…

'I don't believe it. She's here as well…'

He then smiled which Rose noticed immediately.

'She's alive,' he finished his thought happily.


	10. Chapter 9: First Ever Customer

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

**_A/N: While on the subject of fan-characters, I should point out that only Spectre is fan-made. Love Wilcox is a character from Killer7. Now that you know…enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 9 – First Ever Customer

* * *

The police soon arrived at the Skate Park, where they had expected to find the perpetrators to be still here. But they were long gone, but still they drew their guns and got out of the squad cars. One of the officers scratched his head.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked a female officer.

"This is where the gunshots were heard," she replied, "But look…"

What formally was a Huntsclan killing field was instead an empty kid's skate park. The bodies were missing, the blood and bullet casing were cleaned up, and there was no apparent destruction of the environment.

"What the hell went on here?"

----------

Once back at the store, Jake sat in a chair with a blanket wrapped around him, still feeling like he was spinning around in his head. His friends were crowded around, each relieved to see him still alive and breathing.

Lao and Fu were also present, where the old man wasn't exactly happy to see Rose, and made it known by his frowning towards her, which she promptly ignored.

"That was a close call," Con said, breaking the silence, "Huntsclan and Smilies on the same day. What are the odds of that?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah."

He then looked over at Rose who had a bandaged arm, where his eyes softened, as did Rose's. She downcast her eyes and exhaled softly.

"Jake, I…" she begun, "I…I don't know what to say."

"You should be fortunate that I have not informed the Dragon Council of your appearance, Huntsgirl," Lao pointed out, "Only because we see you as a potential ally, Huntsgirl."

Rose frowned, "Please don't call me that. I'm not part of the Huntclan any more."

Lao then turned to Con.

"And who are you, young one?" Lao asked, remembering not being properly introduced to this strange kid, before he thought, 'Is this who Iwazaru mentioned I've know before? Who is he?'

Con smiled, "Con Smith. Sound Hunter, Speed Star."

'Smith!' Rose exclaimed in her mind, 'The same last name as Garcian. I wonder…?'

Lao looked at him questioningly, "Smith?" He then thought, 'That voice...'

Con nodded, "Yeah. I'll assume you've already met Dan."

"The Hellion," Lao said, "We have met him. He saved Jake before from those…those…"

Lao then exhaled painfully, not believing that those 'Heaven Smile' would ever think of attacking the magical community, not after how they were wiped out almost thirty years before. Lao had been instrumental towards their destruction.

"Smilies?" Con asked, "Yep. They're thinkin' of taking over the city unless we do something."

"Yeah," Jake said, then smiled, "But I think we showed them today."

Con nodded then declared, "Look, I gotta go."

Jake was surprised, "Huh?"

The punk got up and walked towards the door, where he then turned around towards the eyes that were watching him closely.

"I'll catch you guys later," Con said, "I'll tell Dan you said 'hi.'"

"Thanks," Jake replied, then smiled, "And tell him we'll offer him a job in Smiley and Huntsclan Extermination!"

Rose flinched slightly at those words, where Jake instantly shut his trap. Con then looked at Rose's direction, who was slightly startled upon seeing him face her. He bit his lip slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for cappin' your arm," he said, "Didn't know you were with Jake."

Rose sighed, "That's ok. It happens."

Con then smiled, then boomed out which startled everyone as he gave the Devil's hand sign, "LA-TER! PEACE!"

He then walked through the door and out of the shop, leaving Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Lao and Fu dumbfounded beyond belief. Fu scratched his head.

"Now what was that all about?" Fu queried, "This is starting to get weird."

"I'll say," Spud said, "First there's those smiling walking time-bombs; then two guys named Smith who just happened to be a pair of chrome-packing, Huntsclan-hating, Smile-killing tough-guys and now…"

Spud then suddenly thought about what he was saying. What would number three be?

"Er…what's number 3?" Jake asked.

Lao's mouth was left agape after Con's appearance and quick disappearance, where he thought he just saw someone he thought he lost nearly a lifetime ago.

'Luke.'

----------

Con sighed as he leaned outside the door of the shop, where he lifted his bandanna up slightly so he can wipe the sweat from his forehead. His blind eyes were closed tightly, where he then pulled the bandanna back over them.

"Whoa, what a ride," he said to himself.

Suddenly, Iwazaru appeared before him, where Con wasn't startled upon seeing him, and didn't seem all that surprised to see him. He just smiled softly.

"Hey, Iwazaru," he greeted, "How's it hangin'?"

"Master," the ghost begun, "We're in a tight spot."

"Heh, tell me about it," Con replied smirkingly, "Smilies and Hunties on the same day? That's what I like to call 'extended play'."

"Cute," Iwazaru remarked, "Anyway, **_it_** has arrived."

Con ears perked up at that as he turned his head to face the bondage-gear-wearing ghost.

"Say wha…?

"The Blood Dragon's holy sword has arrived in the Big Apple," Iwazaru explained, "And there is no doubt that both the Huntsclan and the Dark One will attempt to possess it to fit their maniacal ends. Oh…"

Iwazaru began to sound dramatic, which would always annoy Con.

"…will it ever end?"

If he could have, Con would have rolled his eyes, "Relax, ghosty. Jeez…I'll take care of it."

Iwazaru shook his head, "No, this is a job for your main man, the Thief."

"The Thief?" Con exclaimed, "You mean…? Aw, man!"

----------

Back in the shop, Rose swallowed softly as she broke the silence, "There is these two other guys named Smith."

All eyes turned to her.

"What was that, girl?" Trixie asked.

Rose explained, "There was this man named Garcian Smith. He saved me from a Huntsclan attack the other night. And there was this pale guy that…that…that…"

She shuddered, thinking about last night. Jake eyes softened, seeing her stutter and look like she was terrified.

"…butchered a whole gathering of Huntsclan that was about to capture a blessing of Unicorn, along with a white-coloured dragon."

'Love,' Jake thought.

"They could be part of this," Rose said, "Also, a couple of these…things attacked me today."

"Smiles?" Jake asked, alarmed, "They attacked you?"

Rose nodded.

Lao then asked, "Could you describe these two individuals you just spoke about?"

"Yes," Rose replied, "Garcian's black, wears a white suit and carries a briefcase. The other guy, I don't know his name, he appeared to be albino who wore glasses and is only dressed in pants."

"Hey, shouldn't you be telling the council about all this?" Spud asked, speaking up for the first time, "What if those Smilies decide to take over the city?"

Suddenly a pixie messenger appeared out of nowhere, which startled the group except Lao and Fu. Jake rolled his eyes.

'I hate it when they do that!' Jake thought irritated.

"Special delivery for Lao Shi," the pixie said, handing the old man the message.

Lao nodded in thanks, where as the pixie disappeared he opened the message, where Councillor Andam's head appeared.

_Master Lao Shi,_ Andam begun, _You are summoned to Dracos and before the World Dragon Council immediately. We look forward to seeing you._

The message, as abrupt as it was, suddenly finished.

"That was fast," Spud pointed out.

Lao sighed and headed towards the door.

"Where you going, Gramps?" Jake asked.

"The Council summons me," Lao replied, "I trust you will watch over the shop while I'm gone?"

Fu smiled, "Relax. By the time you get back, the cash register will still be empty."

Lao then looked over at Rose, then at Jake, "And I hope you know what you're doing, young dragon."

Jake crossed his eyebrows, "O…kay."

With that Lao left the store, leaving Jake to scratch his head in confusion, where he turned to Thorn, a questioned look on her face.

"I don't think your grandpa trusts me, Jake," Rose said sadly, before getting up, "I think I should go."

Alarmed, Jake sat up…

"No wait."

…and held her by the shoulders, which really caught Rose off guard.

"You don't have to go anywhere," Jake said quickly, before slowing down, "You're welcome to stay here."

She shook her head, "What if the Huntsmaster finds me here? You'll all be in danger."

"No doubt about that," Trixie whispered over to Spud and Fu.

Jake frowned, "He'll have to go through me if he's thinking of taking us all down."

He then smiled, which somehow made Rose start to feel at ease. She sat back down, courtesy of Jake with his hands still on her shoulders.

"Trust me," Jake finished.

Rose looked at him blankly for a moment, before she too smiled, "Thanks Jake."

"Hey kid…?"

Jake let go of Rose and turned to Fu, who crossed his arms and sat up on his two legs.

"Who was that guy with the headphones that came in with ya'?" he asked, "Con Smith, right?"

"Yeah?"

"What's his story? He's got the same surname as Dan."

Jake smirked, "You really want me to tell you?"

"Lay it on, kid."

Jake told Fu everything that had happened today. When Jake, Trixie and Spud met Con at school and made friends with him, how he almost ripped off Brad's arm (which really impressed Rose) and up to the Skate Park.

"Dude, he was like a pint-sized Tony Hawk," Spud interrupted enthusiastically with a smile, "He's a top dude, alright!'

"Got that right," Trixie added, equally enthusiastic.

Jake glared and said exasperated, "You mind, yo?"

He then continued on with how the smiling mutant zombie suicide bombers affectionately known as Smilies attacked and how Con eradicated them all with his dual automatic pistols, really setting a new meaning to the words 'kids with guns.'

"Yeah, that is sad," Fu agreed.

Then Jake explained how the Huntsclan showed up and Con didn't break a sweat as he proceeded to dispatch them all as well. And by then Fu was rolling on the floor in laughter, which really surprised Jake.

"Er…Fu?"

"HA HA HA! THAT'S FREAKIN' HILARIOUS!" Fu laughed; tears of laughter streaming from his eyes, "THE HUNTSMAN GOT HIS BUTT WHIPPED BY A BLIND KID? HA HA HA! THAT'S GOLD, JAKEY BOY!"

Jake couldn't help but smile as well, "Yeah. That **_is_** funny."

He then noticed that Rose was sharing the same thoughts, because the punk had beat up her own brother, so he quickly wiped away his smile and cleared his throat.

"Then Rose appeared and stopped Con from wasting Spectre," Jake explained, "Man, you really gave him the boot, eh?"

Rose narrowed her eyes, "I love my brother, you guys. Even though he's an overambitious, arrogant jerk, he's still family."

She then stood up again.

"Just like my uncle."

"Hey, that's understandable," Fu said rather sarcastically, "Even though he's trying to kill you now?"

Jake glared at him, which made him shut his face.

"You know," Jake said, turning once again to Rose, "You could crash over at my place if you want."

Rose's eyes widened, surprised that Jake would say that. She shook her head, "I don't want to be a bother."

She then went glum.

'Or a danger for that matter.'

Jake smiled, "No bother. We've got that spare room and I don't think mom and dad's gonna rent it out anytime soon."

Trixie had a look of shock on her face; "You're kidding us, Jakey?"

Spud, however, just smiled and thought, 'Go for it, Jake, my man.'

Rose looked at Jake blankly for a few seconds, before she smiled softly, her eyes tearing a bit, "Thank you, Jake. I'd love to."

Jake smiled big, got up and held her by the hands in comfort, "Okay! That's what I'm…"

Suddenly Spud, Trixie, Rose and Fu all saw someone standing in the doorway behind Jake, where he quickly noticed them looking offscreen behind them.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" he asked.

He then heard a throat clear and he spun around, letting go of Rose's hands, startled at whom he was just seeing standing there, leaning against the doorway with one arm and a rather sly smile upon his face, and with his burning brown eyes.

He spoke in a South American accent, "I assume this store is in business?"

"Huh?" Jake said, "Oh…er…"

The man in question appeared to be an Hispanic, where he was dressed in black shirt over a white one and blue jeans. He had rather weird hair parting upward and a short beard. He appeared to have tattoos running up both his arms.

"Yo, who are you?" Trixie asked.

The Latino looked over at her oddly, "Que? I was seeing if this joint was open. Isn't this Canal Street Electronics?"

"Yeah," Jake said, unsure.

The Latino smiled, "Well then. Mind if I have a browse?"

'Holy crud, a real customer,' Fu thought, 'If only the old man was here, this would have blown his mind.'

Jake nodded, "Go for it."

"Salud."

The Latino smiled and walked in, where he begun to look over what the store had to offer, his hand bristling his chin and he rubbed his back in thought. Jake looked over at Rose, Trixie and Spud, where he nudged his head towards the back of the room.

They sat up from their seats, where they stepped out back, leaving Fu by himself with the shop's first ever customer, where he fought the irresistible temptation of opening his mouth and wisecracking towards the Latino.

The Latino looked over at Fu, with a mean look on his face.

"No offence, pug ugly," the Latino said, "But whoever own this doors should check the calender and see that it's 2006, not 1982. I mean…"

He picked up a vintage calculator.

"…these are all pieces of crap."

With that, Fu growled slightly in a canine matter, where the Latino put his hands up slightly, eyes wide in surprise.

"Heeeyyyyy, I'm just saying," the Latino smirked, "You're such a smart dog, aren't ya?"

The Latino squatted and started to pull faces, while patting Fu's forehead.

"Yes you are, you're a smart little mutt."

Fu mentally rolled his eyes, 'Oh brother, jerk alert!'

His eyes then widened when caught a glimpse of the Latino's right hand. It had the Mark of the Huntsclan on it. He begun to panic, this was evident in him shaking uncontrollably, which the Latino noticed and stepped back.

'Ah…jeez,' he thought, panicked, 'Huntsclan alert!'

----------

Meanwhile out back…

"So, it's agreed, right?" Jake said, "You're staying over at my place."

Rose nodded, "Until I can convince my uncle that I'm not a traitor. And if I can get back into the clan, I'll…"

She looked deeply into Jake's eyes, where she then decided to do what was right. For the sake of everybody and everything she held dear.

"…I'll keep you updated on what's going on with the Huntsclan?"

"You mean like a Double-Agent?" Spud asked.

"Yeah?"

"That'll be cool," Jake agreed, smiling, "We'll get the drop on those punks when and where they least suspect…"

Suddenly they heard Fu begin bark loudly, which really made Jake jump. They all suddenly rushed back into the store where they could see the Latino run out the store, with the cash register open and Fu barking.

He then turned to Jake, and dropped the canine act, "They're you are, kid! That Huntsclan thug just cleaned out the register!"

"WHAT?" Jake cried, "HUNTSCLAN?! BUT…"

"What was in there?" Rose asked.

"It was G's life savings," Fu replied, "GET HIM OR LAO'S GONNA FLIP!"

Jake and Rose nodded and they ran out of the store into the alleyway, where they expected to see the Latino/Thief not far away; but instead he had vanished completely.

"Hey, where he'd go?" Jake cried.

"I didn't think he disappear like that!" Rose added, "Even if he was Huntsclan."

Jake sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Gramps is gonna be so ticked when he finds out his shop's first ever customer is it's first ever shoplifter."

Unknown to them, the Latino looked down upon them from the roof of the shop, where he smiled upon seeing them step inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, almost $10,000. He then rusted through them.

"The old lizard's getting careless nowadays," the Latino thought, "Easy money."

Suddenly, he heard a laugh echo down below. He cringed…

"Uh-oh."

…as did Jake and Rose, whose eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Did you hear that?" Rose said.

Jake nodded, where he frowned, "Inside…NOW!"

----------

Meanwhile miles below the surface on the Isle of Dracos, Councillor Kulde nervously paced around the courtyard, hands clasped behind his back as he tried to sort out what was going through his head, most of it all bad.

'The God Hand has returned?' the Norwegian Dragon thought, 'That is impossible? The God Killer made sure of his demise.'

He then felt sweat run down the side of his head as his thoughts were then directed towards 'Heaven Smile.'

'Those vile creatures,' he then thought, 'They could bring about the Magical Community's downfall. As if the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan weren't bad enough.'

"Councillor Kulde?"

He turned around to see Love, in her human form, standing before her. He smiled lightly and asked, "What is it, young dragon?"

"I come to ask a favour," Love replied, "It involves my late master."

Kulde raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

Love cleared her through before saying, "If you're going to charge Dragon Long with facing these 'Heaven Smile', I wish to be partnered with him. I want to fight them as well...to regain my master's lost honour."

"I don't plan on handing this burden over to the American Dragon…yet," Kulde unexpectedly explained, "Rather, I have something else I think you'd two could consider accomplishing together."

"What is that?" Love asked.

Suddenly Lao made himself known as he stepped out into the courtyard, joining Andam and Love, where the girl dragon smiled upon seeing him.

"Master Lao Shi," she greeted him, "You've arrived on time."

Lao returned the smile, "It is good to see you again as well, young one."

His smile then faltered when he turned to Andam, whose face mirrored Lao seriousness.

"You summoned me, Councillor?"

Andam nodded, "Yes. We have a dire situation."

Lao sighed, "If it is about the Heaven Smile and the God Hand, I already know. The God Killer's servant informed me."

Surprised that this 'God Killer' already contacted Lao, he still said nevertheless, "No, it is of something even more important."

Lao eyes widened, "What is it?"

Andam looked at Lao straight in the eye, "It is the Blood Dragon."

For a second, Lao's heart skipped a couple of beats at hearing that name. That name alongside the Dark Dragon that would strike fear into any Magical being's heart. The infamous 'Number 0' of the 13 Threats to the Magical Community.

"Y…yes?" he replied, "The Blood Dragon, what about him? Has he resurfaced once again?"

Andam shook his head, "No he hasn't. But a personal effect of his has arrived in New York and we wish to requisition it before…"

He then frowned.

"…either the Huntsclan or the Dark Dragon's minions have the chance to find it."

'Blood Dragon?' Love thought, confused, 'What about the Heaven Smile? What about them?'

* * *

**So what do you think of the story so far? Reviews and feedback are most welcome and they keep the story going. So please don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you think…or the Blood Dragon will come for you…(chuckles)**

**- GamerJay**


	11. Chapter 10: Barefoot

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Barefoot

* * *

At the shop Fu, Trixie and Spud were surprised at seeing Jake and Rose slam the door shut. They then barricaded it with a closet, all without saying a world or even blinking.

"Er…what gives, dude?" Spud asked, eyebrows crossed.

Jake turned around slowly, which they saw the colour leaving his face due to immense fright. He struggled to make his mouth work.

"They…they've followed us here."

"Huh?" Trixie cried.

"What are you talkin' about, kid?" Fu exclaimed.

Suddenly, something begun to slam against the door from the other side, which caused Jake and Rose to jump away from the door in fright as it rocked violently against whatever it was that was intent on breaking in and killing everything it could find.

Jake narrowed his eyes…

"Dragon UP!"

…and shifted into his dragon form, preparing once again to face these abominations, whatever they may be.

'This is all happening too fast!' he thought frantically, 'Why are they after us?'

Suddenly something smashed through a window on the other side of the shop. They all spun around to see a snarling-yet-laughing Smile with it's claws sheathed and it's teeth bared, and it's smile stretched across it's face.

Rose's eyes widened, "No!"

Jake glared, "Come on!"

The Smile lunged forward where Jake charged at it, fists clinched, causing Fu to be alarmed.

"DON'T GET COCKY, KID!" he exclaimed, "TAKE HIM OUT WITH A FIREBALL."

Jake fired off a couple of fireballs, which sailed towards the Smile, sending it flying backwards and into some shelves, scattering merchandise and goods everywhere, all of them shattering on the floor into pieces. It then dissolved into white particles, still laughing.

"Jeez, kid," Fu cried, "You tryin' to blow us up?"

Jake still smiled as he said, "What's the problem, yo? Punch through him once and he dissolves just like…"

Suddenly the shop door smashed open, toppling the closet over and nearly on top of Jake, who ducked sideway to avoid it. Standing where the door should have been was another Smile, which was clinching and unclenching it's fists.

Fu sweated, "Get up, kid!"

Trixie and Spud cried out as the Smile lunged forward, laughing maniacally. Rose glared, jumped and once again pushed off the nearest wall, where she kicked the smile upside the head, sending it flying back outside the shop. The Smile quickly got up, wiping the blood from it's mouth, still smiling.

"Good going, girl!" Trixie smirked, then her smile then faltered at seeing the Smile recover, "Aw crud!"

The Smile lunged forward again, where one well-aimed revolver shot later it exploded in red, which showered everyone in blood particles. Rose spat, tasting blood on her lips once again, before closing her eyes and wiping her face. Trixie did the same, while Spud stupidly tasted the red substance on his hand.

"Urrgghhh…blood," he cried, "Tastes like mine!"

Everyone gasped at seeing Dan Smith standing in the doorway, where he held his smoking revolver behind his head. He smiled and as he noticed the shocked expression on everyone in the shop.

"You called?" he asked in his arrogant, yet relaxed tone.

"DAN!" Spud cried out joyfully, bewildered upon seeing the Hellion once again, and how he just blew that Smile away, where Jake also smiled big and turned back into a human.

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Jake exclaimed, "Those things are spoilin' business."

"Didn't know Lao had any business," Dan retorted, "Anyway, where's the old fart?"

Jake's smile faltered at hearing Dan say all that, which Dan noticed.

"No offence," the Hellion added.

"He's gone down south, Danny-Boy," Fu cried, "Now, about those zombie time-bombs?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah. They got a nest and a duplicator a couple of clicks from here. I'm gonna use your help to get to…Hey!"

Rose managed to wipe the blood away, where upon opening her eyes she stared into the Hellion's narrowed eyes, where he felt his trigger finger once again become itchy. Rose fearfully froze in her place, where she swore she could see fire and hatred burning in his eyes.

"What's the Huntsgirl doing **_here_**?" Dan queried; lowering his revolver and thumbing the hammer back down.

"Relax," Fu said, "She's with us."

Dan smirked, "You sure about that?"

Suddenly more laughter was heard from outside the shop, where Jake…

"Dragon UP!"

…shifted back into a dragon, while Dan gripped his revolver, still looking down at Rose. He narrowed his eyes at Rose, studying her for a moment.

"Well, nice to see you on the winning team," Dan said, "Think you can handle these bastards?"

Rose glared, "Just watch me."

Suddenly Smiles appeared from behind Dan, where they lunged at the assassin. He spun around and shot the both of them square in the chest, vaporising them. Another Smile appeared and lunged at Jake, where Dan aimed and blew it's legs off. He then stepped over to it and chuckled as he put a foot out and stomped on the Smile with a loud crunch, where it faded away as white particles. Jake, Trixie and Spud cringed upon hearing the laughter grow louder as more Smiles sounded like they were coming their way.

"Let's go!" Dan cried, "To them laughter equals death!"

Jake and Rose nodded, where as they strode past Dan, he stopped Trixie and Spud.

"Hold it," Dan said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Duh, to help waste those muties!" Trixie exclaimed, "That's where."

"Yeah," Spud added, "Those Smiles are gonna get it big time!"

"Using what exactly?" Dan asked, frowning.

Spud and Trixie then rolled their eyes around, pondering on what to say next; which their minds each hit a blank.

"I knew it," Dan added.

"Hey Fu," Jake said, "Got one of your shield spells handy?"

Already Fu was going through the pantries, tossing cutlery around onto the floor as he was bent on recovering his spellbook.

"Working on it," Fu called out, "Ah…"

Fu smiled and pulled it out, where he begun to flip through the pages.

"Here it is!"

Jake then turned to Spud and Trixie, a soft look on his face; "You guys better hang here."

"Good idea," Spud replied then stupidly continued, "I mean, what good is two unarmed humans against an infestation of Kamikaze…OW!"

Trixie, upon stepping on Spud's foot and promptly shutting him up, said, "We'll do that! Give it to them, Jakey!"

Jake smirked, "Will do, yo!"

Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard out on the streets, where they all heard the sounds of screaming, where people ran terrified down the street passing by the shop, from whatever it was that chased them. Dan cringed, seeing that **_they _**were making their move. He stepped forward and grabbed the nearest person, where he could see the fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"LEMME' GO!" she cried, "THOSE THINGS ARE AFTER ME! LEMME' GO!"

The woman ripped herself away from the Dan's grasp and continue running, where the laughter begun to increase tenfold. Jake glared.

"They're attacking the city?" Jake cried, "Oh no way! NOT MY TOWN!"

With that Jake took flight and ascended high into the air, where to his horror he could see people running in masses down the street, screaming and desperate to get away from those 'Smiling Faces' that were walking down the street.

"NO WAY!"

He glared and flew downwards towards them, not caring if any of those humans were to catch a glimpse of him, where he exhaled painfully and let out a massive stream of fire and incinerated the Smiles, them still laughing. A couple of them, however, survived and looked up at the Dragon. They then laughed and leapt high into the air towards him. Jake instantly punched through one, while the other then exploded right before Jake, who felt the heat prick his eyes and inflame his scales.

"ARGHHH!"

The force of the explosion hurled Jake from the air where he fell back down towards the street. Jake then promptly lost consciousness, where his last ironic thought was…

'I blew it, didn't I Gramps?'

----------

Meanwhile 'down south' in Dracos, Lao was before the entire Dragon Council in the Council Hall, where the old man was slightly uncomfortable at what he was just told by Andam, and verified by the members of the council, who looked over at him curiously. It was as if Lao was being held on trial for who knows what crime.

"Relax, Lao," Kulde said, "Why do you seem so shaken?"

"Apologies, Councillors," Lao replied, "I had no idea such a dangerous relic was still around. It should have been destroyed along with…"

He sighed.

"…**_him_**."

"That is what we all thought," Andam said, "There is no doubt the Dark Dragon's minions will attempt to claim this artifact, so we are entrusting you and your apprentice with recovering it for the World Council."

"What will you do with it?" Lao asked.

"We will see to it that no outsider ever get it's hands on this weapon," Andam continued, "Anything else?"

Lao nodded, "What about the God Killer?"

The Councillors then looked at one another, where Lao was unable to hear what they were saying, but could suspect that they had negative views on the God Killer.

"If Smith was wise," Andam said, looking back at Lao, "He and his 'syndicate' would stay out of our way. We don't need his help and he will not humiliate us once again."

Lao frowned and added, "What about the Heaven Smile?"

Suddenly, a pixie messenger appeared before Lao, almost startling him, and agitating the Councillors. Lao rolled his eyes around.

"I saw that," the pixie pointed out gruffly, "Express mail."

Lao then received the message, where he then opened it. Fu's head then appeared, and he seemed distressed.

_Hey Lao,_ Fu begun, stressed, _We got a big problem. The Smilies have just turned the shop into Swiss chess and we're stuck here. The kid and Smith have gone after them, but I haven't seen them since. So hurry up and get your butt back here._

The sound of shrill laughter and an explosion was then heard, where Fu cringed.

Aw, jeez. Gotta go, the shield's not gonna hold… 

The Councillor's all murmured and whispered among themselves once again, where Lao's eyes widened. He then narrowed his eyes and morphed into his dragon form.

"I can't stay here!" he exclaimed.

He then took off out the door and out of the council building, leaving the councillors dumbfounded.

Councillor Kukulkhan of Central America turned to Kulde, "What **_do_** we do about the Heaven Smile? If they destroy the human world, we'll be next!"

Kulde crossed his arms and replied, "We will have to see how fate takes it's course."

Lao rushed across the courtyards where dire thoughts ran through his mind. The Heaven Smile was attacking his store and possibly New York City, and Jake alone wouldn't stand a chance unless Smith was around. He frowned when he thought about Smith.

'Where are you, old friend? I could use your help right about now.'

"MASTER LAO SHI!"

He was startled out of his thoughts when the White Dragoness appeared, who was none other than Love.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"My store is under attack!" Lao replied, "And Jake's in danger."

Love's eyes widened, then narrowed, "Can I tag along? You could use the extra claws!"

He nodded, "Of course, young dragon."

----------

Jake groaned as he felt himself slowly come back to consciousness, where a white flash of light was the first to greet him, as well as yet another headache. They gradually faded away, where Jake found himself staring into the eyes of a strangely beautiful young woman with short black hair, blue eyes and short sideburns.

And she was smiling down at him.

"The American Dragon I presume?" she asked.

Laughter caught her attention where she looked away from Jake and frowned. Then seemingly out of nowhere she pulled out a large automatic Baller handgun with an attached scope. Jake's eyes widened as she took up, revealing that she was wore a rather suggestive strapless dress that just happened to have bloodstains on it.

She raised her handgun at an approaching Smile, took aim and fired with precision, blowing the top part of it's head off, leaving only it's lower jaw. She then fired again, hitting it's weak spot in the left arm and reducing it to blood particles. Another Smile crawled on the ceiling above her and dropped down, where Jake quickly found the strength to get, and swung his tail…

"EAT TAIL!"

…and swatted the Smile away, where it promptly exploded and blasted a hole in the wall leading to what appeared to be an elevator shaft…for whether they were.

Jake rubbed his throbbing head, "Where…where the heck are we?"

The woman, who also happened to not wearing any shoes, turned to Jake and replied, "We're in the projects, where the bastards are dug in. Dan had to drag your butt here and wait until I came to help out."

The young dragon narrowed his eyes, where he couldn't help but gaze at her enchanting figure from head to toe. He then asked, "Who are you anyway?"

The woman's eyes widened and she raised her gun, "GET DOWN!"

Jake complied, diving back onto the floor where she fired at another Smile, which Jake finally saw that they were in some kind of basement, judging from the dim lighting and the stairs leading upwards to a trap door. Smiles were approaching from all sides, laughing insanely.

"Hey lady!" he exclaimed, "We gotta bail big time!"

She nodded where she ran towards him and promptly dove into his arms, taking the young Jake by surprise and causing him to turn bright red. She smiled, seeing his reaction.

"Well then?" she asked, "You got the wings."

Jake nodded quickly, before he flapped his wings and flew towards the hole, just missing another Smile. He then flew up the shaft where what greeted him at the top was a ceiling window. The lady aimed her gun and fired, the bullets shattering the glass, which then hurtled towards them. Jake closed his eyes tight as he felt the glass hit him. Thanks to his scales they didn't affect him too much, but he thought different for the woman he held in his arms. He felt the night breeze against his being and he opened his eyes.

"You can open your eyes, Dragon Boy," the lady said softly.

He did so and found that she wasn't affected by the shards of window glass that just fell on them. He sighed with relief and they touched down on the roof of a nearby rooftop, where Jake then brushed the glass of himself.

"That was close," the lady said as she wiped her forehead with her right hand, which still held her scoped-handgun.

Jake nodded, "Yeah. Now how about who you, what you're doing here and how'd I end up in the basement?

The lady's eyes widened, "Oh, I thought you'd already know. I figured Dan would have told you about me."

She then frowned and rolled her eyes around.

"Bastard," she grumbled.

"Er…you know Dan?" Jake asked, rubbing his forehead.

The lady nodded, "Yeah. I'm a…colleague of his. My name's Kaede Smith, I'm part of the syndicate as well. I trust you've already met Con and Coyote and heard of Kevin and Garcian. Oh and Dan as well."

Jake's eyes widened, "Coyote? Kevin?"

"Coyote's the Puerto Rican jerkoff who held up your store half-an-hour ago," Kaede explained, "Sorry about him. He's a klepto."

"I'll say," Jake said, "And Kevin?"

"The mute albino," Kaede explained, "He hacked up a whole bunch of Huntsclan last night. The White Dragoness can vouch for…"

They then heard distant laughing come from nearby, where Kaede gripped her handgun and Jake spun around towards where the laughter was coming from…near where the Celtic Hotel once stood, and where Councillor Rowan met his demise.

"Time to get back to work," Kaede sighed.

Jake smiled, "Let's do it…WAIT!"

"What?" Kaede asked, alarmed.

"Where's Rose?" he cried.

Kaede rolled her eyes, "Relax. She's back at the shop. Now let's go!"

----------

Meanwhile Lao and Love drove through the city streets from the train station, where they saw first hand the chaos that happened in the streets, in the form of people running panicked and law enforcement tearing through the streets.

"What's happening to this city?" Love asked, "What's going on?"

"I feel we are about to find out," Lao replied, "I…NO!"

They saw that what appeared to be a large magical shield was projected over the shop, where nearly a dozen Smiles crowded around, trying to slash their way through the shield. Lao narrowed his eyes and hit the brakes of the van. He and Love then transformed and dove out the van. The Smiles then turned around, seeing the two dragons. They then all laughed and ran towards them in a swarm. Love and Lao then let loose their fire breath and once again incinerated the horde of Kamikaze Smiles.

The shield then disappeared, where out stepped Rose. Love's eyes widened, seeing the ex-Huntsclan, as did Rose at seeing a female dragon. Love cracked his knuckles and moved in on Rose, when she felt Lao's hand on her shoulder.

"Be calm, young dragon," Lao said, "She is no threat."

Love turned back into a human and looked his way, shocked. Fu stuck his head out through the door.

"Is it safe to come out?" he asked, glancing both left and right, "Oh thank heavens you're bac…oh.

Lao was visibly shocked at the sight of his shop, where the windows were all shattered there were a few holes in the walls, and Fu noticed this.

"Er…yeah," Lao said, rolling his eyes, "About what used to be your shop I…"

"Where is Jake?" Lao cried, "Where is he?"

"He disappeared with Smith," Rose explained, "Those guys with the strange smiles attacked. Jake got in an explosion and I ran to help him."

"Those things were everywhere, man," Spud added as he stepped out, "Dan told us to get inside while he'd get Jake. But that…that was two hours ago."

Lao rubbed his chin, and nodded.

"Where could they have gone?"

"Probably where those things are spewing from," Trixie answered, "You gotta help him."

Lao sighed, "Gladly. If I knew where they were gone."

All this time Love glared daggers and Rose, who felt uncomfortable at the sight of a dragoness and the fire that would brew in the eyes of someone who was incredibly angry. She saw it before, in her uncle's eyes. She saw Love step forward towards her, which she couldn't help but marvel at her appearance, trying to comprehend the fact she was a powerful dragoness.

"If we are going to work together," Love said, "Then I suppose we have to know each other. I'm Love."

"Rose," the former Huntsgirl replied, extending a hand.

Love looked at her for a second before striding past her and back into the shop, leaving Rose standing there, dumbfounded.

"I don't think she likes you," Trixie whispered softly, "And I don't blame her."

Rose sighed, lowering her hand and sitting down on the floor, before asking, "Now what do we do?"

"Wait for Jake and Smith to return," Lao replied, "**_If_** they return."

----------

By now, Jake and Kaede were standing before the door of a condemned building, where the young woman crossed her arms and nodded. Jake, in his human form, looked at Kaede questioningly, then at the building.

"They're held up in this dump?" Jake asked, eyebrows crossed, "Heh, should have suspected."

Kaede looked at him, where she then slowly reloaded her handgun, "They sure are. And we're going to wipe out every single one of them and whatever's spawning them."

"Shouldn't we wait for Dan, yo?" Jake asked.

Kaede shook her head, closed her eyes and stretched, arms in the air, "No way. I work better when that flirt's not around."

She opened an eye and glanced over at Jake, where she noticed he was looking away from her, blushing wildly. She smirked.

"Alright, Dragon-Boy," she said, "Let's do it!"

Jake blushed even harder, then said with determination, "Ok…"

He looked around, noticing that no one was conveniently around…

"Dragon UP!"

…and morphed, where he stepped up to the door, where he knocked on it. It opened slightly, where suddenly Kaede kicked it down, startling the young dragon. She then slinked past him and into the barely lit, bloodstained corridor. Jake felt like he was going to puke once again, but kept it down when he suddenly heard the familiar, sinister laugh.

"Get ready!" Kaede cried, priming her handgun, "SMILIES INCOMING!"

Suddenly yellow-coloured Smiles appeared before them, where Jake was quick to deliver a punch upside the nearest creature's head, splattering it and causing it to dissolve in yellow particles. Another Smile ran towards him across the wall, where Kaede fired her gun and blew it's left leg off, sending it onto the floor. Jake glared and stepped on it, reducing it to white particles.

More Smiles begun to run down the hallway towards the door, where Jake rolled his eyes…

"Got no time for this!"

…and let out a stream of fire, incinerating the hallway and the Smiles. Suddenly, the fire begun to catch on flimsy wood of the building.

"Smooth going, Jake!" Kaede exclaimed, "The building's on fire!"

"Then let's make this quick!" Jake cried back, "The nest?"

"I'd say down below," Kaede responded.

"Then let's double-time it!"

The both of them then ran through the burning hallway, where the heat surprisingly didn't even the lady-killer. They went down another corridor, where five more Smiles greeted them. Kaede looked through the scope of her handgun and fired, scoring a headshot on each one, two of which dissolved into red. The remaining three charged headless, where Kaede dashed forward and spin kicked them to the ground, surprising Jake at how she could move whilst wearing a tight-fitting dress.

She then smiled and kicked them while on the ground, where they faded away in white. Suddenly, she spun around and fired her gun at Jake, where the bullet sailed past his ear and hit another Smile. Jake cringed and turned to see it dissolve in his face.

"You should pay more attention, oh Great American Dragon," Kaede said smirkingly and sarcastically.

"No time for reality checks!" Jake exclaimed, "Now the nest…"

He eyed the door next to him, where he suddenly smashed through it, revealing a very large room that had a rather large hole in the floor. Jake's eye widened as he walked over towards it and looked down, Kaede following suite, where she squatted at the edge of the whole.

"Now that's something…you don't see everyday," she remarked glumly.

Jake nodded as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, eyes wide as saucers, "Roger that."

----------

Meanwhile back at the shop, everyone was present on the roof, where they sat around anxiously waiting for the Smiles to once again attack. Fu was busy tuning the radio, where he frowned as he kept finding the same thing.

"Hold on," Rose cried, putting a hand on the dog's shoulder.

"Whatever you say."

They all listened to the News…

All citizens living in the Manhattan area are urged to remain in their homes and lock their doors, as reports continue to flood in of strange and extremely dangerous creatures prowling the streets, attacking any one on sight. Every police unit has now being mobilised, and has the authority to arrest anyone caught outside on the street. Creature sightings reported in downtown Manhattan's train station, subway system, and museum and around the Projects area.

There is still no confirmation over which group is behind these seemingly biological terrorist strikes.

"I don't believe this!" Fu cried.

Spud then noticed smoke rising from the projects, where he pointed at it.

"Look."

Lao saw this and frowned, which Fu noticed.

"Could the kid and Dan be there?" Love asked, hopefully.

Rose noticed this and frowned. The last thing she wanted was another girl having eyes all over Jake, even though she seems perfectly right for him.

"Possibly," Lao replied, disturbing Rose's thoughts.

"Then lets go already!" Trixie exclaimed, "I can't take waiting here another second."

"But the radio says…" Spud begun.

"WHO CARES!"

Fu, Lao, Love and Rose cringed at Trixie's outburst, where they each nodded, not wanting to listen to Trixie's offbeat comments another minute.

"To the van!" Lao exclaimed.

----------

Meanwhile back in the abandoned building, what appeared to be large mounds of glowing flesh rested down below in the hole near where Jake and Kaede stood, where what appeared to be a neon-coloured Smile hung from underneath the ceiling near the hole – A Duplicator Smile. Jake's eyes widened as it suddenly puked out a large egg, which cluttered to the floor below them, before breaking apart and giving birth to a Smile.

"How the heck do we kill that?" Jake asked, before the Smile suddenly jumped up through the hole and tackled Jake.

Kaede quickly fired and killed the Smile before it could detonate. More Smiles begun to crawl from the nest. Jake got to firing fire balls where each one set them on fire and killing them, their laughter echoing around the room. Kaede fired off two more shots, each one killing a Smile. Jake delivered a sweep kicking, killing more Smiles.

"Aw, man!"

More Smiles begun to emerge from the nest, where they also broke through walls into the room, letting in the smoke from the fire brewing around them. Kaede begun firing her gun wildly at them, trying her best to keep them at bay. Jake fired off more fireballs, incinerating them with little effort. When one Smile got close to Jake, he quickly ducked sideways where it then exploded, sending him flying from the force.

"OW!" he cried.

He then picked himself up, where he kicked the next Smile away, before delivering a punch through it's chest, killing it. When Kaede pulled the trigger of her gun again…

"Fuck it! I'm out of ammo!" Kaede cried.

"AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Jake screamed frantically as more Smiles attacked him, "RAARRRGHHH!"

With a cry of might, he tackled them all to the ground, where they all exploded in white. Suddenly, Kaede smiled and appeared to pull out what appeared to be a razor blade from behind her back. Jake turned to her questioningly.

"What's that?" he cried.

"You were right!" she said, "We should have waited for Dan. Only he could destroy this piece of crap!"

"LIKE I SAID!" Jake exclaimed, "MAN, THESE THINGS KEEP COMING!"

He was right, as more Smiles in their dozens begun to slowly crawl out of the hole. Kaede then stretched her arms forward and with her over hand, slashed her wrists with the razor. Jake was suddenly alarmed at her actions.

"Kaede!" he cried, "WHAT ARE YOU…?"

Suddenly, blood begun to spurt from the wound and rain down upon the nest in torrents. Jake's was both incredibly grossed out and afraid, when what appeared to be a female ghost dressed in reddish bondage gear appeared near the hole. She had her left hand over her eyes and her right hand pointed at the hole.

"Mizaru!" Kaede exclaimed, the blood still gushing from her wrist, "Need help now!"

The ghost nodded and snapped her fingers, where an invisible barrier covered the hole up, stopping any more Smiles from crawling out. Jake's eyes widened, not just from feeling Kaede own blood cover him, but from the supernatural feat he just witnessed.

The blood stopped raining down just as Jake thought, 'These…Smith. They're…supernatural."

"Jake!" Kaede exclaimed, "You better get outta here!"

"HUH?" Jake cried, turning back into a human, "WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

Kaede glared, "I'll hold here until Dan arrives. You better go check on your oldest man."

Jake nodded, but still not understanding nonetheless, "Alright."

He then tore out through the doorway into the burning hallway, leaving Kaede alone in the now empty room, before the hole in the floor and the invisible shield covering it, preventing the Smiles from crawling out.

She smirked, "All right Dan. Don't disappoint me."

Jake through the hallway, the flames licking at him from all sides; he then jumped through the doorway and landed on the street, where…

"HEY, KID!"

…the police and the fire brigade were present before the burning building. Paramedics rushed to Jake's side, where he picked himself up and shrugged them away, coughing.

"I'm cool," Jake said, "I'm fine!"

"JAKE!"

He looked ahead to see Lao, Spud and Trixie standing in the rapidly gathering crowds. He rushed towards them, where he leapt the police boundaries and landed before the ecstatic trio. Lao was the first to speak.

"What happened?"

"I found where those things were coming from," Jake replied, which a few cops managed to overhear.

"What about Dan the Man?" Spud asked.

"Er…" Jake said, "About him…"

"COLLATERAL SHOT!!!"

Jake draconic ears heard that familiar cry of might, before a massive explosion was heard and shockwaves vibrated underneath them, startling everybody. The roof of the building then suddenly exploded, scattering pieces everywhere and causing everybody present to run, before a blinding light emitted from the building, and practically engulfed the entire city.

"AH!" Jake cried, "WHAT THE HECK…?"

The light soon dissipated, everything returning back to fairly normal

"Into the van!" Lao exclaimed.

They jumped into the waiting van, where Fu greeted them.

"Jake!" Fu cried happily, "You're in one piece!"

Jake by this time was breathing heavily, no doubt from so many things happening at once, "Did you hear that? That was Dan, I…hey…"

He queered his eyebrows.

"Where's Rose?"

"She's back at the shop," Trixie replied, "Relax…WHOA!!"

They turned to see the burning building, and something stepping out the fire-laced doorway and holding his revolver behind his head. Their eye widened, seeing it was Dan Smith, and he had a rather sly smile on his face.

"Get clear!" a cop cried, where he allowed the Hellion to stride past him, leaving him rather surprised.

The crowds watched speechless as he walked towards the footpath of the other side of the street where the van was parked. He then walked behind it, where Jake closed the van's door and opened the one on the other side.

Jake smiled, "Dan! You…you came."

"Yeah," Dan replied, "I never miss an opportunity to kick those bastards heads in!"

He then noticed Lao and nodded in greeting.

"Hey Lao."

"Mr. Smith," Lao responded, "I trust you took care of the infestation?"

"They won't be detonating themselves in a market place anytime soon," Dan replied amusingly, "Specifically Magus Bizarre."

Lao frowned, "Never."

"Hey," Jake said, "Where's Kaede?"

Spud, Trixie, Fu and Lao turned to him, who suddenly cringed at having all eyes turn to him suddenly.

"Who?" Trixie asked.

"Relax," Dan said, "That woman's safe. I trust she's told you all about me. And I'm guessing it's all bad."

Jake chuckled, "Yeah. She didn't think much of you."

Dan rolled his eyes around, "Heh…women. They're all the same."

Trixie frowned, "Hey!"

"We're headin' back," Fu said, "You taggin' along?"

Dan shook his head, "I gotta go. See you around, Dragon Boy. Oh…by the way."

The Hellion smirked and reached into his suit, where he pulled out a wad of bills and dropped them in Lao's lap, where the elder dragon gasped, where he looked closely at the money, then back up at the Dan.

"My…my life savings?" Lao cried.

'Here we go,' Fu thought.

"Yeah," Dan replied, "Sorry about that Latino kleptomaniac, old man. He's getting help, but he just can't help himself. You should keep your cash in a bank and not in a cash register. Oh…"

He then turned to Jake.

"…that little punk Con says 'hi' and also, and I quote, 'Death to the buttlicking ninjas also known as Huntsclan. And to the grinning assbites called Heaven Smile."

And with that he smiled and disappeared from sight, leaving Jake and co. absolutely shocked, especially Lao as he suddenly frowned with much vehemence.

"Such language," Lao muttered, holding the money, "And young dragon…"

"Yeah?"

"You got some more explaining to do."

"Aw, man. Can't I just put my feet for at least ten to fifteen hours."

"No."

Jake sighed and closed the van's door, where Lao got behind the wheel and put the foot down, where they drove off away from the rapidly burning building. Jake wiped the dust, blood and ash from his face, where Spud and Trixie sat next to him, intending to comfort their best friend.

"It got rough, didn't it Jake-man?" Spud asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah. And somethin's telling me that by tomorrow, it's gonna get rougher."

Fu frowned, "Don't say it, kid…and it won't happen."

"Whatever!"


	12. Chapter 11: Gunslinger Huntsman

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Gunslinger Huntsman

* * *

Dan heard the van took off from behind him as he walked down the footpath, where he still held his revolver behind his head. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and flicked the moisture onto the pavement. He then holstered his gun from within his suit, where he then disappeared into a nearby alleyway.

'Jeez, Kaede,' he thought irritant, 'Your really had to say those nice things about me, did ya' sweetheart?'

He then stepped into the shadows, where he seemingly disappeared into them. Suddenly, the sound of electrical surges could be heard and a few seconds later, the Cleaner known as Garcian Smith appeared where he stepped out of that same alleyway, carrying his briefcase in his hand and a smug look on his face.

"Well, that went well," he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard his cellphone ring, where he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, placing the receiver against his ear.

"Smith," Garcian begun.

_Is it done, Mr. Smith? _the other line asked.

"We've eradicated the nest in the Projects area, but I seriously doubt it'll stop the flow of the smiles here. We have to find the Queen smile, and something's telling that whoever's behind this may reveal himself to us. And that…"

He paused for second, then exhaled.

"…he's gonna want to pay a visit to the magical community sometime."

_We can't allow that! _the other line blurted, _Who knows how many innocent beings could die._

"We're working on finding him, man," Garcian reassured the other line, "We just need to take care of one last thing, before we drop the hammer on this bastard once and for all."

Then you better get to it, Smith. For all our sakes, we must eradicate these…these…freaks, once and for all.

The Cleaner smirked, "Trust me, Mr. K. Just keep the American Dragon busy with his duties."

And with that he switched off his phone and put it back in his suit. He then brushed the dust of his suit and begun walking down the street, where a full moon was once again in the sky. He looked up at it and frowned.

'This is your show now, Coyote,' he thought, 'Don't disappoint us. And for God's sake, don't do anything stupid.'

Shove it up your ass, Garcie.

The Cleaner frowned and rolled his eyes and walked down the street, disappearing into the night.

----------

"No way, dude!" Spud exclaimed enthusiastically, "Was she hot?"

Trixie frowned at Spud, while Jake just smirked; having told everyone what had went on in the smilies' nesting place. How he and a beautiful young woman named KAEDE, whose last name also happened to be Smith, raided the building and had set fire to it, before smashing through almost a hundred Smiles.

He then thought, 'Hey! How'd Dan get inside that building to finish the job?'

"Then what happened, young dragon?" Lao asked.

Jake was shaken from his thoughts, "We reached where the suckers were coming from…from an even bigger, uglier version of them. But that wasn't the sickest thing I saw."

"What was, kid?" Fu asked from behind the wheel of the van.

Jake's smile disappeared where he then shuddered, "KAEDE slashed her own wrists, and blood, like, gushed out like rain."

Trixie and Spud were now beginning to feel ill. They wished they didn't picture it.

"She killed herself before you?" Trixie cried, "That's SICK!!!"

Jake shook his head, "She didn't die. She summoned some ghost dressed in gear from a R rated flick and it created some kind of force field, trapping the creeps in their nest. She then told me to run, and I did so."

"And that leads up to where you leapt out of the burning building, I must assume?" Lao asked.

Jake sighed, "Yeah. Gramps?"

"Yes?"

"Do have any idea what the heck is going on here?" Jake surprisingly asked, frantically, "My heads starting to trip."

Lao rubbed his head in frustration, where he forced himself to lie, "No, young dragon. I do not know."

Fu rolled his eyes, 'Get real Lao. You're a terrible liar. The kid's gonna know the truth sometime.'

The van then pulled up in front of the store, where Jake was quick to open the door and jump out, where he stepped into the shop, only to find Love, in her human form, sitting behind a desk. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Love?" Jake begun, surprised, "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in trouble," Love replied, concerned, "So I came over to help out. And…"

She chuckled.

"…boy, was this shop in trouble."

Jake blushed slightly, before shaking her head and asking, "Have you seen Rose? She's a blonde haired…"

"The Huntsgirl?" Love queried, "Yes, I saw her. We stayed here and held the fort…well…at least I did. She took off once the others came to get you."

Jake's eyes widened, "HUH?"

"Figures!" Trixie exclaimed as she, Spud, Fu and Lao got out of the van and slammed the door of vehicle, "Guess she didn't want to be part of the siege of electronic store two-hundred and fifteen!"

"Harsh," Spud commented, then stepped up to Jake and patted him on the shoulder, "Sorry, dude."

Sadness was evident on Jake's face, where he then turned to the wall and punched with his fist, actually making a hole in it, and sobbing quietly, muttering something incoherent. Lao shook his head sadly, seeing his grandson's reaction. He stepped over to him.

"You must stay vigilant, young dragon," Lao said, "We have not much time. The agents of the Dark Dragon are sure to take action during this time of crisis."

Jake looked over at Lao over his shoulder as he stepped into the shop and frowned, where he bluntly asked, "Doing what, exactly?"

"They plan to acquire an artifact of untold power," Lao explained, following Jake, "Which, if it fell into the wrong hands, could destroy all of dragon and human kind."

"What is it?" Jake asked, "No…what…don't tell me. I'm trying to figure out several other things."

"Such as?" Lao surprisingly asked.

"Duh!" Jakee exclaimed, "The smiling time bombs and the gun-crazy guys who share the same last name. All this is whacked, man!"

"Maybe, kid!" Fu explained, "Besides, we don't know what's inside this chest as well, held up in the secured wing of the Museum."

Jake queered his eyebrows, "There a 'secured wing' at the Museum?"

"Mm-hmm," Fu said, before finishing out a book and opening it, where an image of what appeared to be a gold-encrusted chest with a red-coloured dragon insignia was present on it. Everyone in the room fixated themselves on it.

"The contents of this chest belonged to the Blood Dragon," Lao asked, "Thirty years ago, he was the most powerful and evil of all the dragons in the world."

"Even more powerful and, dare I say it, evil than Darkie?" Jake asked, interested.

Lao nodded, "Before his disappearance he was more powerful than the Dark Dragon. And his utter hatred of everything that lived surpassed even the dark one."

"Man, he was cold-blooded alright," Fu said, shuddering slightly, "He'd kill anyone just to see the sight of that precious red liquid otherwise known as blood. And legend pointed out that he was a God Killer."

"Heh! God Killer?" Trixie asked, crossing her eyebrows.

Love cleared her throat and explained, "It means that a certain individual blessed with unbelievable, unimaginable and somewhat unnatural abilities that could have the potential to challenge the might of even the most powerful supernatural force, namely a god; even able to kill him. "

The dragoness instantly silenced herself after saying all that, having sounded ridiculously like a newscaster. Spud slowly nodded, having taken that in, whilst Jake and Trixie didn't understand all that well.

"Whoa, deep," Spud said.

Jake shook his head, "So, you want us to pilfer this chest?"

Lao nodded, "I will be coming with you, where I will monitor your progress. I was hoping Love can also come accompany us."

Jake turned to Love, who nodded and said, "I will, Master Lao Shi."

"Er…"

All eyes turned to Spud and Trixie, as they stood outside the door, bags over their shoulders and smiling rather awkwardly.

"If you don't mind," Spud said, "I think we'll take off. All this about gun-packing dudes, dames and blood…"

"Yeah, I think I'm about to hurl!" Trixie exclaimed.

Jake sighed, " Yeah, I think you guys should sit this one out."

Trixie nodded, "See you tomorrow. Oh, and Jakey…"

She narrowed her eyes, which caught Jake completely off balance.

"Watch your back."

----------

Rose watched the shop sadly from a nearby rooftop as Trixie and Spud stepped out and begun walking home. Followed by Jake, Love, Fu and Lao who got into the van. She sighed, wishing she could go with him, but something in her heart was telling her to not lead Jake into any more trouble than he already was in.

'I'm nothing but trouble,' she thought, wailing on herself, 'I'm nothing but bad news.'

She got up and climbed down the building into the alleyway, hearing the van take off. She kicked a can out of her way, which rebounded off the nearest wall. If there were any 'smiles' around, they probably would have heard that and come after her once again.

Rose heard something rustle from behind some garbage cans, where she instantly put her fists up.

"Who's there?" she asked, then demanded, "Show yourself!"

A raspy voice replied in a rather cold tone.

"My, you've grown, Huntsgirl…"

Her eyes widened upon being identified as **_her. _**She couldn't help but slightly shiver in both fear and anticipation, the latter being of what supernatural force she would now stand toe-to-toe with. She frowned nervously."

"Why'd you call me that?" Rose asked, "I'm not Huntsgirl."

"You ARE the Huntsgirl," the voice said, "Now and forever. You've got the mark. It's your destiny to slay the American Dragon, otherwise he will slay you."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No. I'm not following that particular destiny any more. Now…"

Rose narrowed her eyes vehemently.

"Show yourself!"

The ghostly voice sighed, "As you wish, Rose."

What appeared to be a ghost phased through the garbage cans and before Rose, she instantly cried out in fright and fell backwards. The ghost, whom was grey-skinned with white hair and empty eye sockets with a blue tank top with the words **I'M BACK** on it, smiled down at her and crossed his arms. Rose eyes were wide with fear.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" the ghost asked.

"Shoud…should I?" Rose asked.

"I'm Travis," the ghost identified himself, "You're uncle killed me. And if I remember correctly, he did it right before you when you were still in your diapers."

"What?" Rose cried, "What…are you doing here?"

Travis put his hands on his hips and replied, "You seem rather complex at the moment. You can't seem to think straight and not sure if your next move is a right or wrong one. Not surprising for someone in your position."

Rose nodded, "That's true."

"Well, because of these rather shit times I'm here to make sure you stay on the straight and narrow," Travis said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me," Travis said, "You're gonna be needing my help if you hope to survive the endless torrents of misery that'll be coming your way. Just follow my advice, do what I say, and the both of us will be okay."

Rose narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think I'm going to listen to whatever you say?"

Travis shrugged, "Suit yourself, Huntsgirl. But as long as your uncle is alive and that I'm a ghoul, I'm gonna need someone to haunt, and guess what…"

Rose's eyes widened again.

"…you're IT."

And with that Travis disappeared, leaving a rather dumbfounded and somewhat shaken Rose standing there, trying to understand the fact she was just visited by the ghost of someone her own uncle murdered. She quickly pinched herself, checking if she was awake…where she unfortunately was. She rubbed her head, feeling a stress headache come about.

Suddenly, laughter echoed around her in the alleyway.

'Why me?' she thought, 'Why does it have to be me?'

----------

The drive to the museum was a quiet one, with Jake, Love and Lao deep in thought, each trying to comprehend and untangle what had just happened within the past few days. Jake immediately guessed that his grandpa was keeping something from him, while Love thought about their objective, and of the Blood Dragon himself.

'We should be locating and destroying the source of the Heaven Smile,' she thought, 'Instead of robbing a museum and some relic.'

She then thought of the Blood Dragon, where she had only heard of him once, and that was when she was ten. She heard how he was the only dragon to have a torrent history of extreme violence and how he lived up to his name in killing dozens, if not hundreds, of innocent magical creatures. Surprisingly, Lao thought about the same thing and how this 'relic' could have resurfaced after so long…give or take thirty years.

"We're here," Fu announced.

They pulled up in front of the museum, where Lao got behind his console, flicking the TV screens on.

"I will be monitoring you from here, young dragons," he said, tuning the screens, "The artifact is sure to be held in the back, within the vault."

"Got you," Jake said, putting on his earpiece.

"And I'll be sitting right here," Fu said sheepishly, "Once the fuzz arrives and we need to make a quick exit."

"Alright," Love added as she put on her own earpiece.

The screens then revealed security camera images of the museum's interior, where…

"WHAT?" Lao cried.

"What's wrong, Gramps?" Jake asked, before turning to the screens, "Oh…"

The screens revealed what appeared to be Huntsclan member lying dead all over the museum ground, each one in his own pond of blood, which was also smeared on the walls and over the other exhibits; some of which were smashed and lying on the floor in pieces.

"What's going on?" Fu cried, "Somebody beat us here?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "And someone beat them as well."

"The vault!" Lao exclaimed.

He checked the top left screen to see the large vault door. Luckily it was still intact, where Lao turned to both Jake and Love.

"Go!" he exclaimed, "You have got to retrieve the artifact before it escapes our grasp."

Jake nodded, "Got it!"

Suddenly they all heard the sound of glass breaking outside, before something hard landed on the roof of the van, where Jake and Love suddenly cried out in fright as the roof bent in slightly from the impact. He quickly opened the van door and stepped out, seeing an unmasked Huntsclan member, who laid on the roof of the van with a large, smoking hole in his chest and an expression of horror on his face, where his eyes happened to be missing.

"T…tr…traitor..." the Huntsmember gasped, just before he expired.

Jake looked up at the museum, to see that someone stood behind the smashed upper window, before he frowned…

"Dragon UP!"

…and shifted into his dragon form, flying up towards the smashed window. Love followed suit, where she changed into her own dragoness form. Jake flew through the window and found himself in the upper floor of the museum, seeing nobody around. He scratched his head in confusion, where Love landed next to him.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, "The guy who killed that Huntsmember?"

"Long gone," Jake replied, "And he was quick about it."

_Don't just stand there, _Lao interrupted, _The intruder is heading towards the vault._

"Right!" Jake exclaimed, "We're gone!"

----------

The Huntsmember felt tears sting his eyes as he laid dying on the museum floor, right next to the 'Evolution of Man' exhibit, where some more Huntsclan bodies laid strewn about, their weapons scattered all over the place. He and his comrades didn't stand a chance as they were ambushed and literally blown away by someone who was once one of them. He tried to get up, but the fact he was missing an arm and one of his lungs was punctured didn't help. He fell back down.

He rolled on his back, to see**_ him _**standing above him, holding his smoking magnum revolver. The Huntsmember's eyes widened as the killer smiled evilly and aimed his revolver straight at the Huntsmember's head.

"Let me put it this way, pal," the killer said nonchalantly, "To the entire Huntsclan…"

He lowered the hammer of his magnum, where the Huntsmember opened his mouth and screamed in terror.

"You're all FUCKED!"

----------

Jake and Love heard the sound of a loud magnum go off, silencing a scream, as they reached the ground floor of the museum. The both of them were in their human forms, citing the fact there were cameras all over the place.

'Poor guy,' he thought.

_Hurry, Jake, _Lao said, _The intruder is heading for the vault. Turn back into your dragon forms._

"And get snapshot by almost a hundred cameras?" Jake replied, "No way!"

_I will shut them off then, _Lao replied, _Now make haste!_

Jake sighed, before…

"Dragon UP!"

…he and Love shifted back into dragons, before they flew through the museum, careful not to bump into any of the exhibits in their rush towards the back of the museum, passing by the corpses of several Huntsmembers, where not only their blood was all over the place, but so were their guts as he each received a blast to the chest and gut.

Jake once again had to strain to keep his lunch down, as did Love.

'Never seen this kind of violence before,' the dragoness thought.

_Hurry! _Lao urged them, _The intruder's before the vault, and…_

_Great! _Fu interjected over the radio, _It's that latino crook from a few hours back._

Jake glared, "Coyote Smith?"

_Yeah! _Fu said, _He's just cracked the safe's panel and it's ope…_

Suddenly, static was heard over the radio.

"Fu?" Jake said, tapping his earpiece, "Gramps? HEY!"

"Something jamming the radio?" Love asked.

"Sounds like it," Jake replied, then complained, "Ah man! When is this day gonna end?"

They past through an empty security checkpoint leading to the back of the museum, where the security guard was found bound, gagged and blindfolded, obviously by the Huntsclan. Jake reached for the guard's security guard.

"Sorry, gotta borrow this," Jake said.

He swiped the door and it opened, revealing an even larger, circular room. The room was littered with several more Huntsclan bodies, lying outside the large safe door, which was opened, revealing all matters of priceless artifacts within it. As Jake and Love stepped forward, **_he _**stepped out, revealing himself and the chest he carried under one arm.

Jake narrowed his eyes, "Coyote Smith?"

The Puerto Rican thief smiled and said sarcastically, "I feel honoured that the great American Dragon knows my name."

Jake smirked, "Thanks, yo. Now hand over the chest or…"

He pointed at his balled left-fist.

"You'll get the 'honour' of feeling the Am-Drag's fist in your face."

Coyote shook his head, "Sorry, pal. I can't do that."

Jake's smile faded, "Why not?"

"I'm allergic to giving," Coyote replied, "I'm a taker. And I'm taking this baby…"

He indicated the chest he now held under his arm.

"…somewhere where you scalies can't possibly doom the world with it."

Love glared daggers at Coyote, whom she saw had the mark of the Huntsclan on his right hand. Her eyes then widened, noticing the Huntsclan that he possibly killed. She eyes narrowed in confusion, rubbing her head.

"What kind of Huntsclan kills his own kind?" she demanded.

"I prefer the term 'cull', girly," Coyote replied, "They stood in my way, and they paid."

Coyote's head jerked up with attention when he saw a badly wounded Huntsmembers standing behind the dragons, clutching his Huntstaff and aiming at them. He quickly pulled a magnum from behind his pants and pulled the trigger, where the bullet whizzed past Jake's ear and hit the Huntsmember in the forehead, killing him.

"WHOA!" Jake cried, where she and Love spun around to see the splattered Huntsmember lying behind them.

Coyote then ran forward towards them, where they turned to see him approach. The both of them charge forward, rearing up their fists. As they were about to strike, Coyote leapt forward and jumped up on both Jake and Love…

"HEY!

"ARGH!"

…and pushed off both of them, sending them falling onto the ground in a heap, where Coyote ran for the door leading out of the safe room. He smirked.

"Adios, scalies!" he called out, "Don't wait up! WHA…?"

Suddenly, Lao in his dragon form descended from the ceiling and dropped before Coyote. His frowned and stepped back, aiming his gun upside-down 'gangster' style at the Chinese Dragon. Lao was confused, seeing the Mark of the Huntsclan on his palm and the bodies lying scattered all over the museum.

"Where do you think you are going with that artifact, Smith?" Lao demanded.

Coyote smirked, "Sorry, old man. What the **_other _**old man wants, he gets. And it's not wise to keep him waiting."

"I figured **_he _**would be on the Council's side," Lao said vehemently, "Along with **_his_** servants."

"Oh, we are," Coyote said, "But there is no way in Hell we are letting you get…"

The Thief rolled his eyes back when he sensed Jake charge from behind. He sidestepped and grabbed him by the tail. Jake's eyes widened as Coyote spun him around comically and flung him at Lao, sending the both of them through the glass of another exhibit. Love attacked, where she swung her tail and he bent over backwards, the tail skimming past him. He then aimed his magnum at Love and pulled the trigger.

Jake's eye widened in terror, hearing the trigger being pulled, but instead…

"ARGHHHH!"

…a Sphinx Hair net was fired from the barrel of the magnum, hitting Love and entangling her feet and hands together, sending her onto the ground. Jake lunged at Coyote, who then spun around and kicked Jake in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him falling down on the floor. Lao let off a fireball, where Coyote swerved to avoid and he aimed his revolver.

Coyote pulled the trigger and fired, instead of a bullet, a Huntsclan staff stun shot, where it took the elder dragon by surprised, sending him flying across the air and against the wall, shattering exhibits and other priceless artifacts along the wall.

"Grandpa!" Jake exclaimed.

Jake threw a fireball, where Coyote thumbed back the hammer and fired a real bullet, dispelling it. He then fired again, where Jake felt the bullet graze his cheek, where his blood hit the floor and he cried out in pain. He held his bleeding check and stared daggers at Coyote, where he frowned.

"I hated to do that, Dragon-Boy," the Thief said, eyes narrowed, "I know you're Con's pal, but the Council's so up themselves they'll want to get this chest, and God knows what'll happen if they do."

"You tell us that after you knock us flat on our butts?" Jake cried.

"Hey, you attacked me!" Coyote exclaimed, "Now, I gotta go!"

"NO!"

Lao appeared and heat-butted Coyote from behind, sending him sprawling onto the floor, the chest hitting the ground with a loud clank. Lao seethed slightly, angry beyond content. He then stepped over and picked up the chest.

"Gramps!" Jake exclaimed, never seeing Lao this angry, 'He's blown a fuse big time!'

Lao then burnt the binds of Love, where she rubbed her hands and feet in pain.

"We have no time for this!" Lao cried, "The Council demands this artifact. And we know for sure that Smith has turned on us."

Coyote groaned in pain and struggled to get back on his feet. Jake looked over at the Thief with sympathy, before touching the wound on his cheek, gritting his teeth slightly with the pain.

"Goddamn it, you old pedango!" Coyote cursed, "You don't wanna know what's in that chest."

Lao glared and gripped the chest firmly in his hands. It was true that he did not know what was in the chest, but questioned within his mind of why he didn't want to know. Nevertheless, he knew his mission and was determined to accomplish it for the good of the Council.

"Why not?" Lao asked nonetheless.

Suddenly, snow, lightning and flame struck from behind Lao, causing him to drop the case, which once again landed on the ground, and he fell face forward onto the floor, where he passed out.

"GRAMPS!" Jake cried, "Not again."

"We got company!" Coyote growled.

Sure enough there were four armoured dragons, one coloured red, one white and one yellow floating in the air, having come in from the roof's dome window. The fourth dragon leading them was…

Councillor Chang 

"Chang!" Jake cried, seeing the renegade councillor in her dragon form.

"Herself, dear boy," Chang responded smiling as she and her troop landed on the ground.

Coyote picked himself up from the floor and rubbed his sore back. What the old man did to him was definitely going to leave a mark in the morning.

'This day keeps getting better and better,' Coyote thought snidely.

----------

Meanwhile outside the museum, Fu laid on the asphalt outside the van as an armoured dragon pinned him down with his clawed foot, with Fu literally tasting the road, where he groaned in utter discomfort and pain.

The dragon smiled, "Those who oppose the Dark Dragon shall feel his wrath."

"Get bent!" Fu struggled to say, before thinking, 'Aw crud, we're in deep now! Where the heck are ya', Smith?'


	13. Chapter 12: Unlikely Heroes

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Unlikely Heroes

* * *

Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Councillor Chang, the one who pulled a fast one on the World Dragon Council, was here right before him. How she had managed to escape from her eight by eight, triple max cell was beyond him. Nevertheless, he was determined to make sure she was put right back there.

"How the heck did you escape, yo?" Jake asked.

Chang glared, "It is complicated, Dragon Long."

**--- AN HOUR AGO ---  
**

In her human form and sitting on her knees in her cell in the murkiest prison in the entire Isle of Dracos, Chang's head was bowed as if in deep mediation. The elder female dragon knew what the punishment was reserved for traitors and she was determined to go through it with a straight face and with no regrets.

Of course she would check out of life with no regrets. The Dark Dragon was absolutely right when he said that human needed to wiped out from the face of the Earth, as they threatened all magical life, whether inadvertently or on purpose. She eyes opened as her face turned to anger when she remembered that it was the American Dragon and his pitiful friends that put her here, and that they managed to defeat her master once again.

'One day soon, Long,' she thought, 'We will be avenged.'

Suddenly, she heard her door open slowly and she stood up, ready to face her fate. Surprisingly, only one person stood in the doorway, and it was human shaped. She didn't get a good look at his shadowy silhouette, but felt dread envelope her when his pink eyes illuminated in the darkness. He then smiled, which she could also see.

"Councillor Chang?" the figure asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Who are you?"

"You're master sent me to deliver a message."

Chang's eyes widened, "Yes? What is it?"

"He says, and I quote, _You must recover something of great value for me. It is the holy sword of the Blood Dragon. Either you bring it to me or you forfeit your life. _End quote."

Chang narrowed her eyes, "Anything else?"

"Yes," the figure replied smartly, "You can't do that if you rot away here."

The figure then turned around and walked away from the doorway. Chang, without a doubt confused, walked towards the open doorway and her eyes shot open at what she saw. The figure had vanished, and in his place was hallway filled with dead and splattered ogre and dragon guards, propped up against the wall.

She then smiled and said softly, "It's all going to plan after all."

**--- NOW ---**

Chang frowned and extended her hand towards the chest…

"RECOVER THE CHEST!" she ordered.

And with that the yellow dragon dove towards the chest, and before Jake had a chance to counter, the renegade felt Coyote's foot impact with his face and sent him onto the floor with a broken snout where blood was quick to gush onto the floor. Coyote quickly recovered his magnum and aimed it straight at Chang and her remaining goons.

"Hey, old chica!" Coyote exclaimed, bending down and recovering the chest also, "This baby's coming home with me."

Chang frowned, "And who are you to stand before dragons, armed only with a pitiful human weapon?"

Jake and Love jumped back and sided with Coyote, who smiled at seeing the both of them accompany him against a mutual threat.

"Guess we're on the same side after all," Jake said, smiling.

"Don't get cocky, Dragon-Boy," Coyote reminded him, "We're still in deep."

Chang was now getting angry, with this mere thug standing before her, and where she just noticed the Mark of the Huntsclan on his right, "WHAT SAY YOU, HUNTSCLAN SCUM?"

Coyote frowned, "I'm the guy, among a few other guys, whose gonna blow your face off, that, and your wings!"

"Impossible!" Chang cried, "KILL THEM!"

The two remaining dragons charged at Jake, Love and Coyote, where the Thief aimed his magnum, where he smiled sadistically and then pulled the trigger, firing not a bullet, but a charge shot. It bored through the white dragon's armour, then his hide, and then out the other end, effectively blowing a hole through the white dragon.

"AH!" the red dragon cried, "HENRY!"

The white dragon tumbled over backwards dead, where the red dragon was then tackled by Love, while Jake went after Chang and they engaged in fisticuffs. Coyote quickly reloaded, opening his magnum's chamber, churned out the empty bullets and replaced them. He held the chest firmly under one hand as he looked up at the roof.

"Time for this Eagle to fly…"

The Thief then focused, before he bent his legs and leapt high into the air like a human flea, catching the attention of the dragons as they saw Coyote jump through the hole in the ceiling window and onto the roof. Where he then wiped the blood of his face and onto his pants and exhaled.

**The Eagle has landed on the roof.**

"That was easy," he said smirkingly to himself, "Dumbass Dragon-Boy."

Back to the fight…

"What the…?" Jake said, seeing that Coyote just did an unnatural-for-an-ordinary-human runner, before receiving a slash across the face by Chang.

Jake retaliated by head-butting her in the face, before jumping up and delivering a kick to her chest, sending her falling down. Love felt she broke a nail against the red dragon, where he swiped at her with his tail. Love retaliated by spewing fire, which was absorbed the armour. The red dragon smiled and punched her in the face.

"HEY!" Jake cried, causing the red dragon to turn towards him…

…where Jake tackled him and through another glass exhibit, with a loud crash.

'Jeez, the guys who run the museum ain't gonna like this,' he thought, noticing they had wrecked almost every exhibit in the place.

His point was proven when Chang attacked from behind, only to receive a large ming vase to the back of the skull courtesy of Love, which finally knocked her unconscious. Jake smiled appreciatively, where it faded when he saw Love's face of discontent.

"The Thief got away with the artifact!" she exclaimed, "We've failed."

Jake shook her head, "Not yet. But first…"

They turned towards the unconscious form of Lao, who had reverted back to his human form.

"We gotta take care of Gramps."

----------

Meanwhile shimmying up a pipe on the side of the museum was an awkward man dressed in body hugging black lycra, with numerous scientific gadgets attached to his belt and he had a monocle over one eyes. There would be no prizes for guessing that this was Professor Rotwood, once again out to prove that magical do exist.

He reached for his tape recorder and pressed the red dot otherwise known as RECORD.

"September 20th 2006, 7:40pm," Rotwood begun, "Reliable sources have informed me that a seemingly magical device of untold power was delivered to the New York Natural Museum three days ago. I, Hans Rotwood, will acquire this…device…and will unlock whatever mysteries surrounds this device…"

He then paused, realising that kind of crap he just said.

"…whatever they may be," he continued, "And with God as my witness, may I succeed in this scientific endeavour to finally prove that magical beings do exist."

He almost lost his footing as he switched his recorder off. He grunted with exhaustion, before climbing upwards, and almost reaching the roof. He put his left his hand over the roof, when he suddenly felt it being crushed.

"AH!" he cried.

He looked up to see Coyote standing above him, carrying the chest under one hand and a magnum in the other, where he aimed it at Rotwood's head, whom he swore felt his bladder give way and his pupils shrink in fright. Coyote smirked, seeing his reaction.

"Looking for this, amigo?" Coyote asked, indicating the chest under his arm.

Rotwood, recognising the artifact, nodded vigorously, "I'm…I'm sure we can come to an…understanding…over that artifact you carry in your hands."

Coyote's eyebrows raised, "Really?"

He then lowered the hammer of his magnum, causing Rotwood's heart to pound painfully against his chest.

"What kind of 'understanding', Rothead?"

Coyote's eyes darted past him to the last remaining dragon that had stood guard outside the museum, whom was looking up at them right now. Coyote frowned and took his foot off Rotwood's hand…

"ARGHHHH!"

…where the school 'professor' would have fallen if Coyote did not quickly bend over and grab him by the cuff of his lycra, and in an impressive feat of strength, toss him over his head and onto the roof behind him, where he cried out in pain. He then got back up.

"Here, hold this," Coyote said as he tossed the chest over to Rotwood, which he caught it with both his hands and the weight of it sending him falling back onto the ground.

The last armoured dragon flew up the side of the building and landed on the roof near Coyote and Rotwood, where the professor instantly shrieked with complete surprised and panic. The dragon stared, rather madly, at Rotwood.

'The jerkass who keeps trying to expose us!' he thought, before smiling and cracking his knuckles, 'This is gonna be sweet!'

The dragon spewed forth fire, which Rotwood was quick to jump out of the way, although seat of his lycra caught fire and he quickly brushed it out. Coyote was amused at seeing the display, but quickly frowned when he noticed the dragon's eyes focus on the chest. The Thief knew his mission and was more than determined to carry it out.

"Hey, dragon!" Coyote exclaimed.

The dragon turned to Coyote and growled, "What do you want, foul human?"

Coyote smirked, "Don't literally waste your breath on that small-fry."

He then showed the dragon his right palm, where instantly the dragon felt his blood boil with anger at seeing a Huntsmember standing right before him. The dragon spewed forth fire, where Coyote leapt over the flames and delivered a crushing kick upright the dragon's head, magnum in hand. He then pinned the dragon to the ground with his foot and aimed his magnum.

Rotwood watched, with fascination, as Coyote prepared to kill the dragon.

"Hey, dragon," Coyote growled, "You're FUCKED!"

He then fired and blew the dragon's skull apart, where the only sound he made right before his messy, untimely end was a mere whimper. The last thing that went through his mind, other than the Thief's bullet, was 'Who was this guy?'

Coyote wiped the blood off his face, before he narrowed his eyes on the corpse, focussing. The dragon's body then turned into red particles and exploded, where Coyote appeared to then absorb the particles, where afterwards he sighed. Rotwood's eyes widened upon seeing this spectacle.

"Fascinating," he said softly.

Coyote then turned towards Rotwood, who instantly panicked. He then slowly stepped towards him and picked up the chest, where Rotwood didn't do a thing to stop him.

"Thanks, amigo," Coyote said, "You've been a wonderful audience."

He then frowned, reached forward and grabbed Rotwood by the throat, bringing his face up to his. It was amusing to see the fear in Rotwood's eyes and the fact he had wet his pants.

"Keep this to yourself, que?" Coyote asked, then growled, "You saw nothing here!"

Rotwood nodded, "Yes…yes…yes!"

----------

Lao felt himself slowly regained consciousness, with Jake and Love peering in close to him.

"Hey, he's coming too!" Jake cried happily, "Gramps…hey Gramps!"

"J…Jake?"

Lao got up slowly, before rubbing his aching back, feeling that he had been electrified, frozen and set on fire at the same time. He looked over and gasped, seeing an unconscious Councillor Chang and her dead minions lying on the floor.

"Chang?" he cried, "But…but how?"

Jake shrugged, "Don't ask me. It's complicated."

They suddenly heard a gunshot come from the roof and they instantly sprung back into action.

"The artifact!" Love cried, "Smith has it!"

Lao frowned, "Then let's make haste, young dragons."

They flapped their wings and flew up the roof through the shattered ceiling window, not noticing that Chang had regained consciousness, and the first thing she did, amidst a major concussion was to throw up on the museum floor.

"How…how could they have beaten me again?" she asked herself, "And…who was that Huntsmember?"

She then turned and took flight towards the front entrance at the other end of the museum, where she smashed through the nearest window and flew out into the sky. Jake, Lao and Love didn't notice her as they landed on the roof, just in time to see Coyote standing near the edge of the roof. Rotwood watched with wide-eyes as they landed before him, backs turned as if they didn't notice him.

"Hey, you guys are alright," Coyote said, before he holstered his magnum, "Good to see you've taken care of Chang and her goons."

"Enough of the wise remarks," Jake growled, starting to become discontent with him, "Hand over the artifact!"

Rotwood's eyes widened further, 'That voice? Jake Long?'

Coyote shook his head, "No can do, compadre. But don't worry, you'll be seeing it, and me, very soon."

With that he turned around and, amidst incredulous stares, leapt off the roof, into the distance, and onto an apartment roof far away. Jake eyes widened, seeing the human flea get away from them, before he disappeared completely from sight.

"Awesome," Jake muttered softly, before smiling lightly.

"The Council is not going to like this," Lao groaned, with a massive sense of fatality. His eyes then widened, "Fu Dog!"

They flew off the museum roof and back onto the streets, where shifting back into their human forms they ran towards the van and opened it, seeing Fu lying inside bound and gagged. Jake ripped the tape off his mouth.

"OWW!" he cried, "CHANG! SHE'S HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Relax," Jake said reassuringly, "She's out cold."

"No, she just escaped," Fu corrected aggressively, "I heard her smash through the museum and, boy, the curator of New York's Natural Museum ain't gonna like the fact we wrecked the joint."

"Or left a dozen Huntsclan bodies lying around," Love added, "And three dead dragons. We'll have to dispose of them or the police…"

Suddenly, they heard sirens in the distance…

"That'll be them!" Fu exclaimed, "Quick untie me."

Without doing so, the group jumped into the van, with Lao behind the wheel, he put the pedal down, and they sped off into the night, mere seconds before almost a dozen police cars pulled up and surrounded the museum.

"This Unit-45," one of the officers in his car spoke into radio, "We're at the scene. Structural damage present. We're preparing to break and enter."

_Roger that, _the other line said, _Exercise extreme caution._

As they headed back to the shop, Jake couldn't help but wonder about Trixie and Spud.

'Man, I shouldn't have let them walk off like that,' he thought regrettably, 'I hope they're ok.'

----------

Rotwood had managed to make good his escape off the roof; with several things running through his mind as he ran towards his car. For once he wasn't focused on the dragons, rather the guy who had just managed to kill one right before his eyes, with nothing but a magnum revolver. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he opened the door into his car, hopped in and drove off also into the night.

'This is a massive scientific discovery,' he thought, 'Dragons can be killed after all. Should make for some serious research.'

He tore his lycra mask off.

'Who was that man?' he thought, 'He…did he just jump away a few city blocks?'

----------

Coyote whistled to himself as walked through the alleyway, gold chest under one and a lit cigarette dangling from his lips, which he then took a puff and blew out the smoke upwards. He headed for the black sedan parked facing the road at the end of the alley.

"Easy money," he said to himself.

The ghost of Iwazaru then appeared before him, "Master…"

Coyote rolled his eyes.

"…we're in a tight spot."

"Que?" Coyote asked.

"I see you have the artifact," Iwazaru said, "The master will be very pleased."

Coyote shrugged, "I would have gotten it sooner if those Huntsclan didn't show up. As did those flying reptiles."

"You should remember that some of those 'flying reptiles' are on our side," Iwazaru reminded him, "They are invaluable to the eventual destruction of the enemy."

"Fuck em'," Coyote sneered, "That's all I have to say about them. They hate me; I hate them. It's a balance."

Suddenly, the both of them heard laughter and screaming, where sighed and stomped out his cigarette, before pulling out his modified magnum revolver. He lowered the hammer.

"Fucking smiles," Coyote hissed.

"This is more of a job for the Mask," Iwazaru said, "He can take care of this."

_I sure can muchachos. Vamanos, Coyote, Iwazaru._

"Whatever," Coyote said, "I feel like takin' a break anyway."

----------

Meanwhile Rose leapt from rooftop to rooftop, thinking that it was best to stay off the street tonight. That somehow it was dangerous to be walking it at this time of night, and especially when those things would possibly be prowling about. At first, she didn't believe the news reports of those zombie-like creatures running about the city, but remembered that even magical creatures prowl the night as well.

And these weren't magical creatures by the way.

She stopped to catch her breath, where she sat near the edge of the rooftop, where she looked down on the street. Her eyes widened, when she heard distant laughing in the distance. She was about to start moving again when she looked at who was running down the street, obviously being pursued by those things.

"KEEP RUNNIN', SPUD!" Trixie cried, clutching her bag in one hand.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" Spud replied.

A smile was on their heels, giggling erratically as it pursued them. Rose smiled and slid down the nearest storm-pipe onto the pavement, where she dropped right before Trixie and Spud. Before they could react surprisingly, she dove forward and delivered a punch to it's face, knocking it onto the floor. She then jumped into the air…

"HIIIIIYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

…and brought her feet down upon it's chest, killing it. She then turned to Trixie and Spud, breathing harshly, as were they.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she thought.

"Tryin' to get home," Trixie replied, "Those things have been chasin' us for nearly quarter-of-an-hour?"

"Yeah, that reminds me," Spud said, trying to catch his breath, "We should have listened to the guy on the radio."

"How many were after you?" Rose asked.

"Hello! We didn't stop to look!" Trixie spat.

They then heard more laughing in the distance, where Spud swallowed loudly in fear, while Trixie's eyes widened.

"But judging from all that laughter, I'd say a lot!" Spud exclaimed.

"Oh, you do?"

The trio spun around to see the Huntsmaster standing behind them, staff in hand. He narrowed his eyes in vehemence, before aiming his staff and firing off a rather thick-looking net. Before Rose, Trixie and Spud had a chance to take action, or even scream, everything went black as they were all knocked into unconsciousness.

It did not seem like a minute later when they woke up, where they found themselves in an even direr situation.

"Ah, you've all woken at last," they heard the Huntsman say as their visions gradually cleared.

They found themselves chained he wall of what appeared to be cellar, just like when they had captured Jake when he was shapeshifter so long ago, complete with table, a mirror and a whole weapon rack. Rose struggled against her bound, but to no avail. Spud groaned as he lifted his head.

"Nuts," he groaned, "I thought this was dream."

The Huntsman chuckled and stepped out before them, along with Spectre, "This is your nightmare more like, Mr. Spudinski."

Spud frowned, "You don't scare me, Mr…"

He was silenced when Trixie suddenly hissed at him to shut up, before she turned to face the Huntsman and smiled nervously, "Ignore him. He's not all that up there."

The Huntsman frowned and turned to Rose, "So, these are the associates of the American Dragon, Huntsgirl? I didn't expect much of his choice of friends. I wouldn't expect them to know much regarding the Huntsclan and how they shouldn't interfere in our business.

"What?" Rose cried.

"They would, however, know the whereabouts, or even the address, of the American Dragon," the Huntsman explained, "And I will gladly spare their lives, and yours, if they were to tell me."

He then gripped his staff, which begun to charge with green energy, where Spud and Trixie cringed and begun to shake nervously. He held the staff near Trixie's face, before moving onto Spud's. He then turned his head to Rose.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want their deaths on your conscious, Huntsgirl," the Huntsman continued, before he stepped back, "You have one minute to convince them to give up the whereabouts of the American Dragon and I'll release them immediately, and…"

He then smiled evilly.

"…as an extra bonus, I will allow you back into the Huntsclan alongside your brother."

Rose's eyes widened, where he turned to face Spectre, who nodded, "Come on, Rose. We want you back."

Trixie glared, "There's no way we're gonna tell you where the Am-Drag is."

The Huntsman shrugged, "Suit yourselves. But you've got one minute to change your minds, starting…NOW!"

----------

Meanwhile high above, Garcian walked down the footpath, the street lights shining down on him. He frowned when he thought about the Huntsclan, those hunters slash terrorists and how they would even attack children, both human and magical being. He took a left and walked down another alleyway until he reached a steel door with an eye slit.

He put his briefcase down and knocked on it loudly, where the eye slit open, revealing a Huntsmember's eyes.

"Who are you?" the Huntsmember asked gruffly.

"I'm looking for somebody," Garcian said, "Somebody…important."

"Well, you ain't gonna find him here," the Huntsmember asked, "Now push off. This is a members only."

With that, the Huntsmember closed the slit, leaving Garcian standing there, where he frowned once again. He sighed.

"Why do they always choose the hard way?" he asked himself and shook his head sadly, "I'll never know."

----------

The Huntsmember at the other side of the door stepped away, where another whom was sitting on a wooden chair holding a huntstaff and had his hood down, looked up at his buddy with a questionable look.

"Who was that guy, Zeke?" the unhooded-Huntsmember asked.

"No idea," the Huntsmember known as Zeke replied, "But he sounded like some pompous assh…"

Suddenly the door was smashed off it's hinges, sending Zeke flying and falling down the staircase towards the cellar, where he crashed through the door and startled everyone down below. The Huntsman's eyes widened…

"Zeke?" the Huntsman cried, "What's happening?

The Huntsmember known as Zeke looked painfully up at his master and replied, "Don't…know."

They suddenly heard screaming come from above, where all ten Huntsmembers in the room grabbed their weapons of various kinds and faced the door. The other Huntsmember was punted down the stairs and landed on top of Zeke, who groaned in pain. Trixie, Spud and Rose's eyes widened, seeing what was about to unfold.

"Who's up there?" the Huntsman cried, "What do you want?"

They heard loud footsteps as whomever it was that crashed this party came down the stairs. All eyes widened when they saw whom it were.

"Buenos noches, amigos."

It was large man dressed in white suit with a brown undershirt and white tie, with rattlesnake-skin shoes. He wore a large purple cape and what the most imposing thing about him was that he wore a black and white mask, which covered his entire face. Overall, he looked like a Mexican luchadore wrestler.

The Huntsman's eyes widened, recognising him immediately.

"Mask de Smith?"

"Himself," the wrestler known as Mask said, in a rather soft voice, "I figured I'd find you guys here."

The Huntsman couldn't believe that his most favourite wrestler in the entire world was here. When he was younger he was fan of the Lucha Libre wrestling circuit and Mask was the best there is…until he mysteriously disappeared thirty years ago. That saddened him deeply, but now that he was here and…he suddenly realised his last name was Smith.

'Good God, he's one of THEM!' he thought, shaking slightly with fear, 'SMITH!'

He then narrowed his eyes and gripped his staff, quickly phasing out his fond childhood memories and his emotions.

"What do you want, masked man?" Spectre demanded, stepping forward.

Mask shook his head sadly upon looking at Spectre, "What are you doing here, chico? Why are you hanging around these bad people?"

Spectre glared, "They're my clan. Now back off or else."

"I don't want to hurt you, amigo. Just walk away."

"NO!"

He gripped his staff, as did the other Huntsclan. Mask sighed, where he then narrowed his eyes and balled his fists. Spectre, with a cry of might, jumped at Mask, where he swung his staff. Mask blocked with his arm, where the staff connected. Spectre's eyes widened in surprise, his blow not causing the wrestler to flinch. Mask swatted Spectre out of the air, causing him to land roughly on the floor, his staff cluttering next to him

"CHARGE HIM!" the Huntsman exclaimed, pointing at him.

Rose, Spud and Trixie watched the Huntsmembers charge at Mask, where he spun around to face him, where he then reached his hands behind his back where he whipped out a pair of m79 Grenade Launchers.

"PUT YOUR ARMS DOWN!" Mask cried out, aiming his launchers at the Huntsclan, the shells in the launchers clicking into place.

The Huntsmember all froze in terror, actually seeing a pair of cannons aimed at them. One of them, in complete fright, dropped his staff and stepped back, hands stretched in process. The Huntsman became angry, seeing his men stand down from engaging him, so he charged forward. Mask turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders…

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

…and with a cry of might, he arched his back and suplexed the Huntsman, where he landed on his head and then on his back, severely concussing him, where he dropped his staff. The Huntsmembers, feeling their courage return to them, charged the wrestler. Mask aimed his launchers and pulled the triggers, where all the Huntsmembers were then completely blown away by Mask's shells, sending them all flying into the wall, leaving a small crater in the room. Spectre and the Huntsman were the only ones left alive, where Mask sighed sadly and picked up Spectre, where he laid him out gently on the table.

"Poor kid," Mask said, "Hanging around terrorists."

He then turned to Trixie, Spud and Rose, who each froze still with him looking their way. He then stepped closer to them and reached forward, where he quickly ripped their bounds from their arms and feet. They fell roughly to floor.

"You alright, muchachos?" Mask asked, "Sorry if the Huntspunks have been rough."

"No sweat," Spud replied, smiling, "We've been bounced about before, and worse…"

Trixie silenced him once again with a glare, where she asked the masked wrestler, "Who the heck are you suppose to be?"

Mask looked at Trixie questioningly, where he jumped back, where he stretched his arms wide into the air, as if in a pose. All eyes widened upon seeing him where they each swore they heard Mexican-style music in the background

"I am the one and only Mask de Smith – Luchadore and Assassin extraordinaire."

Rose's eyes widened, "Smith…you…you mean like Garcian, Dan…"

Mask nodded, "Yes, chica. I'm part of the Syndicate. I also know Con, Coyote, Kevin and Kaede. We're here the clean up this town…"

He then looked over at the Huntsman, who struggled to sit up, but his aching head kept him down.

"…starting with those who dare to lash out at children."

The Huntsman coughed out blood, "Wha…what?"

"You heard?" Trixie cried, hands on her hips, "What kind of jerk bullies kids around?"

The Huntsman slowly got onto his feet, wiping his mouth, where he struggled, "We…we just want…the location of the American Dragon, one of those…unnatural…beings."

"You're nothing but a bunch of criminal psychopaths," Mask sneered, "I should kill you right now, pedango."

The Huntsman's eyes widened, being called a 'bastard' in Spanish.

"But not in front of the kids," Mask said, "Another day, amigo mio!"

He then turned to Trixie, Spud and Rose, where he nudged towards the stairs.

"Vamanos," he said.

They ran up the stairs, followed by Mask where his cape flapped majestically behind him, leaving a dumbfounded Huntsman standing there, where he then fell forward back on the ground, where he tried to keep himself up with his hands. He looked over at an unconscious Spectre who laid on the table.

"Criminals? Psychopaths?" he questioned loudly.

He looked over at the crater where the rest of his men used to be, but what is now nothing but ash, burnt shreds of Huntsuniform and broken Huntstaffs.

"Is that all we are?" he asked distressed, then screamed, "IS THAT ALL WE ARE? Urggghhhhhhh…"

He lost consciousness again, where he fell face first onto the ground.

----------

They soon stepped through the smashed door into the alleyway, where Rose was startled at seeing the masked stranger having knocked down the steel door and take out every Huntsclan by himself. She had already seen it before with the albino, but this…

"Want me to drive you kids home?" Mask offered, "I don't think you should be walking by yourselves at night."

Trixie nodded, "Yeah, I think we'll go with that."

The black sedan was parked outside the alley, where upon reaching they heard distant laughter once again. Spud's eyes widened, "Those guys don't quit, do they?"

Mask shook his head, "Get in the car and lock the doors."

With that, Mask hustled Trixie, Spud and Rose into the cars, where he stepped away to face the oncoming smiles. Those in the car looked out the window, seeing Mask with his grenade launchers and what appeared to be three smiles approaching.

Mask glared, "So, you think you can rule the world once again?"

As the response, the smiles laughed and charged, where Mask quickly emptied his used shells and reloaded, where he fired, vaporising them into white particles. Suddenly a smile came up from behind Mask, where he spun around and shoved one of his launchers into his chest.

"Adios!" Mask exclaimed, before putting his foot on the smile, scraping it off his launcher, then crushing it's chest, killing it.

Trixie, Spud and Rose looked away from the carnage, not wanting to see another second of this conflict. They almost jumped in fright when the driver's seat door opened, revealing not Mask, but Garcian.

"Hello, kids," the Cleaner greeted.

"Who are you?" Spud asked.

"I'm a friend of Mask," Garcian explained, "I'm getting' you outta here. He's too wrapped up at the moment."

Rose couldn't believe it that he was here. The man who had saved her life days ago was back, and that he would probably have the answers to whatever the heck was going on. Trixie looked out the back window and saw that Mask was gone.

"Hey, where'd he…?"

Suddenly, Garcian turned the key and pulled the pedal down, where they sped off down the road and into the night. Garcian turned to Spud, who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Uhhhh…" Spud rolled his eyes.

A quarter of an hour later, both Trixie and Spud were back in their homes (and facing serious talking-to's by their parents for being late and accepting a ride in a stranger's car) and the black sedan was still on move.

"You got some place to stay, Rose?" Garcian asked, smiling slightly.

Rose sighed, "Listen, Mr. Smith. I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what's going on here?"

Garcian looked at Rose in the rear-view mirror, eyebrows crossed questioningly.

"Huh?"

"Because…I want to help you guys," Rose said, narrowing her eyes, "Whatever's going on, I want to help put an end to it. Those 'smilies', what are those things?"

Garcian sighed, "They are former humans transformed by the powers of a Dark Wizard known as the God Hand, that's what they are. And I think you're too young to stand up against monsters like that. You're parents, whoever they are, would agree with that."

Rose's eyes widened, hearing the truth of those things, "I can hold my own against those beasts."

Garcian rolled his eyes around in thought, before he said, "Alright, Huntsgirl. You're in. We need all the non-Union help we can get."

Rose smiled, before she gasped at what he just called her, "How did you…?"

"Master, we're in a tight spot..."

Rose cried out in fright and saw what appeared to be a ghost dressed in red bondage gear floating next toh sitting right next to her. He looked at Rose closely, where his smile faded upon Garcian looking at him.

"What do you want, Iwazaru?" Garcian demanded, looking sternly at the ghost.

"Oh, nothing, master," Iwazaru replied, "Just wanting to say to Rose good luck…and let the bloodbath begin."

Freaked out beyond belief, Rose quickly went for the door handle, where she opened it and dove out of the car and onto the street, where she landed on her side and she cried out in pain. Garcian's eyes were wide in surprise, seeing that little spectacle, before he turned to Iwazaru and frowned.

"You really had to do that, did you?"

"Excuse me then, master."


	14. Chapter 13: Multiple Personalities

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Multiple Personalities

* * *

Without bothering to change his bloodstained clothes or even take a shower, Jake collapsed with exhaustion on his bed, relieved that finally he could close his eyes for at least eight hours before the sun would rise once again. But still, he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep right away, with the events of the events of the mysterious Kamikazes, the Huntsclan and the guys whose last names happened to be Smith and completely blew away the formers, running through his head.

He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, his hands resting behind his head. He couldn't help but keep thinking about Rose and how once again she away from him amidst the onslaught of the beings known as 'Heaven Smile.' To him she was an even bigger mysterious than those things.

'Why'd you run, Rose?' she thought, 'What's the deal? You think the Huntsclan gonna find you and you'll put us all in danger, is that it?'

He then sighed and looked out the window, the moonlight shining through his window.

"Rose."

He didn't sense the stranger standing outside his house on the street, looking up at the window. His was completely shrouded in darkness, save for his illuminated pink eyes and his wide grin.

"Soon, Jacob Luke Long, very soon," he said.

And with that the darkness completely covered him and he disappeared.

----------

It was about an hour later when Jake woke up from his fevered sleep, where a strange sound assaulted his hypersensitive draconic ears. He pulled the blankets away and noticed that it was still dark, where he groaned softly.

'Can't the Am-Drag get some shut-eye?' he thought, 'Or is it just me?'

He then remembered what he heard that woke him up. It sounded like a cry of pain…from his sister Haley. Jake's eyes widened and he slowly opened his room door, where what greeted him made him almost jump out of his skin and close his throat tight. There was blood smeared on the floor, leading into his sister's and parents room.

Panic swept over him as he stepped over to Haley's room and opened the door, where he screamed in horror at seeing Haley's mutilated body lying in her bed, her face that of pure terror. Jake's quickly looked away, covering his mouth and felt fit to puke, where his heart pounded painfully against his chest. He ran over to his parent's room…

"NO!"

…and found the exact same thing, except that their half-naked bodies were scattered on the floor before their bed. He found their blood splattered on the wall and that there was a message in large letters written in it.

**THE KILLER INSIDE…**

…  
…  
…  
…

Jake shot up from his bed in a cold panic, sweat rolling down his face and staining his already stained clothes. He put a hand over his face and groaned, feeling like these torrential nightmares were starting to eat away at his mind, and sanity. He looked over at his clock, and found that the time was 12:00am.

'Three hours of sleep is all I get?' he thought, 'Aw, man.'

He felt like he needed to answer nature's call, so he reluctantly pulled back the blankets and walked slowly towards the door, where he opened it…and found someone standing outside his door and looking down sternly at him.

Before Jake had the chance to take action, the intruder kicked him down onto the ground and pinned him with his foot, before reaching into his suit and pulling out a .50 Desert Eagle, where he thumbed back the hammer and aimed it at the boy's head. He stepped into the light and Jake saw that it was the mafia-type suit that lived in his nightmares.

Jake's eyes widened, "How…?"

The suit smiled, "Prepare to face retribution for your crimes, Chou!"

BLAM!

----------

"WHOA!"

Jake woke up, and with a start, on the floor just outside his bed, with the blankets still wrapped around him. He sighed and groaned as his body ached, knowing that he had fallen on the floor in his own sleep and that his clothes smelt awful.

'A dream within a dream?' he thought bitterly, 'That's somethin' you don't see every day!'

He then pinched himself…

"Ow!"

…confirming that he was awake. He then looked up and saw someone standing above him, peering down at him. He had white-hair, had no eyes in his empty sockets, was transparent and wore a white tank top that had the word DRACONIS on it. Rather then freak out, Jake sighed.

"Hey, if you got beef with me," Jake said, frowning, "Get in line!"

The intruder chuckled, "Relax, Dragon-Boy. I ain't got beef with you. I'm here to tell you about your new friends."

Jake's eyes widened and he quickly got up, "Huh? What?"

The intruder stepped back, allowing Jake to sit down on his bed, where he said, "Do you have any idea why they are here in the Big Apple, where right now they could be somewhere around the world dropping the hammer on some lame-ass terrorist cell or drug cartel?"

"Why?" Jake asked, "And who the heck are you suppose to be?"

The intruder smiled, "I'm Travis, the ghost of the first guy Rose's uncle killed."

"The Huntsman?" Jake asked, startled.

"Yeah, him," Travis confirmed, "I remember it quite vividly on that hot, smouldering night. He tangled me up in Sphinx hair netting, before bringing his staff down on my back. The pain went up my spine and back down again."

Jake's eyes widened upon hearing possibly the ghost of the first dragon the Huntsman slew.

"To tell the truth," Travis concluded, "That shit felt kinda good."

Jake eyebrows crossed in disgust, "I didn't need to hear that. And no…"

He lowered his eyes.

"…I have no idea why those guys are here."

Travis crossed his arms, "I figured with you getting bombarded by hordes of Heaven Smile you'd know why the chief is here. They're hear to take out the guy whose creating those things…and he's staying right here in New York."

Jake looked up at Travis, wide-eyed, "Where is he?"

"You'll find out," Travis replied, "Right about…now!"

They heard slight tapping on the bedroom window, and found that a pixie messenger was floating behind it. Jaker rolled his eyes, hopped off his bed and opened the window, where the pixie was quite to fly it.

"About time!" she exclaimed, "It was freezing out there."

Jake cleared his throat in annoyance, and received the message, where upon opening it Lao's head appeared in the room.

Jake, I need you at the shop right now. We know where the God Hand is residing and we need to prepare to vanquish him.

Lao's head then disappeared as the message ended and the pixie took her leave. Travis looked over at Jake with a sly look, where he watched him scrunch up the envelope and drop it in the bin. Jake then glared…

"Dragon UP!"

…and morphed, which Travis stepped back some more.

"Man, that brings back fond memories," the ghost said.

"Yo Trav," Jake said as he stepped over to the window, "Why'd you come here?"

"To tell you not to take those smilies lightly," Travis explained, frowning, "You miss up once and you'll be picking up your scattered body parts all over the place."

Jake smirked, "Thanks for that. Nice to see someone else on our side."

"Oh, I take no sides," Travis added, "I only aid those who'd get me closer to my goals."

"And what's that?"

"Can't tell you that," Travis said, "By the way, I've seen your girlfriend around."

"WHERE?" Jake cried, ecstatically.

"She's was with Smith a few hours," Travis said, "And it's safe to say she'll be helping us out after all."

"That's a big relief, yo!" Jake exclaimed happily, before his smile faded and asked again, "Hey, what do you mean by 'after all?'"

Suddenly, Jake's door opened and there was Haley, standing there, dead tired and with a frown on her face.

"Who are you talking too?" she asked.

Jake's eyes widened, "Eh? This guy here?"

Confusion spread over Haley's face, "What guy?"

Now it was Jake's turn to be confused, where he turned and saw that Travis had disappeared, "Ehh…well…"

Haley then turned away from the door, where he heard her mutter, "Crazy."

Jake's eyes widened, where he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

'That's it,' he thought, 'What's that really a ghost, or am I going crazy, yo?'

----------

Soon, Jake had arrived at the shop where he stepped inside and shifted back into his human form, where he found Fu and Lao waiting for him, where Lao was on the phone and Fu was going through a letter.

"…alright, we will meet you there," Lao said, "Are you positive it's really him?"

Positive, Master Lao Shi, the other line replied, whom Jake heard that it sounded African-American, This is our only chance to stop him before this situation escalates any further.

"All right," Lao said, "And the master?"

He will arrive once we've secured the building.

"Goodbye, Garcian."

Master Lao Shi.

Lao hung the phone up and noticed Jake in the doorway, where the kid looked like he could fall asleep on his feet. Lao rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I apologise for it being so early, young dragon," Lao begun, "But we have located the source of the Heaven Smile."

"Where, G?" Jake asked.

"Pandarus Tower," Fu answered, still looking over his letter.

"Say WHA…?" Jake cried, "You sure?"

"That is what our informant says," Lao explained, "The God Hand is staying in the ensuite as Pandarus' guest of honour. We will strike and destroy him, the source of the Heaven Smile."

Jake smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Fu looked up at Jake and stepped over towards him, "Hold on, kid. You'd better read this."

He handed the letter over to Jake, who asked, "What's this?"

"I looked into our new friends," Fu asked, "Got in touch with an old friend of mine who just happens to have the sharpest eye in the entire magical community. Ever heard of the Killer7?"

"The What 7?" Jake asked.

"Read and find out," Lao insisted.

Jake begun to read the letter…

Dear Fu.

_It's great to hear from you once again, old pal. And thanks for choosing me for this job, as I spend a lot of time hanging around in the sewer, I always manage to get to places in the shortest possible time…and even to trail someone._

_Boy, did the American Dragon make friends with the right kind of people. These are members of the Smith Syndicate, AKA Killer7 – A group of elite trigger-happy assassins that know that the Magical Community exists. They've even being hired by the community a few times…I know I have once._

_There are seven (or course) in the Smith Syndicate._

_Dan Smith, our old friend - who uses a Colt Python revolver._

_Kaede Smith – who wields a scoped Baller handgun._

_Coyote Smith – Who uses a Huntsclan-modified magnum revolver._

Con Smith – Who brandishes dual automatics pistols.

_Kevin Smith – Who uses throwing knives and a large blade._

_Mask de Smith – Who uses grenades._

_Garcian Smith – Who is equipped with a silenced handgun._

_They're a deadly force that rivals even the Huntsclan and can possibly even level Dracos Island. You wouldn't want to get on their bad side. Anyway, in it's the best interest of the magical community to keep them around. You never know when they might come in handy, especially when the Heaven Smile has returned. It has been thirty years since they last appeared and we took care of them. Or at least **they** did._

_There's something very strange about them I can't put my finger on. I'll have to look into it. _

_Good luck out there._

Stan 

Jake's eyes were wide as he finished reading the letter. The Smiths were all assassins?

"So?" Fu asked, "What do you think of your pal Con? Now that you know he's one of the deadliest hired guns on the planet."

Jake gulped, "As long as he keeps his guns pointed away from me I'll be ok. Anyway, are we going or what?"

Lao nodded, "Immediately."

And with that they stepped out the shop and got into the van, where they drove off once again, knowing that in a few hours the sun would rise. As he sat on the metal floor of the van, Jake couldn't stop thinking about his latest night terror and the images of his hacked up sister and parents flooded his mind.

He sighed, "G?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Do you know anything about dreams?"

Surprised that Jake would ask, Lao explained, "Dreams could be interpreted in many ways: As a surrealistic imagination of past events or what you will expect in the near future. Why?"

Lao looked at his grandson delicately, where Jake looked up at into his eyes. He shook his head.

"Nothing," Jake replied, "I was just…wondering."

The drive to Pandarus Tower was a short one. Jake hoped that he wouldn't have to fight that yellow-streaked wizard, concentrating his pent up fury on the Smiles and anything else that dared threaten his town. He suddenly heard another vehicle tooting it's horn from behind the van, where Fu checked the side mirror.

"Here come the Smiths," Fu announced.

And with that both vehicles parked just outside the doors of Pandarus Tower, where the security camera caught a glimpse of the occupants getting out: A teenage boy, an old man, and a tall African-American in a suit and whom carried a briefcase in one hand.

_**Garcian Smith**_

Jake was surprised at seeing Garcian, "Who are you?"

Garcian smiled, "I'm Garcian Smith, the manager. And you must be the American Dragon."

Jake smiled, "The one and only. Hey, where's Dan, Con and the others?"

Garcian frowned, "They'll be here. And Master Lao Shi…?"

He turned to Lao, where he extended his hand forward. Lao complied and they shook hands firmly, as if they were old friends.

"…it is good to finally meet you in person," Garcian finished, "Lucky Lao Shi."

"Likewise," Lao said, "Mr. Garcian Smith."

Jake was surprised, "You know my Gramps?"

Garcian nodded, "Of course. Who wouldn't have heard of the one who defeated the Dark Dragon that one time? Now…"

He frowned.

"…lets get this over with."

The trio looked stepped away from the vehicles and stepped toward the revolving doors. Before they could pass through, Garcian stopped and looked up at the surveillance camera, where he focused his brown-coloured eyes upon it.

"Hmm," Garcian mumbled, rubbing his chin and noticing something, "No bellhop to greet us."

"Garcian?" Jake said, then cried, "WHAT THE…?"

----------

In the security control room of the building and shrouded in darkness, the God Hand watched the surveillance outside the front entrance that was watching Jake, Lao and Garcian get wrought with interference, before it cleared up a few seconds later. Instead of Garcian there was now a man in a blue suit and tie with messy black hair and sideburns, and who carried a large revolver behind his head.

"Right on time," the God Hand smiled.

----------

"DAN?"

**_Dan Smith_**

Jake cried out in complete surprise, having seen Garcian transform into Dan Smith AKA The Hellion. Lao eyes widened as well, while Fu Dog tore open the van door to catch a glimpse of his one time business partner.

"Dan!" he exclaimed, "How'd ya…?"

Dan smiled and spat to the side, "We goin' in or what?"

Jake nodded where his eyes still wide, and he was feeling way in over his head, "Yeah."

Dan stepped through the door first, followed by Jake and then Lao, while Fu watched them go, where he scratched his forehead in confusion.

"He sure was quick to get here," Fu shrugged, then said, "Hey, what a minute…?"

They stepped through into the hotel, where what greeted them was an empty lobby/dinner area. They glanced around the area, realising that a hotel as swanky as this place would sure to have at least some people hanging around this time of night, which was now nearing morning.

"It's official," Dan said, "They're here."

"How can you tell?" Jake asked, "Garcie?"

Dan looked over at Jake and narrowed his eyes, "It's Dan, kid. **_I'm_** in control now."

Jake was about to open his mouth to retort when suddenly a bellhop appeared before them, where they turned to look him straight in the eye, where he smiled despite seeing Dan with his large-caliber revolver and a murderous glint in his eye.

"Good morning, sirs," the bellhop greeted, "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Dan greeted, "We like to see the manager of this joint."

"I'm afraid Mr. Pandarus is not available," the bellhop explained, "He's being called elsewhere. However, if you want I could direct you to the person he's left in charge here."

"That will be good," Lao said, "Where is he?"

The bellhop stepped to the sideway and stretched his arm, "He's in the ensuite. Top floor."

"Thanks," Dan said.

The trio then strode past him and through the dining hall, where the bellhop smile suddenly stretched across his face and he slowly turned invisible. Dan moved his eyes back and frowned, where he lowered the hammer of his revolver. Suddenly, the bellhop/smile appeared behind them and lunged forward.

**_Heaven Smile_**

Dan then spun around and shot the smile in the chest, obliterating it into millions of blood particles, which they flew towards him and he absorbed them. He narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, shit!" he exclaimed, "They're waiting for us!"

As if on cue, dozens of smiles suddenly appeared around them, all of which were laughing their heads off. Jake cracked his knuckles…

"Let's do this! DRAGON UP!"

…and morphed into his draconic form, as did Lao. The trio then went back to back, facing the smiles on all sides. The first smile rushed at Lao, where he swatted it away with his tail, before letting off a fireball and incinerating it. Two more smiles attacked Dan, where he aimed and pulled the trigger, blowing their heads off and rendering them into particles, which they rushed towards Dan and he aborbed.

Jake's eyes widened, 'He's…actually sucking up those particles.'

'Remarkable,' Lao thought, 'It is like he is absorbing their lifeforce.'

Their train of thought was interrupted when more smiles attacked, where both dragons took to the air and let loose fire, incinerating many, where Dan fired at a couple more smiles, killing them, before quickly reloading. Jake punched through the head of another smile, before incinerating another four more. A smile snuck up on Lao where it detonated itself, throwing Lao…

"ARGHHH!"

…away smack into the wall. Miraculously, he got back up and tackled another smile, bringing his claws down on it's chest, rendering it into particles.

"Oh, that's it!" Dan exclaimed, before he quickly replaced three bullet chambers with vials of blood. He then closed one eye and aimed at the oncoming horde.

"COVERYOU EYES, DRAGON-BOY!" Dan cried, "COLLATERAL SHOT!"

A blast of light rocketed from Dan's revolver and hurtled towards the smiles, where upon impact let off a massive explosion of light and energy, shattering the front entrance windows and turning night into day. Jake and Lao cringed in pain as they covered their eyes. A few seconds later the light faded, where it took a few moments for their vision to clear. They saw Dan with a smug look upon his face as he saw the small crater in the middle of the lobby where the smiles used to be.

"We must hurry," Lao said, "The God Hand must have touched every person in this hotel, any every one of them…"

"Yeah, yeah!" Jake cried, "And they've turned into those smiling freaks."

"Let's go, then," Dan said, holding his revolver behind his head.

Suddenly, they heard screaming come from out back in the kitchens, where Dan rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you want to save those satyrs, eh?" Dan asked.

"Obviously!" Jake cried in a cocky tone, before speeding past him towards the kitchens.

"Wait, young dragon!" Lao cried and chased after him.

Dan slowly followed them, where he kept his trigger finger ready in case any more of the freaks came around. To him and the rest of the Killer7, they knew this was going to be a very, very long morning indeed.

----------

Once again her back to the wall of the alley, Rose nursed the large cut she received on her arm when she dove out of the black sedan, when that ghost in the red bondage gear appeared out of thin air and gave her the shock of lifetime. She ripped some of her jersey and tied it around the cut, effectively stemming the bleeding.

"Uhhhh," she groaned softly to herself, "What was wrong with me?"

She checked her watch, 4:50am. It would be daylight soon and she had to find out what she would do next. What if those things were still running around? What if the Huntsclan was still after her? So many things were assaulting Rose's mind she just wanted to curl up in the alleyway and cry away her sorrows…and the pain that ran up and down her left arm.

"I knew I'd find you here, Rose."

Rose's eyes shot open when she heard that familiar raspy voice. She sat up and found Travis the ghost right before her, arms crossed.

"Boy, I've never seen anyone get so spooked they'd leapt out of moving vehicle," Travis added, smiling.

Rose, flushed with embarrassment, asked, "What was that ghost? It looked…unnatural."

"Heh," Travis chuckled, "That would be the chief's 'informant' Iwazaru. He tends to always look 'unnatural.' Anyway if you want to know, your boyfriend and Smith are at Pandarus Tower."

Rose's eyes lit up, "Where?"

"Pandarus Tower," Travis repeated, "They're gonna take out the jerk whose spewing forth those smiling freaks. So if you want to…"

Without bothering to listen to whatever else Travis had to say, Rose ran though him and onto the street, feeling the adrenaline and her warrior spirit pump through her once again. Travis shook his head slowly as he watched her go.

"Kids," he muttered, then cried out, "Hey Rosey…"

The former Huntsgirl spun around, where suddenly she caught a huntstaff courtesy of Travis, who had thrown it to her.

"You're gonna need that," Travis cried out, "Go get em', Huntsgirl!"

Rose narrowed her eyes in determination and nodded, and took off once again, all the while she thought, 'This time, I will not run away! Mark my words, Jake Long, I will not run away!'

----------

Jake rushed towards the kitchens at the back of the dining hall, where he found the door to be locked from the inside, and he could hear both screaming and laughter come from behind the door. Jake bange his fist on it.

"ANYONE IN THERE?" he cried.

"HELP US!" one of the satyrs cried, "THOSE THINGS ARE CRAWLING EVERYWHERE!"

Jake then spat into his hands, wiped them together, and then punched the door, where…

"ARGH!"

…the door didn't budge, and he almost broke his hand in the process. Jake's eyes widened, recognising the feel of the door.

"Unicorn horn?" he cried, "What the heck…?"

Lao had managed to catch up to him, along with Dan, who had being walking all this time as if he did not have a care in the world, adding to his arrogant persona.

"HEY, AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP US?" the satyrs on the other side of the door cried, "NO NO, STAY AWAY…ARGHHHHH!"

There was suddenly an explosion, which sent shockwaves underneath the door and blew both Lao and Jake back, while Dan still stood. He then narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like this is a job for…" Dan begun.

Jake and Lao watched as Dan suddenly turned red and exploded in millions of particles of blood, where Jake eyes widened…

"DAN!"

…where he then saw the particles reassembled themselves into someone else. A big, towering man in a suit with a mask and whom carried a pair of grenade launchers. He looked down at Jake and Lao and how they laid on the ground, where they looked up at him, shocked and confused.

"Smith?" Lao begun.

_**Mask de Smith**_

"Buenos Tardes, Master Lao Shi," Mask begun, "Allow me."

With a cry of might, Mask suddenly head butted the door, which broke apart from his strength. He then stepped through, seeing that the kitchen was splattered with blood and the remains of four satyrs laid strewn about. Mask shook his head sadly.

"Damn it," he said softly.

He then suddenly heard laughter come from behind him, where he narrowed his eyes and spun around to see a smile crawling out from underneath the refrigerator, lunge towards him. Mask aimed his launchers and fired, reducing the smile to white particles. Suddenly, another smile attacked from out of nowhere, where Mask grabbed it by the shoulders and performed a side-suplex…

"YAAHHHHHHHH!"

…shattering it also into particles. Another smile attacked from behind, where Jake was quick to fling a fireball it's way and vaporise it.

"Mask de Smith I presume, yo!" Jake exclaimed, smiling.

The wrestler chuckled, "Lemme' guess, amigo? It was the mask, eh?"

Lao stepped into the kitchen to see that destruction the smiles had wrought and the corpses of the satyrs that they had failed the save. If there was one thing that Lao knew about the Heaven Smile, it's that they are psychotic.

"Hey, compadres?" Mask said, "We moving?"

Lao nodded, "Yes, we must…"

More laughter echoed outside the kitchen, where Mask stepped out to find more smiles approaching. He reloaded his launchers and fired again, blowing them away. Jake and Lao then charged forward, finishing off the smiles that had only being knocked down by the wrestler's grenades. Then suddenly an explosion blew a hole in the wall and four more smiles attacked.

"Smilies at 3'o Clock!" Jake exclaimed, "TAKE THIS!"

Jake flung a few fireballs at the creatures, where they surprisingly swerved to avoid and ran straight at Jake. Jake then delivered a fire punch and knocking them down on the floor, before he put his foot down on each other heads, smashing them into white particles. Suddenly, another smile lunged at Jake from behind, where Mask fired off an empty grenade round and merely knocked it back, allowing Jake to spin around and slash it across the chest.

"Why do they always have to attack from behind, man?" Jake whined.

"MORE COMING, AMIGOS!" Mask cried as he reloaded his launchers, where Lao flew over his shoulder and joined the fray.

"WHERE ARE WE MOVING TOO?" Lao cried out.

"To the elevator, senor," Mask replied, "We're going straight up and finishing this fight before it even starts!"

Lao nodded, "Yes. The God Hand's reign of terror must not be allowed to go on."

Jake glared with determination, "Then let's move it!"

They fought their way through the dozens of smiles that blocked their way back towards the lobby, where Mask showcased some of his luchadore techniques, such as grabbing a smile and suplexing it against the wall and even body-slamming a couple at once. Lao and Jake, amidst plowing through their own smile, watched in amazement as this bold human took on such an ungodly enemy.

'Smith must have trained him well,' Lao thought, before he dodged a claw slash from a smile and countered with a well-timed claw to the neck, hacking it's head off. He then slash at it's leg, hitting it's weak spot and reducing it to red particles.

Soon they had reached the elevator where they were quick to jump into it and close the doors, where Mask pressed for the top floor. Both Lao and Jake returned to their dragon forms out of exhaustion. Jake wiped the sweat off his forehead and groaned, sliding down onto the ground.

"Don't get comfortable, aki," Mask said, reloading his launchers, "Those things will still be coming."

Jake shook his head in disbelief, "They can't all be people, right?"

Mask looked down at Jake with sympathy, "Sorry, Dragon-Boy. What we just killed all used to be people…and the patrons of this hotel."

"I feel like a murderer," Jake said softly.

Lao sighed, "You are doing these 'people' a service by ending their suffering, young dragon."

They felt the lift slowly move upwards the tower, where the trio watched the numbers on the screen increase upwards, 2nd Floor, 7th Floor, 10th Floor etc. Mask rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, still holding onto his grenade launchers.

"This'll take a while," Mask said, crossing his arms, leaning against the wall of the lift and tapping his foot on the floor.

"No duh," Jake replied, "Thirty floors and each one's probably crawling with those smilies."


	15. Chapter 14: Multiple Personalities II

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_Sorry for the long delay, loyal readers. I didn't think anyone was interested in reading this crossover. Anyway, here it is…_

* * *

Chapter 14 – Multiple Personalities II

* * *

Rose surveyed the amount of destruction present in the lobby area – smashed tables and cutlery, bullet holes, flame damage, and a massive crater in the middle of the room. She rubbed the back of her head, trying to comprehend the situation once again.

'Once again, I missed the party,' she thought, irritant.

She suddenly froze when she heard laughter come from behind her, followed by soft footsteps as another smile plodded toward her. She then glared and spun around, slicing her staff through the abomination and rendering it in half across the waist.

As the smile faded away Rose gripped her staff protectively in her hands, realising what she had gotten herself into. Suddenly, Travis appeared before her, where this time she wasn't startled. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, as if her Huntclan persona was in control.

"Why don't we talk serious for a second?" Travis begun.

Rose nodded, "Why not?"

"All right, these Heaven Smiles," Travis begun, "They're holy warriors…hey…shit, ain't that whacked, eh? Holy warriors with an unholy cause."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The complete destruction of this country and the Magical Community itself," Travis explained, "The goals of a madman."

"The God Hand?" Rose queried, "A dark wizard?"

Travis nodded, "You're pals are already on their way up and they're about to hit a snag. A REALLY big snag."

"What?" Rose exclaimed, eyes wide once again.

----------

Meanwhile, Jake, Lao and Mask had reached the 15th floor when suddenly the elevator went dead and the lights went out. Jake opened his eyes from his short nap and yawned slightly.

"Alright, what'd I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Mask said, "We just stopped."

Suddenly, something landed on the roof of the elevator above them causing Jake (now fully awake and aware), Mask and Lao to duck, where Mask raised hi grenade launchers up at the roof. A claw smashed through the ceiling and slashed Jake across the shoulder.

"ARGH!" Jake cried.

"JAKE!" Lao exclaimed.

The dragon master transformed and flew upwards, smashing through the roof and driving his claws through the smile, killing it. His draconic eyes widened at seeing dozens of smiles crawling down the elevator shaft towards the lift.

"TIME TO GET OFF THIS CRATE," Mask cried.

In an impressive feat of strength, Mask slowly and painfully tore the elevator doors open, straining his muscles and frowning immensely. Finally when he forced the doors open Jake and Lao jumped out of the lift, where Mask then dove forward out of, where he gripped his grenade launchers and aimed at the elevator shaft.

He fired, destroying the lift and incinerating all the smiles that had been crawling up and down the shaft. Jake and Lao covered their eyes from the intense flare of the masked wrester's explosion. Afterwards, Jake looked at Mask dumbfounded.

"Pinch me, I'm still asleep," Jake said, then cried, "OW!"

Mask had pinched him on the shoulder, "Relax, kid. You're awake and alive."

Suddenly, screaming and loud footsteps were heard as what sounded like a crowd of people was running towards them from around the corner. Jake and Lao dragoned down just in time to see a group of eight people running towards them.

"HELP US!" the lead fleer cried, "THOSE THINGS ARE EVERYWHERE!"

"Yeah, we know," Mask replied, "You better stick with us, we…"

Mask frowned when suddenly the people all smile widely and slowly morphed into crimson-coloured Heaven Smile. Jake and Lao's eyes widened, before…

"DRAGON UP!"

…they shifted back into dragons, preparing to face the smiles. Mask stepped forward and reloaded his launchers, this time with different kinds of shells. He then aimed at the smiles as they charged forward and he narrowed his eyes.

"Adios!"

He pulled the trigger, where this time instead of firing explosives he fired a large bolt of lightning, where the smiles all convulsed as electricity circulated through them, causing all but one to toppled backwards and disintegrate. Mask charged forward and delivered a flying jump kick to the surviving smile, causing it to fly across the hallways towards the window on the other side and explode, and blowing a hole in the side of the hotel.

----------

Stepping outside the tower, Rose ran towards the van where she banged her fist on it's side. Fu opened it cautiously, where he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that it was just Rose.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you," Fu said, "And not one of them."

Rose frowned, "Where is he? Where's Jake?"

"He's up there," Fu replied, pointing upwards at the tower, "And judging from all those explosions he's in trouble."

Rose nodded and charged up her staff, where she turned around and ran towards the doors, leaving a dumbfounded Fu standing there in the van. He scratched his head.

"Guess I was holding her," he shrugged.

----------

Meanwhile on the 15th floor, Mask reloaded his launchers, emptying the empty shells on the floor. He then rolled his eyes as he heard the voices in his head.

_Hey, c'mon man. Lemme' out! I wanna kick some ass!_

"Hey Mask man," Jake begun, "You alright…WHOA!"

Suddenly Mask exploded in millions of blood particles, which one again startled both Lao and Jake. The particles then reassembled themselves to form a young teenager who wore a white singlet, green shorts and Nike running shoes, topped off with a bandanna which covered the top part of his head including his eyes, and large headphones over his ears.

_**Con Smith**_

"CON!" Jake cried, eyes still wide, this time in both surprise and gladness.

"JAKEY!" Con got up in Jake's face, smiling widely, "DID'YA MISS ME?"

Jake cringed and smiled nervously, "Y…yeah. Nice to…see you!"

Con then rolled backwards away from Jake and onto his feet, where he then noticed Lao, eyes wide as well. He still smiled, "Hi, Master Lao Shi."

Lao smiled, "Good to see you again once again, Lu…Con Smith."

Con's mouth was agape slightly in confusion, "Er…great to be here."

Jake queered his eyebrows, 'What was he gonna call Con just then?'

Suddenly, more laughter was heard and Con growled slightly and gritted his teeth, making Lao back away slightly. More smiles appeared from down the hall, where they once again charged towards the trio. Con pulled out his automatics from his pockets and fired, where the smiles laughed as they felt bullets riddle them. One bullet hit a smile's weak point and he exploded into red particles.

"EAT LEAD, FUCKFACE!"

Con then charged forward towards the last standing smile, struck it with a low kick to the groin, and knocked it onto the ground. Con smiled and jumped up into the air, guns blazing downwards at the smile, killing it and scattering it's white particle into the air. He then proceeded to run down the hall and away from Jake and Lao.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Jake cried after him.

Con turned a corner to see Iwazaru for him. Con cried out in shock.

"Damn it, bondage-boy!" Con exclaimed in annoyance, "Stop appearing like that, man!"

"Master," Iwazaru, "We're in a tight spot. Tight and outta sight!"

Jake and Lao caught up with Iwazaru just in time, surprised to find Iwazaru here as well. Jake's eyes widened, "Who the heck is that suppose to be?"

"I am master's messenger and highest servant," Iwazaru answered.

"Who? Con?" Jake asked, glancing over curiously at Con.

Iwazaru shook his head, "No. Master Harman."

"Whose Harman?"

Con looked over at Jake and answered, "My boss."

Lao's felt like his heart suddenly stopped beating once again, hearing that Con was under the employ of Harman…his oldest friend and colleague.

'No,' he thought, 'This can't be!'

"Anyway," Con said smirkingly, "What'cha got for us, Bungee?"

"I don't know how to tell you this," Iwazaru begun, "But _**he**_ is here."

Con didn't look surprised, "We know that. We're here to take him out!"

Iwazaru was suddenly alarmed, "What? Impossible! You actually plan to kill him?"

Lao crossed his arms, "That is why we are here. We must destroy the God Hand and the source of his unholy servants."

The ghost shook his head in disbelief, "You're bound to lose. I can't allow that! You are a bunch of fools! Incorrigible fools! "

Jake glared, "Who you callin' fool, ghosty?"

Iwazaru exhaled, "The Dragon Council really put the moves on you this time, Fire-Breather. They actually think two dragons and a man with multiple personalities can stand up against the God Hand. They're as delusional as ever!"

"What?" Lao cried in anger.

"Move on if you think you can really kill him," Iwazaru said, "But don't you come crying to me when you're begging for his mercy. In the name of the fool…"

With that Iwazaru disappeared, leaving Jake, Con and Lao stunned and incredibly dumbfounded.

"What a real fuckass!" Con said, "Even _**if**_ the Dragon Council _**is**_ up themselves. No offence, you guys."

"None taken," Jake said smiling, "You know, Gramps, he's right about that. Yo Con…"

"Hmmm?"

"What did he mean by 'multiple personalities?"

"Oh, er…"

Suddenly their extra-preceptive ears picked up the sounds of Huntsclan staff fire and feminine cries of battle. Con and Jake both gasped.

"ROSE!" they both cried in unison.

They suddenly looked at one another questioningly, before rushing towards the stairs and kicking the door down in unison. They glanced down the staircase and saw Rose running up the stairs, staff blazing and knocking down any smile that got in here way. She looked up to see the joyous look of Jake, and the look of amazement by Con.

"ROSE!" Jake exclaimed again, before diving down the spiralling staircase towards her.

He barrelled into the smiles that were about engulf Rose, before grabbing her hand and flying back upwards to the fifteenth floor, where Con had his automatcis ready as the smiles were climbing up the walls in pursuit of Jake and Rose. Once they got to safety behind Con…

"Let em' have it, Con!" Jake cried.

Con opened fire, spraying the staircase downward with lead. The smiles laughed as they all rolled down the stairs, gradually vaporising into blood particles, which rushed to Con and he absorbed them into his body. Con sighed pleasantly, as if downing an entire can of soft drink. He then reloaded his automatics.

"Smith: 1, Smilies: 0," Con said smirkingly.

He then turned to Jake and Rose, where his smirk faded once again to a look of seriousness.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just peachy," Jake replied.

Con then turned his head to Rose as if he was waiting for a reply, she quickly nodded.

"I'm ok. Thank you."

Lao caught up with them and was startled at seeing Rose, "Huntsgirl? What are you doing here?"

Rose downcast her eyes and replied, "I…I wanted to help you guys. I want to help stop those things."

Lao was about to respond when Con smiled and patted her shoulder, "Great for you, Rose. We need all the non-Union help we can get."

Rose's eyes widened upon hearing that, "Did you…?"

Jake quickly stepped in, "We should keep going. I don't think the 'God Hand' is goin' to wait around for us."

Con nodded, "Yeah. I'll scout ahead if you don't mind."

Suddenly a bright blinding light engulfed Con, where he struck his pose.

"DANGEROUS…" 

Con then sped up the spiralling staircase, where Jake, Rose and Lao quickly became dizzy at seeing the punk ascend upwards, mouths wide open in complete surprise. At what was the 25th floor he busted open the door and dove in, where…

"WHOA!"

…they quickly heard him cry out and fire his automatics. Alarmed, both Lao and Jake, with Rose clinging to the latter, flew upwards towards the 25th floor.

"CON!" Jake cried, "HOLD ON!"

By the time they reached the 25th floor they found Con standing in the middle of a rather large chamber, where Pandarus' goblin heavies were attacking him, where he dodged their fists. The punk then aimed his automatics at the nearest one and fired, capping him the legs and painfully downing him. Jake glared and charged forward, knocking the other goblins down.

"Wait!" one of the goblins cried as he picked himself back up, "Don't kill us!"

"Why not?" Con cried, "You jumped me!"

"We…we thought you were one of those things," another cried, "They're everywhere."

Jake crossed his arms, "No kidding. You better bail out of here."

The goblins nodded, and picking up their fallen friend, stepped towards the elevator.

"Out of service," Jake reminded them.

They then hurried to the staircase, slamming the door behind them and leaving Jake, Con, Lao and Rose standing in the middle of a rather large, richly decorated and vibrant chamber, where they couldn't help but notice the many different artifacts and paintings hung up the on the wall.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and assume this is Pandarus' pad," Jake said.

"That is correct," Lao said, "And the source of all the magical artifacts he himself had stolen over the years."

Con 'looked' around and saw a rather vintage television, where he smiled.

"TV!" he cried out happily, startling the others, "JACKPOT!"

He ran towards the television set and put his hand on it.

"We have no time for channel surfing, young warrior," Lao said, frowning, "The Heaven Smile could come back here at any moment."

Con looked back at Lao and smiled, "I know. I'm just gonna get a friend out to join us. And I think you've met him."

"Say what?" Jake asked, still confused, "How?"

Con turned the TV on and used the dial to switch to Channel 6, where they saw Coyote Smith on the screen, where in the background was a purple curtain. He was glaring at the screen, murderous intent evident in his eyes.

_Que?_ he said gruffly to the camera.

Con smiled and looked over at Jake, Rose and Lao, whose eyes were wide in surprise once again.

"See you around, you guys," Con said, still smiling, "Coyote's your man for the job, now."

Suddenly, Con disappeared into the TV, where the thief and rogue Huntsman known as Coyote Smith then replaced him, where the TV then turned off by itself.

_**Coyote Smith**_

Jake and Lao gasped at seeing Con being replaced by Coyote, who smirked amusingly at their reaction, where he put his hands on his hips. Rose was startled at seeing this as well, not just that Con had just disappeared into the TV and being replaced by this guy, who just happened to have the mark of the Huntsclan as well.

"So here we meet, once again," Coyote said, "I can only trust Con said good things about me."

Jake narrowed his eyes, "You could say that."

Lao glared and flexed his claws, "What makes you think we will let you help us, Huntsmember?"

"Help you?" Coyote laughed, "C'mon. I'm only here to make sure the God Hand's dead and buried. I don't need your help…"

He then noticed Rose, where he then queered his help.

"…or do I?" he finished.

Rose eyes lit up at him paying attention to her, where he then stepped forward towards her, away from the television.

"And what's a Huntgirl doing hanging around a couple of flying scalies?" Coyote asked, looking down at her.

Rose looked back at him with determination, "I'm here to destroy the God Hand, whoever he may be. And to stop those smiling freaks from destroying the world."

Suddenly, laughter was heard and smiles smashed through the walls, laughing their heads off. Coyote frowned and pulled out his gun which Rose instantly recognised as a Huntsclan modified magnum revolver.

"You can start right now," Coyote growled, "All of you."

The smiles charged towards the group, where they all opened up fireballs, staff shots and magnum rounds, where the smiles were quickly cut down. Coyote then ran head down a corridor, where the others were quick to follow. More smiles appeared before them, almost out of thin air. Coyote glared and fired a Sphinx hair net from his gun, tangling them up. Rose then cried out in might and brought her staff down upon them, killing them.

Suddenly, an explosion from underneath them blew a hole in the floor, where more smiles crawled out, laughing insanely.

"AW MAN!" Jake cried, "THESE GUYS KEEP COMING!"

Coyote smiled, "Not for long."

He quickly reloaded, putting an explosive magnum round in one of the chambers. He then spun the chambers and took aim.

"Bye-bye!"

Coyote then pulled the trigger, firing the charge shot, which bored through each of the smiles in a straight line, exploding them in red particles, which Coyote then absorbed into himself.

'This guy's right,' Rose thought, 'He doesn't need our help. He can hold his own against these freaks.'

They continued to run, until…

"Aw, crap," Coyote cursed.

They were before a large, steel door, which just happened to be locked by a Unicorn-horn made lock. Coyote shrugged and put his gun away.

"Do me a favour, will you?" Coyote begun, "Keep those fuckers off me while I unlock this baby."

More laughter echoed around them, which surprisingly almost made Jake and Rose jump out of their skins. But they kept a straight, determined face.

"Yeah, sure," Jake replied, "Do what you gotta do."

"And make it hasty," Lao added, "I don't think we can fighting like this."

Coyote snorted and muttered, "Scaly wussies."

Jake glared, "I heard that."

Coyote then pulled out what appeared to be a pair of lockpicks and started working on the lock, where the spun around to see several dozen more smiles approaching, giggling and chortling as they waddled slowly towards them like the zombie they really were. They were about to spring into action when Coyote unlocked the door, the lock cluttering to the floor.

"Alright, we're in!" Coyote announced.

The door opened slowly and they all went through, where Jake with all his strength quickly closed it behind them, where he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead.

"And I was expecting it would take at least five minutes," Jake joked, "Enough time to have us kill a hundred more smilies and that one us would kick the bucket."

Coyote glared over at Jake, "You wish, Dragon-Boy."

He then looked at Rose and smiled gently.

"You okay, Rose?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. Hey…how do you know my name?"

"You're buddy Connie told me about you," Coyote replied, "He said something about you being his girlfriend at one time."

Rose and Jake was both startled in unison, where they both cried, " WHAT?"

"MAY WE PLEASE MOVE ON?" Lao cried, getting tired of all this idle talk in the midst of danger.

"Yeah, sure," Coyote said, then looked down the corridor at where they were, "Oh…"

They looked like they were in a rather surreal environment, as if inside a painting. The walls were covered with many bright colours, which appeared to be moving and animating, as was the floor. And what appeared to be outlines of people's faces were scattered all over the place. And each face was a look of terror.

"Now what do you call this?" Jake asked flatly.

Suddenly, Travis appeared before them, arms crossed.

"I suppose you can call this your worst nightmare," the ghost replied, "You have to ask yourself, is this really happening?"

"Yeah, duh!" Jake replied.

"Or is it all in your head?"

Jake's eyes widened, "Er…well…"

"If you're done trying to fuck with our skulls," Coyote said gruffly, "You mind pointing us the way?"

If he had eyes, Travis would have rolled them. He frowned, "Right behind me is the way to the top floor, where you'll find the Queen."

"The Queen?" Lao cried, "What queen?"

Travis suddenly faded away, revealing behind him a rather large, burly and armoured smile, where it's grin revealed rows of razor-sharp and pearly-white teeth, ready for them to be stand red. Jake got up in front of the group and flexed his draconic muscles.

"You want some too?" Jake asked, "Come and get it!"

The smile lunged at Jake, where the American Dragon drove it's fist into the smile's gut, where upon connecting with it's armour, they heard a sickening CLANK, where cried out in pain and comically recoiled. The smile grabbed Jake by the throat…

"AWWKKKKKK!"

…and slammed him against the wall, knocking the lights out of him. Lao attacked next, where the smile simply slapped the elder dragon out of the air, where he landed back on the ground. Rose fired her staff, where the blast simply bounced off it's armour. It then rushed for both Rose and Coyote, where the two renegade Huntsclan dove out of it's way, Coyote then jumped towards it and vaulted over it's shoulder.

Rose, not exactly knowing what to do, threw her staff over at Coyote, who caught it in his hands. He felt the Huntsclan-made weapon, frowned, and drove it into the back of the smile, where the armour seemed to have the chink there. The smile laughed out in pain, where Coyote then tore the staff out of it's back and pulled out his magnum.

He then aimed and fired, reducing it to blood particles.

Coyote sneered, "You're FUCKED!"

He then let the particles float away, where then stepped over to Jake and stretched a hand, where the dragon accepted and he was helped back onto his feet. Jake rubbed his skull, dizzy as all hell was concerned.

"Ow…that was smarts…" Jake groaned.

"Well," Coyote smirked, "My time's up. Time to let to someone else have a turn."

"Huh?" Rose asked, "But…but how?"

Coyote then, then suddenly turned red and exploded in blood particles, where they quickly reformed to produce a hunched-over, well-muscled yet thin man whose skin was pale as cream and was dressed in nothing buy trousers. His hair was white and had a pair of $300 glasses on. In his right hand he carried what appeared to small throwing knives and in his left was a large knife.

Rose was alarmed at the sight of him, "You?"

_**Kevin Smith**_

Kevin stared back coldly at Rose and gripped his knife, where he walked menacingly over toward her. Jake was quick to step in between them.

"Cool it," Jake said, "She's on our side."

Kevin looked at Jake carefully, before he shrugged and turned to Lao, who looked rather flabbergasted at the sight of the knife-wielding albino Huntsclan killer.

"I will assume you are Kevin Smith?" Lao asked, "The one to have killed all those Huntsclan that night ago?"

Kevin nodded.

"Can you speak?" Lao asked again.

The albino shook his head, before gripping his knife and moving it near his mouth, where he extended his tongue and licked the blade, before he moved his hand which carried his throwing knives up to his glasses, where he adjusted them slightly. He then took off down the hallway…

"Hey!" Jake cried, "Wait up!"

Jake, Lao and Rose ran to catch up to him, travelling down the ungodly looking hallway, where Kevin turned down a corner, where they followed with haste. They then saw him with his back toward the wall near another corner. He turned to them and put a finger over his mouth in a hush motion, before he nudged his head towards the corner.

Jake saw a line of smiles walking down the hallway, their backs turned. Kevin gripped his knife, before reaching for his glasses and taking them off. He then disappeared, startling Jake, Lao and Rose, where Jake put his hand over his mouth just to keep from crying out in surprise and letting out another wisecrack.

They looked over the corner to suddenly see the smiles falling to the ground with their throats cut, where one received a gash across the throat before being shoved to the side and the next one receiving a slice. Suddenly, one of the smiles turned around and noticed Jake, where it then laughed and lunged towards him.

"OH BOY!" Jake exclaimed, "HERE WE GO!"

Suddenly, Kevin appeared behind the smile and slid cold steel into it's neck, before it flipped over the smile and before Jake, head bowed. Just as the smile toppled over backwards Kevin raised his head and looked up at Jake, where he rolled his eyes around.

"Er…good show," Jake thought, "I think."

"You think?" Lao cried, startled, "He just turned invisible and killed all those mutants with no effort."

Suddenly another Heaven Smile appeared behind Kevin, where he then produced two throwing knives and hurled them at the smile, slicing it's legs off. He then gripped his knife and brought it down on the smile and rendering it to white particles. He then licked the blood off his knife and turned to Jake.

"Ewwww, Kevin," Jake said, sticking out his tongue in disgust, "We expected better from you."

Suddenly, the door the smiles were guarding were smashed off it's hinges, revealing yet another smile…only that it was about 10 feet tall, rippling muscles and only one eye. Jake rolled his eyes and pounded his fist.

"Finally, a challenge," Jake exclaimed.

Just before Jake, Rose and Lao could spring into action, Kevin rushed forward and begun to run across the wall towards it, before bounding off it and slicing the smile across the chest, where the smile laughed in pain and stepped back, where Kevin then sliced again.

They watched as the smile slowly separated in two from down the middle, where Jake cringed at seeing the blood splatter all over the place. He then rubbed the back of his head, "Well, that made us look bad."

Without bothering to add to that cheap remark, Rose and Lao ran after Kevin as he took off once again towards the shattered door, where Jake then shrugged and followed suit. They stepped through and were relieved to find that the environment was fairly normal once again, where they found themselves in yet another chamber.

And where Iwazaru was waiting for them…

"Master," he greeted them, yet referring to Kevin, "We're in a tight spot. And it's the tightest yet…"

"What now?" Jake asked, speaking up for Kevin; where he then noticed Rose's disturbed look towards him.

"Oh," Iwazaru cried with pure lament, "I have offended my master and his allies with foul words. Yet, I beseech you to listen to me, for it concerns our enemy."

'Jeez, is this Spud's spirit that just happens to have left his body?' Jake thought.

_Yeah!_ a little voice cried within Kevin's head, _He sure sounds like Potato-man!_

"The enemy has been preparing himself for this conflict with diligence," Iwazaru explained, "As his warriors."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Really," Iwazaru replied, "Do you have any idea how many minions he commands? Enough to overwhelm this city and leave the Magical Community as nothing but a crater."

"What you just said would have made the Huntsman blush, yo," Jake said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Does that include all the people in this hotel we just put out of their misery?" Lao asked, "How much further is the God Hand?"

"Just up ahead, Master Lao Shi," Iwazaru said, "But I must warn you, the elevator to the top is protected by his arcane power. Best to call upon the services of my ex-wife to help you along the way."

"How do we do that?" Rose asked.

The ghost turned to Rose, "Better leave to that to Barefoot. In the name of Harman…"

With that Iwazaru bounced up into the air and disappeared, where they continued to run down the hallway, with Jake in the lead. They saw what appeared to be another elevator up ahead, where Jake smiled…

"JACKPOT!" he cried happily, then suddenly, "OWWW!"

He slammed against what appeared to be an invisible wall, where Kevin, Lao and Rose stopped running and gasped…at least Lao and Rose did. Kevin was still as silent and stoic as usual. He adjusted his glasses one last time before he turned red and exploded into millions of particles. They reformed in a nubile brown-haired barefooted young woman in a white strapless dress that had blood splattered all over it.

Kaede Smith 

Rose and Lao was startled at seeing Kaede appear before them, where she then smiled and walked towards Jake, who was still stuck to the wall.

"Eh…little help?" Jake blurted.

"Hang on, Jakey," Kaede replied.

She grabbed him by the wing and peeled him off the wall, where he landed before Rose's feet, where the ex-Huntsgirl instantly got down on her knees, a look of concern on her face.

"Jake?" she begun, "Are you ok?"

He simply smiled, concussed once again, "I'm fine…now."

Rose blushed when she realised that he was referring to her, it quickly faded when they heard Lao clear his throat, where Kaede turned to face the elder dragon, now in his human form.

"I must assume you have the power to break this invisible wall, young lady?" Lao questioned.

Kaede nodded, "I do. You might want to step back and, if you have a weak stomach, look away."

Jake's ears perked up as he heard that, before he groaned as he stood back up, "Yeah, we should."

"Why?" Rose asked.

Kaede then pulled out a razor and slashed herself across her left wrist, alarming both Rose and Lao. Blood spurted out like a gory shower, where Mizaru, the female ghost in bondage gear, appeared with her left hand over her eyes. And with her right acting like a gun she pointed at the invisible wall and it shattered, revealing the lift that would take them all the way up.

Rose felt fit to throw up once again, as did Lao. They in spite of themselves kept it down.

"That was SICK!" Rose cried.

"But at least _she_ got the job done," Kaede defended her actions, "It's probably no worse than what Dan does to fire his so-called 'Demon Shells.'"

Before anyone else could reply to that, the lift door opened to reveal five more smiles, where they lunged at the group. Kaede frowned and whipped out her handgun out of nowhere and looked through the sight, where she pulled the trigger and blew off each of their heads, three of which disintegrated into blood particles, which she absorbed into herself.

The remaining two smiles still ran towards the group, where Kaede jumped forward and kicked one down, before aiming her handgun at the crotch of the other and pulled the trigger, where it laughed out loud in pain and toppled backwards.

She smirked, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Jake, Lao and Rose watched as Kaede finished off the last smile by kicking it in the back, where it disintegrated into white particles. Suddenly, more smile appeared behind them, where Rose spun around and fired her staff at them, each blast hitting them in the weak point and reducing them into red. One dodged her blast, however, and lunged at her.

"ROSE!" Jake cried.

In his human form, Jake dove at the smile and delivered a punch to it's head, reducing it's skull to blood which fell on the floor. His face was that of anger as he delivered a flurry of kick to the smile's chest, where the last one sent it flying back down the hallway away from them, where it exploded and blowing a hole in the nearest wall.

Jake smiled, "Piece of cake."

He turned around to find Kaede, Lao and Rose already in the elevator.

"Hurry, Jake!" Lao exclaimed.

Jake nodded and stepped into the lift, where the doors closed and they felt the elevator rise the top floor of the building. Jake, Lao and Rose each thought of what to expect once they reach the top and face the one responsible for this plague of evil.

'I can not believe this is happening,' Lao thought, 'He's supposed to be dead. DEAD!'

'Whoever behind this mess is gonna pay,' Jake thought, glaring.

Rose however thought, 'What is really going on here?'

Kaede however heard a little, familiar voice inside her head.

_All right, time to let me back out._

The elevator soon stopped and the door opened, revealing a large staircase lead upwards. Kaede stepped out first, where she glanced up at the security camera staring down upwards. Suddenly, Kaede begun to fuzzle as if she was a being sucked up into the camera, before she disappeared and was replaced by Garcian.

"Garcian!" Rose cried.

"How the…?" Jake begun.

Garcian smiled, "Nice to see you too."

Jake stepped out of the lift next, where Garcian then stepped forward and stopped both Lao and Rose from getting out of the lift as well. He shook his head.

"The Master commands that only he and the American Dragon must confront the God Hand," Garcian said, before reaching inside and pressing for the lobby."

"But…!" Lao exclaimed, before the doors closed and the elevator begun it's descent downwards.

Jake eyes widened and he cried, "What was that for, huh?"

Garcian turned to him and replied, "The God Hand would destroy them. Only the Master and you can stand against his power. Now, we must move."

Jake nodded reluctantly and they took off up the stairs, where Jake had something pressing he had to ask this man.

"Hey Garcie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with all those other guys you transformed into?" Jake asked, "You a shapeshifter or something?"

"In a way, yeah. We're all the different personalities of our Master?"

"Who?"

When they reached the top of the staircase, they found Travis waiting for him, where he was leaning against the hallway wall, arms crosse and where his black tank top had the words GOD KILLER printed on it.

"Ah, so there you are?" Travis said, "I didn't think you'd get up here so quickly?"

Garcian smirked, "We do our best."

"To be honest, I've been waiting for the both of you this entire time," Travis continued, "What lies on the other side of the door into Pandarus' Inner Sanctum is the Queen. A lot different than a duplicator, and with ten times the explosive power."

"Oh, that's comforting," Jake retorted.

"Yeah, you gotta take it out before it explodes," Travis explained, "And the whole city becomes a nuclear smear."

"The Master will take care of it," Garcian said, "Thanks for the heads up."

Travis nodded, before focussing on Jake, who eyes widened as he felt the ghost stare, despite of having no eyes, into his soul. He then chuckled.

"Hey, don't be shy, Li," Travis said, "You'll be able to handle this smile. After all, who would have figured you'd be the only survivor?"

"What?" Jake cried, "What'd you call me?"

"Hey, no need to get mad, kid," Travis said, "Jus' trying to help you accept what you are."

Garcian glared, "That's enough, Trav. Beat it!"

Travis raised his hand in protest, "No need to glare at me like that. You should be careful, or the chief could wake up."

And with that Travis disappeared, leaving Jake once again with a head full of questions, and little time to answer them.

"What was he on about?" Jake asked, look up at Garcian.

Garcian gripped the handle of his suitcase and frowned, "He was just being stupid. Take no notice of what he says. Now…we must end this…"

Jake nodded and smiled, bracing himself, "I'm ready, man. Lead the way."


	16. Chapter 15: Angel

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Angel

* * *

Lao and Rose could not believe what had just happened. Garcian had just prevented them from joining Jake in finishing this battle, and before they could have objected, the Cleaner or more accurately the Killer7 sent them back down towards the lobby area.

"Why'd he do that?" Rose moaned, "Why couldn't we fight the God Hand as well?"

"Maybe it is true," Lao said, "That the both of us are incapable of destroying the God Hand and only Jake can. But…but that is hard to believe."

Rose turned to him, "Why is that?"

Before he could answer that the elevator stopped in the lobby and the doors opened, where the both of them were then facing about a dozen MP5 submachine-gun and shotgun barrels, courtesy of the kevlar-wearing SWAT units that had swamped the area.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Lao and Rose did so, never seeing that many guns aimed at them in their lifetimes. Thinking fast, Rose's face turned to that of desperation.

"Oh thank goodness," she faked a cry, "I…I thought there were more of those things."

The SWAT leader lowered his pistol and cried out, "Get these two the hell outta here!"

Two SWAT operatives stepped forward, grabbed them by the shoulders, and rushed them through the lobby and out of the hotel, where emergency vehicles took up the road outside. They were marched towards a waiting ambulance, where paramedics were standing by. They then went through the usual routine, examining their wounds and checking their pupils. A female paramedic smiled reassuringly at Rose.

"Apart from a few bruises, you're ok," she informed her.

Rose smiled back, "That's a relief."

Her smile then faded when she remembered that Jake was back in the hotel, all the way up on the top floor. Lao looked over at her with a reassuringly face.

"Do not worry," he said, "Jake will be able to handle himself. He has always prevailed against all the odds."

A police officer who had overhead them quickly stepped up them and asked, "Is there anyone else in the building?"

Rose's head shot up and before she could answer truthfully, Lao lied, "No. Everyone else that we encountered turned into those monsters."

The officer nodded softly and turned away, where Lao thought snidely, 'That should give Jake and Smith some time.'

His eyes widened when the officer then turned to his walkie-talkie, "Attention all teams: Prepare to breach and clear. Use of extreme force is authorised."

"But, sir!" Lao exclaimed, stress evident on his face, "Your men will not stand a chance against those things."

"Don't worry, old man," the officer replied bluntly, "We have the situation under control. We know what we're up against and sure as hell ready to tackled it head on. Why don't you go home and let us do our jobs."

Lao narrowed his eyes, "We prefer to stay."

The officer rolled his eyes and turned to two nearby SWAT operatives, "Men, escort these civilians out of here."

"Yes sir."

Both Lao and Rose were herded out onto the footpath, where Rose protested along the way.

"NO, WAIT! THERE PEOPLE STILL IN THERE!" she shouted loudly, "JAKE! JAKE! NOOO!"

----------

Jake and Garcian slowly approached the door, the green and red lines against the pinkish walls leading the way. They slowly noticed that their surrounding were once again becoming surreal, and that if they were normal humans they would have freaked out already and turned back. But not Jake and Smith, where Jake was still psyching himself up for the imminent big battle.

"Alright, we can do this," Jake said, cracking his knuckles once again when suddenly a thought popped up in his head, "Hey, Garcie?"

Garcian turned to looked down at Jake, where he still towered over the thirteen-year old even in his dragon form, and asked, "Yeah, Jake?"

"If you, Dan, Con, Mask, Kevin, Kaede and Coyote are multiple personalties, then who's the guy behind them?" Jake asked, eyebrows queered.

As they stood before the door, Garcian looked upwards towards the security camera covering the hallway, where he once again transformed…not as any one of the other 'personalities', but revealing for whom the Smiths really were.

An old white-haired man in a priest's outfit complete in a broad hat, who was in wheelchair that just happened to have an armour-piercing sniper rifle holstered at the back. A young-woman of a maid accompanied him…and all this promptly blew Jake's mind.

**_Harman Smith_**

"No way!" Jake exclaimed.

The old man smiled at Jake and spoke in deep, authoritative voice, "Greetings, American Dragon. I am Harman Smith, the core of the Smith Syndicate."

Jake's eyes widened, where he smiled awkwardly and replied, "Charmed…I'm sure."

"And this is Samantha," Harman indicated the maid, "My chief helper."

_**Samantha Sitbon**_

"Hello, Mr. Long," the maid known as Samantha said, bowing her head in respect.

"Hi," Jake replied, "So...you're the guy behind the Smiths, huh?"

"Yes," Harman replied, "Now…would you kindly open the door."

Jake did so, where he pushed the door opened, and was shocked at what laid in the middle of the wide dance hall, which stood before another door leading through it. Samantha wheeled Harman into the room, where the both of them weren't worried about what laid in room, where Jake was completely shocked once again.

Samantha stepped back from Harman and bowed, "Please…be careful, sir."

Harman moved his hands towards his chair's wheels and begun to move forward himself, where Samantha then fizzled and disappeared back into the security camera, leaving Jake and Harman to face the menace which stood in the centre of the room.

It was little girl of about ten years dressed in a bright yellow dress, where he golden hear was down to her shoulders. Her face looked like that of an anime character, where her big mocha-coloured eyes were that of pain, even though a smile was on her face. Four feathery wings protruded out from her back as she floated before them.

"Harman, Jacob," the 'Angel' cried, "Why are the both of you killing my children? We are just here to light the way for all humanity to escape from this brewing darkness, yet you persecute us. Why do you seek to destroy us?"

Jake reverted back to his human form and just stared wide-eyed at the Angel, "Are you for real?"

"Of course, American Dragon," the Angel spoke, "Are you not meant to protect us? For we are magical creatures as much as you and any other on this plane. Will you not perform your duties for the good of the Earth?"

"Ok, I'm starting to lose the plot now!" Jake exclaimed, "What's your deal?"

"We are just trying to serve our gods," the Angel answered, sounding as innocent as she could, "We must get rid of bad trees from their roots, separate the weak from the strong, the wheat from the chaff. I hope you, Jacob Luke Long…"

She smiled sweetly as she extended her hand towards him.

"…are not one of them."

Harman looked straight at the Angel in the eye.

"Good night, child," he said softly, "It is past your bedtime."

The Angel clasped her hands together and continue to smile as Harman reached behind the back of his wheelchair and grabbed the sniper-rifle from it's holster. Jake shrieked and dove out of his way, where Harman put his right eye to the scope and zoomed on each of her four wings.

"Cover your ears, Jake," Harman said.

He then pulled the trigger and the rifle fired loudly, where Jake felt like his eardrums were pierced. The bullet pierced through one of the Angel's wings and reducing it to feathers. Harman smiled and fired again, hitting another.

Jake watched as the old man fire two more times at the Angel, relieving her of her wings. She then fell back down onto the ground and landed on her face, where she became still. Jake's eyes widened, not believing what he had just seen. Harman holstered his rifle, just when suddenly the Angel got back up on her feet, when her eyes were bleeding.

"You think you killed me?" the Angel spoke, this time in a different, male and more sinister voice, "Better think again….HA HA HA HA!"

The Angel than laughed maniacally, where Jake instantly put his fists up upon sensing things was going to get rough once again. He then turned to Harman, where he could sense that something was wrong with him.

"Harman," Jake begun, "Now what's wrong?"

With the camera in the room focussed in on the old man, he quickly disappeared and was replaced by none other than Dan Smith, where he turned to the side and spat, where he lowered the hammer of his beloved revolver.

"Dan!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey Jake," the guy in the suit with the large revolver responded with a smile, "Did you miss me?"

The Angel raised his palm towards Jake and Dan, where the Hellion's eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" Dan cried.

The Angel then fired a stream of fire towards the pair…

"WHAT THE…?"

…where Jake cried out and the both of them dove out the way, where Dan aimed and fired, the bullet hitting the Angel in the forehead, but the bullet simply deflected off her and fell to the floor. The Angel, unamused, raised her other palm and fired another round of fire, this time exclusively at Dan. He dove out of the way once again.

Jake narrowed his eyes and dove at the dragon, where he swung his tail at her. The Angel simply swerved her head to avoid his swing and the grab him by the throat, where she then generated thousands of volts of electricity through him. He screamed in pain, before then blasted against the wall. Dan frowned and fired again, hitting her chest.

"You're weapons are useless against me, Smith!" the Angle exclaimed in her new voice, "Perhaps you need a better strategy."

Jake coughed out some smoke, before looking straight at the Angel and replying painfully, "Good idea! DAN…?"

"What?" Dan cried as he dodged another jet of flame.

"Any suggestions?"

At that Smith exploded into millions of blood particles, where he then reassembled to form the thief known as Coyote.

"YEAH, I GOT ONE AMIGO!" Coyote cried loudly, "HIT HER IN THE FUCKIN' BACK, WILL YA'?"

Jake got up, charged at the Angel, and beat his wings upwards as she fired at him. He landed behind her and found something so chilling it would probably add to his nightmares. There were six smiling faces on her back where her wings used to be. He hurled a fireball at her back, where instantly one of the faces popped and the Angel cried out in the pain and spun around, where she fired at him.

"HA! MISS ME!" Jake laughed as he dove out the way.

Coyote aimed at her and fired, hitting another face. She cried out in pain, stretched her other hand towards him and fired, where Coyote effortlessly dodged her counter-attack before he loaded up a Sphinx-Hair bullet in his gun and fired. Just as Jake dove to safety, the Angel grabbed the net and reduced it to ash.

The Thief growled and charged forward, where alongside Jake the both of them delivered a kick to both sides of her head, where Smith then transformed into Kaede. Just as Jake flew backwards and avoided her touch, Kaede somersaulted over the Angel and fired at another face on her back.

Crying out in pain, the Angel growled, "My patience with the both of you is wearing thin."

Jake smiled, "Yeah, well T.S, dollface!"

Suddenly, laughter echoed around them as smiles appeared out of nowhere, as the obligatory reinforcements.

"Damn," Kaede cried, "Knew this was too easy."

"I'll take out the smilies!" Jake exclaimed, "You just…AH, WHOA!"

Before he could finish a smile lunged at Jake, where he kicked it down with his foot and put his right one through it's chest. He then hurled a fireball at another Smile and burnt it to crisp, before swinging his fist at another, knocking it's head off and then slicing it in half with another dragon punch.

Just as the Angel was about to take another shot at the American Dragon, Kaede aimed her handgun and was about to fire again when the Angel spun around and faced her, where she glared. Kaede narrowed her eyes right back her and then pulled the trigger. The Angel turned her back away from her and fired, where Kaede dove out of the way. Jake then dove at Love, where she looked his way and hit Jake with a psychic blast, sending him flying backward once again.

'That thing's psychic?' Jake thought alarmed, "That's not fair!"

He fell back onto the floor, where Kaede glared and got back up off the floor. Smith then transformed into Con, where he brandished his dual automatics. He sensed Jake lying motionless, where he then gritted his teeth.

"LEAVE MY PAL ALONE, BITCH!" he cried angrily.

He then fired at the Angel as he ran towards her, where he skidded on his back and avoided her flame attack, where it singed the tail of his bandanna. He skidded underneath the Angel and appeared behind her, where he smiled aimed at one of her back-faces. He pulled the trigger and sent her falling forwards onto her face.

He then ran over to Jake…

"Jake?" Con exclaimed, "Jake! Get up, man!"

"Err…wha…?" Jake mumbled.

"Hello!" Con cried, "Evolved smile! Extreme danger! RETURNED TO REALITY YET?"

Jake's eye widened as he saw the Angel get back up and aim her palm at the both of them. He grabbed Con by the hand…

"HEY!"

…and flew forward, avoiding the Angel's attack. Jake exhaled painfully, feeling his energy draining fast with just dodging the evolved smile's flame attacks.

"Can't…keep…this up," Jake gasped.

"Yeah!" Con cried, "How about a change of scenery, eh?"

The Angel smiled, "As you wish."

She then snapped her fingers and instantly they found themselves on a floating dark-coloured platform above New York City.

"SAY WHA…?" Con and Jake cried in unison, the both of them feeling the air breeze past them.

"Now prepare to swallow flame, Dragon-Boy and Speedster!" the Angel exclaimed.

She fired once again, where the both of them ducked once again. Con frowned…

"DANGEROUS!"

…and begun to speed around the platform around the Angel, where she glared as she tried to perfect her aim on him. Con then smiled, where he then transformed into Kevin, where the albino brandished his knives. Jake flew forward and delivered another dragon punch to the Angel's face, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, but just to allow Kevin to somersault towards the smile and bring his knife against her back, exploding the remaining two faces.

The Angel screamed in pain, where suddenly the setting changed to what appeared to be fiery depths of Hell itself. Jake's eyes widened in panic as he saw the flames lick at him from all sides. He covered his eyes, where he briefly glimpsed at what appeared to be the Angel's chest opening up, revealing a glowing red sphere, as if it was her core.

Kevin spun around the Angel and landed back near Jake, where he gripped the American Dragon by the shoulders and made him look into her eyes. Jake's look of panic faded as he stared into his grey eyes through his clear sunglasses. Jake then nodded, regaining his composure.

"Ok, I'm cool," Jake said, "Now what?"

The both of them looked over at the still screaming Angel, where the both of them narrowed their eyes in determination. Kevin put his large knive away and pulled out several more small throwing knives, hurling them all at her, where Jake added to the assault with his fireballs.

The Angel frowned, her skin beginning to crack and fall from her frame where the blood begun to drip onto the floor. Smith then transformed into Mask, where he loaded up his dual grenade launchers and aimed at the Angel. Jake followed suit as he inhaled deeply, getting ready for the biggest fireball he would ever launch.

"Adios, aki!" Mask exclaimed at the Angel, then turned to Jake, "Ready, compadre?"

Jake, unable to reply for all the obvious reasons, simply nodded. The both of them then fired, where upon their attack connecting with the Angel in a massive explosion, the Angel screamed and was vaporised, a bright light blinding the both of them.

They closed their eyes, and where opening them once the glare faded, they found they were back in the dance hall of the top floor of Pandarus Tower, where they saw the Angel's feathers floating down from the ceiling. Jake blew out some smoke from his nostrils.

"Well," Jake smiled as he dusted his hands, "That takes care of that little 'Angelic' problem."

Mask emptied his grenade launchers, where he holstered them behind his back.

"Not yet, Jake," Mask replied, "The God Hand's still here. I can sense him nearby."

Jake's eyes widened, where his draconic senses haywired upon feeling something very disturbing in the air. And it was coming from behind the next set of doors situated on the other side of the dance hall. He frowned, where he then dragoned down.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Jake said, "Let's finish him off."

"My thoughts exactly, amigo," Mask remarked, "Vamanos."

The wrestler pushed the doors open to reveal yet another hallway where he stepped forward, followed by Jake. Another security camera caught Smith and he transformed once again, this time back into Harman, the core personality of the Smiths.

The old man kindly looked over at Jake, "I trust that smile was taken cared of, young dragon?"

Jake nodded, "It's outta here, Mr. S."

Harman nodded, where he begun to wheel himself through the hallway towards the door at the end of the hallway, where Jake followed closely behind. Along the way, Jake kept thinking about what had just happened minutes ago, and what was about to happen now.

'This old fart's the guy behind the Smiths? And the Smiths are just his split personalities,' Jake thought, alarmed, 'This is unbelievably whacked, man.'

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get the doors, please?"

Jake sighed and pushed the open the doors, where once again shock greeted him. They were in what appeared to be Pandaras' main office, which was quite a fairly large room as well. Sitting at his desk before the large window was the Angel that he and Smith just killed.

And she was smiling the sickly sweet smile anime once again. Jake swallowed his shock and simply frowned, where he saw that the morning sun was beginning to rise over the city from the window.

"So, you back for more, eh?"

Harman narrowed his eyes and wheeled into the room and past Jake into the centre of the room. He then reached over and upholstered his sniper rifle, taking aim at the Angel. Jake watched curiously, as Harman aimed, but not at the Angel.

But rather what was slowly appearing into view beside her. A man in a green suit and tie and whose pink eyes shone brightly like the sun. Harman pulled the trigger, where instantly he and the Angel exploded into feathers, where shrill laughter was then heard and a bright light engulfed the entire room.

"AH!" Jake cried, covering his eyes, "NOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?"


	17. Final Chapter: God Hand

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 16 – God Hand

* * *

Lao and Rose looked up at the tower from the sidewalk and saw the bright light flashed out from the top floor, where the both of them instantly became alarmed. The SWAT personnel standing outside as well noticed this as well, where they covered their eyes to avoid the glare.

"What the hell was that?" the SWAT leader cried, before turning to his walkie-talkie, "Have you advanced up the tower yet?"

_We can't, sir, _the other line replied, _The security system's active and have lock down all floors except one to fifteen. And…dear God…it's a slaughterhouse in here._

The leader narrowed his eyes, "What's the count?"

_Counting the heads we've recovered, _the other line explained, _A hundred dead, sir. Each one blown to pieces. What a goddamn mess._

Rose heard that and instantly her mind sunk. She holding the staff in her hands, she turned to Lao, where she allowed him to see the desperation in her eyes. Lao own two eyes softened upon seeing her sorrow.

"There's got to be something we can do," Rose said, "Is there anything at all?"

Lao frowned and shook his head, "I'm afraid we will have to let fate decide Jake and Smith's course."

Rose started to become frustrated, "That's all you have to say? Jake's up there and who knows what's happening to him right now."

Lao sighed, "I know that, Rose. But when it comes to the God Hand, we except Smith are powerless to stop him. I should know, he defeated me and would have killed me if it was not for Harman stepping in to deliver the final blow which finally killed me."

Rose rubbed her head in confusion, "What?"

"We killed the God Hand once," Lao replied, "But now for some reason he has returned. And somehow, we must make sure to vanquish him for good. And I believe Jake is the one to do it."

"Is he?" Rose asked, "Can he really do it?"

"We will have to see," Lao finally finished.

Rose nodded, where she finally understood the dragon master. She looked back up the tower, where the bright light coming from the top floor begun to slowly fade away. A look of sadnesss, yet hope, crossed her face.

"Jake," she said softly.

----------

Jake felt the light prick his face, where it gradually begun to fade away. He removed his hands from his face, where his vision begun to clear up. When it did, he found the man whom Harman had just blasted sitting behind the desk, his legs crossed. He saw that his skin was a sickeningly grey and his hair like black sludge. His eyes still shone pink.

**_Kun Lan_**

He smiled, "Oops, I…guess my tricks didn't work on the both of you?"

Harman returned the smiled as he and Jake stood side by side, "Tricks are for kids, Kun. I'm an old man."

"Ah, yes," Kun replied calmly, "I could have sworn I almost fooled Mr. Long here. Did I not?"

Jake wanted badly to just fly up to this maniac and rip his head off, seeing how he is one responsible for killing all those dragons back at the Celtic Hotel, and the disappearance of all those people…which consequently, almost certainly becoming Heaven Smiles. He stepped forward from Harman towards the centre of the room.

"So you're the guy behind the Heaven Smile freaks?" Jake begun, glaring and clinching his fists, "I figure you'd be as ugly as your own science projects…and I believe I'm right."

"Harsh, Jake," Kun replied, "Very harsh. I expected better from the so-called protector of the magical community."

"Say wha…?" Jake cried comically.

"Jake, Jake, please," Harman said, interrupting him, "Let me handle this. Kun and I have some unresolved business to attend to."

Jake nodded, still glaring, "Make it quick. The sooner you stop talking the sooner I can set this smiley king on fire!"

And with that, Jake stepped back towards Harman and to his side, where Harman looked at Kun straight in the eye.

"Nothing has changed for thirty years," Harman explained, "No matter how many times you try, the results will be the same. The Magical Community knows of your existence and are quite ready for you now."

"Ahhhh, yes," Kun said, "Like our chess games. You always seem to win."

Jake's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"You know why?" Harman asked.

Jake turned to face Harman, completely way in other his head once again.

"You tell me," Kun said, leaning forward on the chair.

Jake scratched his forehead, "What are you…?"

Harman silenced Jake with a wave of his hand, where instantly Jake shut his mouth. He then smiled and leaned forward, "Because you're a bad player."

Kun leaned back and chuckled, before he threw his head back and begun to laugh maniacally, just like his smiles. This really assaulted Jake's ears, where he had sworn that after killing the Angel he wouldn't have to fight another smile ever again. He spun around to face Harman when he too begun to gently laugh.

'What the heck is up with these pair of geezers?' he thought bewildered, 'They friends or something?'

Both Harman and Kun soon stopped laughing, where the both of them then exchanged glares.

"A new breed of children will bring order to this age," Kun said, "The world will soon be rid of the foul touch of the magical creature and, if you wished, the terrorist Huntsclan."

"Not on my shift!" Jake exclaimed.

Harman smiled, "You're a good friend, Kun. But unfortunately, our interests towards the Magical Community are not mutual. We have both become burdened with so much…"

He narrowed his eyes.

"…we just don't have time for fun any more."

"Well," Kun giggled, "There's always time for fun. The American Dragon's here."

Shock crossed Jake's eyes, before a look of determination was evident on him…

"Dragon UP!"

…and he morphed, where he pounding his fists and faced the dark wizard, who then stood up from his seat and raised his right hand, where it begun to shine with pure energy. It was right there and then that Jake finally understood why he was called the God Hand.

"Let's dance!" Harman said, whose voiced surprisingly echoed.

Jake charged up a fireball and hurled it at Kun, where the wizard simply smiled as the fireball simply dissipated before it could even singe his clothes. Jake's eyes widened, before he hurled a dozen more fireballs, where each one would fade away.

"Amusing, Jake," Kun said, "Why don't you save your fire for THIS!"

Kun clapped his hands and instantly six smiles became to appear from the ground. These ones were different, however, as they were dressed in Huntsclan uniform complete with huntstaffs. Their smiles as well as theur crimson coloured eyes could be seen.

"Allow to introduce the Hunter Smiles," Kun said, "A perfected mix of Huntsclan and my children, proving that the Huntsclan has their uses after all."

"Whatever you say," Jake cried.

The hunters lunged at Jake, where one fired a sphinx hair net from his staff. Jake quickly dodged it and hurled a fireball at the hunter, downing him but not killing him. Jake then begun to parry with the five other hunters all at once, dodging each of their swings and countering with his own punches and tail swings. All before Harman and Kun as they watched with glee.

"Little…help…here," Jake cried in between ducking and swerving the hunters' strikes.

"You're doing fine, Jake," Harman simply said, smiling.

Jake roared and tackled the smiles, pinning them all to the ground. He brought his fist down towards one's chest and killed it, causing it to fade away in blood particles. The dragon was then kicked off, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Whoa!" Jake cried, "These guys are tougher than regular Huntspunks."

Kun replied, "Oh don't worry. It gets better."

The hunter previously fallen got up, where it then tore off his uniform, revealing the burly mutant that it was. It laughed maniacally, before wings sprouted out from behind it's back. Jake's eyes widened in shock.

"Aw, no way," he cried, "Definitely no way!"

Harman looked at Jake sternly, "Utilise the full extent of your dragon powers, Jake. Compared to you, that creature is nothing."

"You always talk too much," Kun said smugly, "Sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

The smile laughed intensely and beat it wings, where it charged at Jake. He ducked to avoid the charge and deliver a punch to it's gut from underneath. The smile simply laughed again and spun around, slapping Jake across the face with it's hand sending him flying

"AHHHHH!"

The smile then grabbed Jake by the wing before he could fall back onto the ground, and then threw him against the wall at the other side of the room, causing Jake to crack the wall. Before Jake could fall to the ground, semi-conscious, the smile grabbed him by the throat his face up to it's own smiling face. Jake coughed blood in it's face.

"That…the best you…can do?" Jake mumbled, before smiling weakly.

The smile reared up it's free hand in order to finish Jake off, when Jake moved his tail and gripped the smile's leg with it. The smile's eye widened and it laughed before it founded itself falling onto the ground, letting go of Jake's neck. Rage was now building up within the American Dragon as he flew up into the air.

"TAKE THIS, WILL YOU!" Jake exclaimed.

He then brought his foot down towards the smile, where it went through the smiles thick head. Blood spurted up at Jake, where he wiped it from his eyes and proceeded to bring his other foot through the smile's chest. Despite having no head, he smile laughed in pain, before it exploded in particles. The atomised blood engulfed Jake, where he was quickly startled when he expectantly absorbed it into body.

"AH!" Jake cried, "What…what just happened…I?"

He suddenly felt his strength return to him, where his eyes suddenly turned crimson red for a split second. Jake spun around to face the five remaining Hunter Smiles, where they each fired their huntstaffs at him. He dove out of harms way and fired back, reducing each and every one of them to ash, before they too exploded into particles.

Kun's smile faded, where he then crossed his arms in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Now, how the hell did you do that?" Kun asked.

Jake's eyes were still wide in shock as he stepped back towards Harman's side, himself not knowing how he could have absorbed the smile's blood. He quickly shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the dark wizard. He then smiled devilishly.

"Up for Round 2, Kunie?" Jake asked.

Kun shook his head, "You leave me no option, Mr. Long."

He raised his right hand, where it became to shimmer once again. Harman frowned and reached behind for his sniper rifle, where Jake felt mesmerised towards Kun's shining hand. He quickly pulled himself out of that brief bit of hypnosis, just in time to see Harman pull the trigger.

The bullet sailed towards Kun's hand, where the dark wizard caught it and he suddenly flew out through the office window and away from Pandarus Tower in the direction of the bullet. He sailed over the city all the way towards the Statue of Liberty and the rising sun. He gained control of his flight and landed on the top of the statue's head, where he dropped the bullet.

He then triumphantly raised his right hand, which still shimmered like the stars. He could sense Harman and Jake stepping towards the shattered window, where the dragon returned to his human form and look at him from the distance.

Harman wheeled before the desk and asked, "Are you awake from your dream?"

Kun smiled, having heard that.

"Harman, Jake," he responded, which they heard, "The size of the world has changed. It's changed to the size where you can control it with you hand just like a PDA. The world, and indeed the Magical Community…"

He paused for a second.

"…will keep getting smaller."

And with that Kun begun to laugh maniacally from the top of the Statue of Liberty, where it echoed around the entire city of New York. Jake's eye narrowed in determination as he could sense the evil that was Kun Lan and the Heaven Smile begin to increase tenfold.

"I'm ready for you, Kun Lan," Jake frowned, "There's no way I'm lettin' you take over my town. You, or your smiling freaks."

Harman smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Brave words young dragon. When he decides to make his next move, will you help us once again foil his plans to destroy all you care for?"

Jake looked over at Harman and nodded, "You'll see me around. When will he 'make his next move?'"

Harman shook his head, "I don't know. But when he does, we'll be waiting for him."

And with that, the both of them turned around and head back towards the way they came in. They took the elevator all the way to the lobby, where once again SWAT greeted with guns. The both of them kept a straight face as Jake pushed Harman through the front entrance and onto the street…where not only they found a crowd greeting them, but also Lao and Rose.

"JAKE!" Rose exclaimed, pushing through the crowd.

Jake's eyes widened and he smiled as he saw her, where he cried, "ROSE!"

She got under the police tape, where she ran towards Jake and nearly tackled him with a hug. Jake was a first startled by her, but he wrapped her arms around her back when he noticed her head buried in his chest, happy tears streaking down her face.

"It's ok, Rose," he whispered, "I'm ok. You're ok. We're all ok."

Harman smiled, obviously touched at the sight of their exchange. He then turned to the crowd and saw Lao, where he wheeled up to him.

"Hello again, my old friend," the crippled assassin greeted, "How long as it been?"

Lao smiled, "Too long, Harman. Has it been accomplished?"

Harman shook his head, "Unfortunately not. He has grown stronger than the last time he dared to strike at us."

Lao's smile faltered as doubt begun to settle in.

"But don't worry," he said, "This is nothing my servants nor your grandson can handle. But I must ask…"

He and Lao looked over at Jake and Rose as they still hugged, before they looked at each other and blushed, where Jake was approached by a couple of paramedics, where he agreed for them to check him over.

"…can the American Dragon handle the stress and realities for what is to come?"

Lao nodded, "I am sure of it."

It was then and there that the sun fully rose over the city, signalling yet another day…and the dawn of a great evil that would soon engulf the entire city and, indeed, the entire world. But as long as the American Dragon and the assassins of the group known as Killer7 still drew breath, maybe there would be hope for the future.

But, as always, fate must take it's course…

**THE END…FOR NOW**

**

* * *

**

And that's a wrap. I hope this has all made for a very mind-bending, open-ended read for all of you. But rest assure, this isn't the end...not by a long shot.

Team Dragon and the Smith Syndicate (AKA Killer7) will return...and by the end of the next volume, the _**Blood Dragon**_ himself would have returned to bring death to the Magical Community. Can Jake stop him? And find out what is really going on?

- _GamerJay._


End file.
